Hoist the Colors High
by Elemental Fantasy 13
Summary: Lovina Vargas, a noble at her grandfather's estate in the Caribbean, is captured by an infamous pirate during a raid. Will this Captain Carriedo live up to his reputation? Is Lovina the only land wench to catch a pirate's eye? Will have USUK and PruCan later on. Rated T for language, (courtesy of a temperamental Italian and feisty American), and general pirate shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for starting two stories at once, but I couldn't help myself :P Don't worry, updates will be as regular and prompt as college life allows. As for the title, it was one of my favorite songs of the entire movie franchise, and it struck me as a better fit than 'Yo-ho, Yo-ho'.**

* * *

Lovina Vargas was scowling. Her normal expression wasn't exactly a cheerful face to begin with, but when she scowled, she meant it.

"No. No way. I am not wearing that damned thing."

"Lady Lovina," snapped the lady in waiting, hands on hips. She was one of the few who'd dealt with the girl enough to not be shocked by her foul mouth anymore. Now she skipped right to the irritated stage. "You are a Christian woman, you must watch your language."

"It doesn't matter if I swear or not, I'm still not wearing that," said Lovina, marching over to her balcony. She wore only her dressing gown, but her level of modesty was lower than average.

"Your sister did."

Dainty fists curled on the cement ledge. _Your sister did this, your sister did that._ Lovina was sick and tired of being compared to her twin sister. Feliciana was only a minute younger, but it could have been years for all the difference it made. They were identical physically, aside from their hair and eyes. While Lovina had brown hair and olive green eyes, Feliciana had auburn hair and bright amber eyes. Lovina was taciturn and bristly, Feliciana was bright and cheerful.

The worst of it was, Lovina didn't blame anyone for liking her sister better. Feliciana was just…_likeable_, and she didn't even know she was doing it.

Both were raised by their grandfather, a rich Italian noble, who loved them both dearly. It was simply he had an easier time handling Feliciana. She had even chosen, of her own free will, to marry the younger son of one of his best friends. He approved, of course, though what her sister saw in the stiff German Lovina would never know. The older brother had turned into a pirate for pities sake!

_Meanwhile, he's searching for anyone to marry me,_ thought Lovina bitterly. It wasn't as if she made it any easier, either. If Feliciana could marry for love, than so could she. Lovina was well aware her grandfather just wanted to know they would be taken care of once he was gone, but still.

"Please, Lady Lovina, at least try it."

Lovina slowly turned to look at the dress. It was tight at the waist, and had an impossibly wide skirt. It was full of frills, lace, ribbons, and looked highly uncomfortable. It did also promise to promote the bust area, which was no doubt why Feliciana had eagerly slipped into it. Ludwig and his grandfather were due to arrive for a visit today, and, though incredibly ditsy, Feliciana knew exactly how to make her fiancé blush.

"Fine," she growled.

Promptly five minutes later, she was regretting it.

"I think that's tight enough," she wheezed, clutching the bed post.

"It's the height of style in London," pointed out the lady in waiting, giving the corset one last tug before tying it off.

"Just because some pompous London bitches decided they didn't want to breathe, doesn't mean I have to suffer," said Lovina, still out of breath.

The lady in waiting sighed, adjusting the last of the dress around her. "Honestly, to hear you talk, one would think you were an urchin instead of a lady."

"Urchin's don't have to wear damned corsets," said Lovina, trudging in dainty slippers to the door. "Let's go show _Nonno_ so I can take it off."

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

That night, as the moon rose in the sky, Lovina slipped out the back of the house, lantern in hand. She wore one of her comfortable, corset-less dresses. This one was simple wine red, ended just above her ankles, and barely covered half her upper arms. No shoes adorned her feet.

There were dark clouds to the south, threatening rain before morning. Lovina wanted to make sure her garden would be alright, make any last-minute preparations for the coming storm.

Lovina loved tomatoes as much as her twin loved cats and pasta. This little garden, with its seven rows of tomato plants, was her favorite place, her safe haven. She'd tended it earlier, but now she fussed slightly, making sure the earth was just damp enough, pulling a few stray weeds.

"They are well cared for, _señorita_," a soft, Spanish-accent voice said.

Lovina squeaked, popping to her feet in the middle of her garden, almost crushing a plant. When she located the figure, though, she scowled. He was standing by the back gate, which was usually left open anyway. Roma had the estate well guarded, but he was also a kind man. The gate by the kitchens and small gardens was left open at times, particularly in the winter, so beggars and homeless folk could find shelter here.

"Don't sneak up on me, Spanish bastard," snapped Lovina, glaring at him as she carefully separated herself from her precious garden.

The man, though he seemed young, was hunched over and had a limp as he hobbled next to the far side of the garden. He wore layers of ratty, moth-eaten rags, even though it was summer. All she could really see were the mud-caked bare feet, and dancing emerald eyes in the shadow of a sack hood. Even then, it was only because of the lantern she'd set on the upturned bucket near him.

"I'm sorry, _señorita_, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just admiring your garden. Do you tend it for your mistress?"

Lovina flushed. "No, it's mine. I tend it for myself."

Hidden eyebrows lifted. "I wasn't aware servants were allowed privet gardens on the grounds of nobles."

"I'm not a servant, _idiota_," snapped Lovina. "I'm a lady."

The hunched figure preformed a fluid, if small bow, ducking his head. "My mistake, my lady. I am not accustomed to nobility with such tastes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Lovina, hands on hips. "Why'd you even stop, anyway?"

"I love tomatoes," he said with a shrug. "It is not often I met someone with the same passion for them that I have. That is the only way they grow like this, _s__ì?_ The Lord gave us all a gift, and I think this is yours, my lady."

Lovina hesitated. Then she stepped over to a short wooden container, and lifted the lid. She selected a tomato she had plucked earlier that day, and replaced the lid. Walking over to the begger, she held it out to him.

"Flatery doesn't work of me, _bastardo_, but take it anyway. Grandpa Roma keeps a place over there where you can spend the night. You might want it, a storm is coming."

Hands that matched his feet apeared, lightly plucking the fruit from her hand. Emerald eyes met hers.

"_Gracias_, my lady," he said, giving anouther hunch-backed bow.

Lovina watched him as he half hobbled, half shuffled to the building she'd pointed out. Only when he'd disapeared inside did she return to her garden.

When she returned to her bed that night, she found it hard to fall asleep. As it was, when she did, it seemed like only moments when she was woken again.

Lovina sat up in her bed, nose twitching. What was that, smoke?

Quickly, she scrambled from her bed and threw open the heavy wooden doors of her balcony. The city outside the house gates was in utter chaios. Fires were springing up everywhere, peaple were screaming and running amuck in utter panic. The chuch bell tolled a warning to those who weren't already aware.

Worst of all was the figures in the harbor, silueted by burning, sinking ships. A great pirate ship, flying the jolly rodger, flanked by two slightly smaller ones. It was one of the few ships not on fire.

Hurridly, Lovina ran back into her room. She stripped off her nightgown, donning instead the red dress she had worn earlier. She was tugging on her boots when her door flew open, Fleiciana bursting in. She looked like she had thrown on her blue dress in a hurry, boots of her own addorning her feet. She clutched a gray cat in her arms, eyes wide in fear.

"What's going on, where's _Nonno_?"

"Come on," said Lovina, running passed her and grabbing her arm as she went. "We have to get out of here."

"What about _Nonno_? And Luddy?"

"They'll be fine, they're men, remember? They can fight, and _Nonno_ is a vetren. We don't know how to use swords. We have to get to the church."

As they ran down the stairs, something big rammed loudly against the front doors. The sisters skidded to a halt, gasping as they stared at it. The huge, iron belted and studded door wasn't easy to budge, but that bang had sounded like thunder. Gaurds were gathering in the main room, brandishing weapons as they tucked in night shirts.

_BANG!_

"They're coming in," said Lovina, dragging her sister back into the house. "This way!"

"Why us?" asked Feliciana, eyes the sise of saucers.

"This is the lord's house, remember? We're nobles, nobles have money."

"If we give it up, will they leave us alone?"

"I doubt it," said Lovina, bursting out the kitchen door. Servents were running every which way, some raiding the kitchen for weapons, others following Lovina's planed escape route.

"Where's _Nonno_?" pleaded Feliciana.

"Shut up!"

Lovina hated snapping at her sister, but there was no time now.

They ran out through the gate and into the back allies. Ignoring the filthy area they had come out through, the sisters followed the fleeing scullery maids through the back streets, coming out on a main road by a burning spice shop.

Lovina caughed on the smoke, looking around bleary at the chaos. Men were fighting, people were screaming, fire crackling as smoke filled the night sky. Somewhere in the distace, the church bell still tolled.

"Remember the way to the church?" asked Lovina suddenly, turning to her sister.

Feliciana wouldn't last ten seconds out here. Lovina, at least, could hold her own long enough to _do_ something. Find _Nonno_ at least...maybe Ludwig too. She might not like him, but he took good care of her sister after all.

Her twin nodded, wide eyed.

"Then go, I'll meet you there," she said, shoving her away and turning back down the street.

"What about you?"

"I'll find _Nonno_."

"And Ludwig too!"

Lovina ran into the street, hoping Fleiciana would make for the church. As she circled back, she skirted several pairs of raiding pirates, finally reaching the main gate. Trying not to look too hard at the bodies of the dead garuds and pirate alike, she picked her way through the mess. It took a massive amount of will power to stay focused and not loose her stomach.

_Focus, idiota,_ she snapped at herself. _Find Nonno and that damn German._

Ludwig was easy to find, a blond haired man at six fee tall. Lovina was impressed with him and his silent-giant grandfather, who were holding their own on the swarming pirates.

"Roma!" she shouted over the noise. _"Nonno!"_

"Feli, _was machst du?_ Get out of here!"

Even now, Lovina scowled. Ludwig had only gotten them mixed up once, when they'd first met three years ago. He was in the minority.

"I'm-

"Lovina!"

She turned, meaning to sarcastically thank whoever it was, and was startled to see her grandfather yanking his sword from a dead pirate and make his way over to her.

"Get out of here, go to the church," he said, grabbing one of her shoulders. "You have to run. Where's your sister?"

"I sent her ahead. _Nonno_, what about you?"

"I'll be find, _bambina_, now go."

"But-

"Go!"

He shoved her twoards the gate. Lovina stumbled, and then ran. The pirates seemed to be returning to their ships with plunder, or converging on the noble house. Once she'd slipped passed the latter, it was a straight shot through panicing streets to the church. Or at least, so she had thought.

In truth, she made it two blocks through the smokey streets. She had just tripped over what she hoped was a sleeping drunk when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Lovina jumped, tearing away with a shriek. The grip found her again, this time tightening. When she looked up, she met the grinning face of a snagle-toothed pirate.

"Ye be one 'o them pretty ladies from the fancy house?"

"Let go of me you filthy _bastardo!_" snapped Lovina, lashing out.

The man frowned. "No? Oh well, at least you're pretty."

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

The pirate had dumped her over his shoulder and was now jogging towards the harbor. Lovina kicked, screamed, and wiggled, but nothing had an effect. Deciding she'd best save her energy for later efforts, she resigned herself to wait out the ride. It was easier said than done, though. The man's shoulder dug into her belly, and he carried that special scent that came from going a month or so with no bath.

When he reached a row boat, where several of his freinds had already loaded various sacks of money or other precious items, she waited until he loosened grip to start struggling again.

"Watch it!" he protested as she landed a good cuff on his head.

Lovina, for all her temper, was no match for the beefy armed pirate. She was dumped uncerimoniously into the boat, and then threatened with rather sharp daggers should she decide to try to escape. She found herself unable to do anything but watch, helpless to change her fate, as they rowed out to the main ship.

Others were already returning by the boat load. The two smaller ships had docked, and pirates were streaming back onto them. By the time Lovina was dragged out onto the deck, the ship was turning away. Lovina felt queezy as the men laughed over a sucessful raid, even more so when the other men started asking if they might borrow her. At that point she blocked everything out, so she didn't hear the silence as the last person climbed aboard.

She was still trying to swollow just what had happened in the last half hour as the pirate grabbed her arm again.

"Yes, Grange, all the booty. That includes women too."

"Let go," snapped Lovina, jerking and clawing at the hand as she was thrust foward.

She lifted her head, glowering at the man that stood just apart from the others. The deck was well lit with torches and lanters. The 'booty', or stollen money and treasures, reflected the light, making it seem even brighter. As such, the man was quite well illuminated considering it was the middle of the night.

The captain, as he almost had to be, stood nearly six feet tall in height. He had broad shoulders, standing tall and proud. He wore black boots, brown breeches, a white shirt half open, and a long red coat that opened cape-like around him. Belts and holsters were slung aorund his hips and criss-crossed his torso, holding twin pistols, a rapior, and several dagers. In his hands was a heavy pole, attached to which was a double headed axe. It was easily as long as he was tall, yet he handled it with ease.

He wasn't nearlly as hard to look at as the rest of his crew, though Lovina was loath to admit it. He had golden brown skin and handsome features. His hair was no more than four inches from his skalp, slightly curly and chocolate brown. His emerald eyes glinted strangely in the yellow light.

Those eyes zeroed in on her, regarding her carefully. A smile curved up on his lips.

"It seems you've brought me an unusual prize, Grange." He shifted the axe to his right hand, and stepped foreard to grip her wrist with his left.

"But that only applies to the nobles," protested Grange. "She ain't noble."

"_Al contrario_," said the captain, smiling. "Allow me to introduce Lady Lovina Vargas. Grandaughter to Lord Roma Vargas."

Lovina stared, and then glared at him. She jerked at the grip, but he held fast.

"She don't talk like a noble," said Grange, still frowning.

"Shut up, _bastardo_," snapped Lovina, turning her glower on him.

"No, she doesn't," the captain agreed cheerfully. "This way, my lady."

Lovina found herself led along, the crowd of crew members parting for them. They went down a short flight of stairs and through a door, the bar of which the captain settled firmly before releasing her. Lovina stumbled away, and then swung around to glare at him as she took slow steps back.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "How do you know who I am?"

"You told me, _señorita_," he said, smiling warmly. In any other situation, she might have softened a bit at that.

"I've never met you before in my life, _idiota_," she snapped.

"I did look a bit different last time," he said, going over to the desk. "I didn't give you my name either. _Triste_, I don't always remember my manners."

He tossed something to her in a light, underhand throw. She caught it instinctively, and then found she could only stare. It was a ripe, newly picked tomato.

When she looked up again, he set his axe aside and gave her a deep, formal bow. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, captain of the _Delfín_ _Rojo_, at your service my lady."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to Reviewers** **Hintori-hime and KiraSerket! **

**I'm pleasantly surprised by the enthusiasm my non-yaoi stories are getting!**

* * *

Lovina stared at him. "You-you were the beggar," she spluttered. "What the hell where you doing there? I should have had you arrested while I had the chance! And why the hell did you keep this?"

The captain stepped back around the desk, plucking the tomato from her fingers and returning it to the wooden surface. "It is a very good tomato, I was thinking of saving it as an after-raid snack. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, my lady. It was a sad thought."

He was standing closer to her now. She wasn't sure if this was supposed to make her feel good or bad, so she took a step back.

"Sad for you maybe, _bastardo_, but good for me. I am a damn prisoner on a damn pirate ship."

"You say that as though it's a bad thing, _señorita,_" he commented, eyes dancing.

Lovina felt her fists clinch. "People are _dead_ because of you. You're a liar and a thief and a murderer. I want nothing to do with the likes of you."

"I do not control the individual actions of my men, _señorita,_" he said sadly. "I do not kill unless it is self defense."

"What do you want with me?" asked Lovina, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she met his gaze. "What is going to happen to me?"

"I can't let you leave," he mused, wandering over to the back window. He clasped his hands behind his back, looking out at the sky as they sped away from the coast. The window panes spanned the length of the room, though with it being the middle of the night it was difficult to see through them.

Lovina eyed the axe leaning in a nitch on the wall. Then her eyes fell on the decorative dagger on the desk. She had a feeling there were plenty more weapons around the room, improvised or otherwise, but those were the two most obvious.

"I suppose you'll be staying with us for a while, Lady Vargas."

Her hand closed around the dagger's hilt, and she braced a hand against the sheath to pull it out.

"Windows are fascinating, _s__ì__?_ They are clear, and you can see right through them, but only if the other side is lighter. If your side is lighter, it is like a mirror."

Lovina's head snapped up to look at him even as she yanked the dagger free. The steel blade hissed as it was unsheathed, and she held it ready in one hand. Though the captain had not turned, he was regarding her coolly in the reflection.

"I don't give a damn about the windows, bastard. I just want you to let me go."

"Why would I do that, Lady Vargas?" he asked, turning to face her, a kind smile on his face. "This is the first time I've had the pleasure of traveling with _una belleza_, such as yourself. What could I possibly have to gain by releasing you?"

"What do you have to gain by keeping me?" Lovina countered, trying to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks. Sure Feliciana and Roma said she was pretty, beautiful, but they were family, it didn't count. Feliciana was the one who got called beautiful by others, not her. Apparently her personality was a natural people-repellent, and she usually didn't mind. She wasn't the social type.

"As opposed to your release or giving you back to the crew?" he asked, eyes twinkling as he raised an eyebrow.

"What's the difference between a bastard and a crew of bastards?"

The twinkling vanished, the brows dropping slightly. "I take care of my crew, but I am not like them, _señorita_. We don't spend much time on land, which is the only time they can find female company. Unlike them I care whether or not I have consent before I bed someone."

Lovina felt pale, but kept her death grip on the dagger, her eyes locked on the captain.

"If you have such a shinning moral code, then let me go."

"I have a code, but I wouldn't call it shinning," the pirate chuckled, idly making his way over to her. With each soft thump of well-made boot on the wooden floor, Lovina found herself fighting the urge to back towards the door. "I am not without sin, Lady Vargas, but I draw my lines."

"Stay away from me, _bastardo_," she hissed, shifting her grip on the dagger, bending her arm back slightly.

Eyes glinting, Captain Carriedo cocked his head slightly. "Be careful with that, _señorita, _you might hurt yourself."

"I'm not some wimpy noble brat," hissed Lovina.

"I know. That's why I warned you."

Before Lovina could make sense of that, Captain Carriedo was darting forward. She took a step back in surprise, stabbing at the approaching man. The Spaniard slipped easily to the side of the blade, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip and forcing her hand open. Lovina gasped as it clattered to the floor, his free hand gripping her jaw.

Her back hit the wall. Lovina felt fear stronger than anything she had felt yet churning in her belly. It was the first time the danger, the brutal reality of what could be done to her, had been so…intimate. He was so much taller, broader, and stronger than her. His hand wrapped easily around her right wrist, his fingers overlapping. She thrashed and struggled with everything she had, but even then she could barely move.

The hand on her jaw jerked her face up, forcing her to meet the glinting emerald gaze.

"I did try to warn you," he chided gently.

"Let go of me you son of a-

"No, none of that," he said, smiling as he shifted his grip on her jaw, clamping her mouth shut. She glowered at him, even as her heart pounded in her chest. "But there is a price for getting free, _mi __pequeño tomate_. Tell me, have you been kissed before?"

Lovina found herself spluttering as he returned to his original grip on her jaw. Not just at the question, but at what he called her. "W-What the hell? What kind of a question is that? Of course I've been kissed. And there's no way in hell I'm _anyone's_ little tomato, let alone _yours_ you _bastardo!"_

"Liar," chided the Spaniard, a smile on his face.

Before Lovina could defend her lie, the captain did something that froze her in place. Holding her jaw in a surprisingly strong grip between thumb and forefinger, he dipped down, slanting his mouth across hers.

It was….strange. His lips were cool, but then everything seemed to grow very warm very fast. They moved over hers, gone as limp from shock as the rest of her. He gently sucked on her lower lip, even as he moved his fingers higher up on her jaw, forcing it open.

When he started to slip his tongue through her lips, Lovina snapped out of it. She waited, still in semi-shock, until he was passed her teeth before biting down as hard as she could.

The Spaniard yelped, tearing away from her. Well, tearing his _mouth_ away from her. It was a start.

"I can't _believe_ you just did that," Lovina hissed. "What's your problem, _bastardo__?"_

"I thought you said you'd been kissed before," teased the captain, eyes dancing brighter than they had before.

Lovina's answer was to jerk her knee up as hard as she could. Why hadn't she tried it before?

Emerald eyes went wide, white showing all the way around the green. A strange, remarkably high pitched wheeze escaped his lips. Lovina tore from the frozen hands, shoving him away. He staggered back a step, doubling over, but he was straightening slowly as she made a dash for the door.

Lovina grabbed the heavy bar, throwing her shoulder into it as she tried to heave it open. She managed to get it halfway out of its slot when a tanned hand slammed it back down again, another grabbing her by the forearm in an iron grip.

Whirling to glare at her captor, ready to give him the tongue-lashing of a lifetime, Lovina found herself faced with an expression she had yet to see. For once, there was no trace of twinkling or amusement, or anything remotely positive in those emerald eyes. They seemed darker, more dangerous. Everything about Captain Carriedo did. Lovina realized with a chill she had crossed a line, realized she had sparked a temper she hadn't known existed. In her burst of temper she'd almost forgotten that she'd actually heard of this man before. The infamous pirate, Captain Carriedo, one of four who roamed the seas and had been labeled by the East India Trading Co. as a Pirate Lord. The price on his head was second only to that put on Captain Kirkland, a former admiral in Her Majesty's Navy. Carriedo himself was said to be a former conquistador.

"Ungrateful _moza_," he growled, his voice sending a chill down her back despite the fact it was still an octave or two too high. "Would you rather be tossed back to those _mestizos_ _sucios__? _Do you have any idea what they would do to you then?"

Lovina stared up at him, fear piercing her heart like a dagger.

He constricted his grip, making her eyes tighten as pain shot down her arm. "I am your best bet, accept that. Why can't you see your position clearly, _tonto?"_

Before she could even contemplate an answer, he spun them around and shoved her onto the bed. Lovina landed with a gasp, and soon found her boots being yanked from her feet. She tried to kick out, struggling to sit up and scramble away, but then the captain was over her, pinning her down. He grabbed her flailing wrists, pinning them above her head, pinning her legs under his knees before she could kick him again.

"Understand your position, Lady Vargas," he said coldly.

Lovina glowered up at him, though she was fighting tears. "I understand it just fine, _bastardo_, now let me go!"

"No, I don't think you do, _señorita_. Not every fight can be one by merely a sharp tongue. If you keep going like this you'll get yourself killed, or worse."

This time there was no sharp comeback on her tongue. It was a rare event for Lovina. It was the first time since she could remember that she was too scared to even lash out. And what did she have left to lash out with if not words? The reason she used them to begin with was because she shared her twin's borderline petite frame, and while a slender figure was lovely when it came to dresses it did nothing to help you win a fight. Carriedo was holding her down without seeming to try. She was at his mercy.

Closing her eyes in hopes of keeping the tears at bay, she asked in a low voice, "What do you want, Carriedo?"

Lovina started as he sighed, and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry to frighten you, _señorita_. But it would break my heart to see something happen to you because you challenged the wrong person."

Lovina's eyes flew open, a startled gasp escaping as the pirate stopped supporting himself, flopping down on top of her. She jerked away as he nuzzled her neck, chuckling. "I have no wish to hurt you, Lovi. And don't call me Carriedo. My name is Antonio."

_ "Lovi?"_ demanded the girl incredulously.

_"S_**_Í_**_,"_ said the pirate. She could feel him smiling, and started wiggling again.

"You might want to stop doing that. You're already tempting enough," chuckled the pirate.

Lovina froze. "Pervert!" she blurted, face flushing.

"Only for you."

"Get your oversized pirate ass off me!"

The only response this got was a patient sigh. "Go to sleep, Lovi."

"Like this?!"

"You smell nice," he mused sleepily.

Lovina groaned, exasperated. "_Dio,_ what kind of pirate are you?"

"At the moment? A rich, happy, and very tired one. Now go to sleep or I'll put you in the brig."

"I'll take the brig."

"And I'll leave the key with one of my least-trusted men."

Lovina clamped her mouth shut. Still, she was tired. When she nodded off she was muttering a variety of names at the pirate that she knew the nuns would not approve of.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

When Lovina opened her eyes groggily, it was to morning light streaming through the windows. She was on her side on the large bed, one of the blankets thrown over her. For a moment she stared at it, frowning. It took all of a few seconds to remember what had happened the night before and where she was. It took a few more before she realized Carriedo was gone, and had apparently put the blanket over her before leaving.

Muttering about perverted pirates, Lovina crawled off the bed and went searching for her boots. They were scattered on the floor just passed the foot of the bed, and she set about yanking them on. She had one foot shod and was yanking on the second when the door opened.

She looked up in time to see the Spaniard push the door open, balancing a tray in one hand. He smiled when he saw her, though she noticed he didn't even bother to shut the door. He carried the tray to the desk, setting it down.

Ignoring it, Lovina slowly got to her feet, planning a break for the door.

"Don't waste your time, _señorita_. Please, come, sit, eat. The food is always best after a raid."

Lovina glared at him, but didn't move from her current position. "What do you mean waste of time?"

He turned to her, still smiling, and said, "We've had the favor of the wind ever since we left Port Diego, Lovi. We are nowhere near land, and even a good swimmer would risk running into more pirates before they reached it."

Lovina gave him one last glare, and then eyed the food. It was an hour passed sunrise, at least, and she was hungry. She saw bread, cheese, apples, and a dull bronze goblet.

As he turned to leave Carriedo said, "You're welcome to roam the ship, Lovi, but please try to avoid the weapons. My crew will use any excuse to get their hands on you."

Rather than snap at him, Lovina went for the food. She was starving, and despite what she may thing of the pirate he was right. The food was good, though the goblet looked suspiciously like the ones kept in the kitchen for use when _Nonno_ wasn't entertaining guests.

Once she'd cleaned the plate and drained the goblet, Lovina turned towards the door with a sigh. _It might be a while before I get a chance to get away,_ she thought grimly. _Might as well have a look around._ Then she grudgingly admitted, _at least he's not keeping me locked up in one room all day._

Resigned for the time being, she marched towards the still open door.

* * *

**Please note that I only know a few random words in various languages that are not English. What I don't know is left in the hands of the sometimes sketchy Google Translate. If I make a mistake please don't be offended, it was a honest one, and feel free to review and correct me so that I can go back and fix it. I'm a stickler for accuracy, ladies and gents.**

**Spanish Translations:**

**Una belleza- a beauty**

**Moza- essentially 'wench' as I understand it.**

**Mestizos sucios- dirty mongrels  
**

**Tonto- 'idiot'**

**If Lovina has to get creative in her swearing I will put up translations of those too, but I think the classics can be easily recognized.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, now seems a really good time to remind readers that my account is less than a week old at this point. I'm learning as a go. One of those recently learned things is that when I _want_ to update doesn't have supreme power over _when_ I update.**

**Shout out to Reviewers Deutschland3 and Angy! If you think I'm slow now, you should see what happens when I don't think anyone is enjoying my work :) **

**That said, enjoy!**

* * *

The crew appeared to be hung-over as a general rule, more interested in scowling grouchily and shuffling about their duties than bothering her. The other two ships were flaking the _Delfín_ _Rojo_, though both were slightly smaller in size.

Lovina picked her way across the deck to the rail on the starboard side. No matter how much she strained, she couldn't see a trace of land in any direction. When she move to the rail on the portside, she got the same result.

"Damn it," she muttered, hitting the rail. Now she'd have to wait until they made another stop or raid before she could make a break for it.

"I know you might not enjoy this."

Lovina started, swinging around to glower at the captain. He just smiled sweetly and continued, "But the sea is beautiful, _s__ì__?_ She is both a cruel mistress and an enchanting one. It would be very hard for me to leave her."

"You say that like I give a damn, _bastardo_," growled Lovina

The captain just continued to smile. "If you are biding your time I'm afraid I must disappoint you, _señorita_. I don't let treasures slip through my fingers so easily."

With that he turned and walked away, making his way up to the helm where a crew member stood at the wheel. The wind made his red coat ripple around him, the feather in his hat bending against it. He took out a bronze spy glass and started scanning the horizon, ignoring the wind that pulled their sails taunt.

Lovina shook herself off, stalking to the front of the ship. She'd been sailing before, on her grandfather's ships. The _Delfín_ _Rojo_ was hardly the newly made, top-of-the-line ships her _Nonno_ used to transport people and goods. She was sleeker, as were the two that flanked her, built as much for speed as they were hauling booty. While both seemed a bit run down, Lovina knew good ships when she saw them. These would weather the worst of storms if captained right. She was reluctantly glad of that, as while she wouldn't mind seeing Carriedo go down she most defiantly did not want to go down with him.

She turned away from the rail, but as she did Lovina found her hair billowing into her face. Muttering curses, she grabbed at the copper locks, trying to shove them behind her face. After a minute of trying to get her hair under control, with no apparent success, she turned back into the wind so that it blew the strands behind her again.

Lovina looked down at her dress for a moment, studying it. Then she selected the ribbon stitched around the right cuff, and started ripping it from the fabric as neatly as she could. Despite her efforts the results were somewhat ragged, but she did manage to get the ribbon free.

Muttering under her breath, Lovina faced into the wind, gathering her hair behind her. She tied it back as best she could with the ribbon, and while there were at least a dozen strands still free to tickle her face most of it was held in check. She'd seen some fabric among the gold and other booty, but she doubted even lethargic pirates would appreciate her going near their take, no matter what the reason.

Shoving the flyaway's behind her ears in a fruitless attempt to get them to stay put, Lovina looked back up at the captain. He was bent over a table now, a thoughtful frown on his face. Realizing he was plotting their course, Lovina stomped back towards the helm.

"Where the hell are we going?" she asked as she climbed up. The crewman at the wheel glanced at her, but then went back to his daydreaming.

The captain glanced up at her, and then started rolling up the map. "You do remember the part about not being allowed off the ship, yes?"

Lovina glared at him. "Of course I do, but I still want to know where this damn ship is going. You owe me that much, _bastardo_."

Smiling cheerfully, he said, "I will tell you, but only if you promise to start calling me Antonio."

Reasoning that she barely called him by name anyway, she said, "Fine."

Slipping the map into an inner pocket of his long cloak, Antonio said, "We are going to Tortuga. My men like to celebrate after a good haul."

Lovina frowned. "What's Tortuga?"

"A simple port town. A pirate haven, if you will. Not very nice if you're not a pirate. It's four days sailing from Port Diego, but if the weather stays like this we should make it in three."

"How long are we going to be staying there?" asked Lovina wearily. The idea of being docked at a place known to be a pirate haven didn't sit well with her. While she had a shaky trust that Antonio wouldn't try anything sober, the same didn't go for a horde of drunk pirates.

Antonio shrugged, going to stand by the rail. "We stay until I decide on our next heading, or the crew go through their spoils. Whichever happens first." Smiling wryly he said, "You would be amazed how quickly they go through gold. It's why the raids have to produce so much. If I don't let them take as much as they can, then they'll be demanding a new heading in less than a week."

"It ain't our fault, captain," protested the man standing at the wheel. "Rum is cheap, but the ladies ain't."

Captain Carriedo turned to regard the man coolly. "Juan, you are in the presence of a lady. Keep your tongue civil or I will cut it out."

Lovina didn't believe the threat. Though judging by the way the color left the man's face, he didn't agree. She frowned at Antonio, who had turned back to the sea. She genuinely didn't believe he would do it...right? Then again this man had, presumably, sailed with Antonio long enough to know whether or not this was true. And hadn't she been faced with that same iciness just last night? For all his smiles and cheer, captain Carriedo wasn't to be taken lightly.

"What the hell do you expect me to do?" she demanded, fists on hips. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life doing nothing on a stupid ship, _idiota_."

Antonio cocked his head. "We will find something for you to do, don't worry _señorita_. Do you not find freedom from work enjoyable?"

Lovina huffed, folding her arms. "Depends on the work, _bastardo_."

The crewman turned, opening his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut and faced forward again when he saw Antonio still had an eye on him.

"You really shouldn't give them openings like that, Lovi. Now, what kind of work do you have in mind?"

"Well, do- _Lovi?_ Where the hell did that come from?"

"It is cute, _s__ì__?"_ asked Antonio, smiling brightly.

"No. Don't call me that," growled Lovina.

"Then what should I call you?"

"How about my name, _idiota_."

"Only if you return the favor, Lovi."

Lovina glowered at him. Antonio continued to smile. Finally she growled, "Fine, _Antonio_."

"See? Was that so hard?"

One advantage of living in a port city was that, in ditching lessons and functions, Lovina had found herself among sailing folk most of the time. It was where she had learned her creative vocabulary, as well as several useful hand gestures. Now seemed like an opportune time to use one of her favorites. It indicated the person to whom it was directed should attempt something physically impossible.

Antonio arched an eyebrow. "Where did you learn that, Lovi?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't call me that!"

"Only if you call me Antonio, and I would appreciate it if you would stop making rude hand gestures, Lovi. It's not ladylike."

"I'll be ladylike when I want to be _bast_\- _Antonio_," Lovina corrected at the last minute. She didn't want to give him any more excuses to call her by that irritating nickname. "Do you know what being a lady means?"

The pirate considered this, and then leaned back against the side of the ship, folding his arms. "Enlighten me, Lady Vargas. Just what does being nobility entail?"

Temper spiking, Lovina found herself growling out her answer. "It means, Antonio, that while the lords get to frolic the damned grounds and get lessons in sword fighting and horseback riding, we're stuck inside that damned house getting hit with switches. Every time you don't do what that bitch of a governess told you to perfectly, she'd find something to hit with a switch. 'Keep your back straight! Don't slouch!', have you ever spent an entire afternoon sitting in a chair with your back tied to a board? 'Get out of the kitchens! Ladies don't cook! Get back to that embroidery!' Then when I stabbed myself so much with that damned needle she'd switch me for getting blood on the cloth! 'Ladies are always conscious of the latest fashions and dress accordingly.' On top of everything else she made me wear a corset every day from breakfast to dinner until _Nonno_ made her leave. Let me tell you, you don't know pain until you put on a corset. If you try to do anything besides sit daintily in a corner your at risk of passing out because you can't _breathe_."

By the end of her rant Lovina had gone from growling to yelling. She made herself stop, panting as she waited for Antonio to react. She half expected a lecture of some sort, or worse, a reappearance of that chilling, merciless persona.

Instead, shocking her, he smiled as sweetly as before and asked, "You like to cook?"

Lovina blinked a few times, but said carefully, "Yes?"

"_Maravilloso!_ I haven't been able to find a real cook willing to sail with me yet. I could force one, of course, but I'd rather not worry about poison. Come, come, I will show you the kitchen. It's never been used, though. It will be a little messy. Are you coming, Lovina?"

"I..._s__ì_," said Lovina, slowly trialing after him. Was he serious? There was no way the pirate was honest about this, he was tricking her. The only reason _Nonno_ hadn't kept the twins from the kitchens was because he hadn't the heart. Lovina was fully aware anyone else would have banned them from it, but he had indulged them. On the other hand, people liked food, especially men she'd found. Perhaps he didn't care who prepared it so long as it was prepared.

"You'll let me cook?" she clarified, trialing the captain below.

Antonio smiled at her over his shoulder. "Of course. It makes you happy, and we get to eat good food. Everyone wins, _s__ì?"_

Lovina opened her mouth, and then closed it. What was she supposed to say to that? What's more, the words 'it makes you happy' repeated in her mind over and over. No one had said that before...

Then Antonio opened the door to the small kitchen, and Lovina groaned. _"Buon Dio,_ _qualcuno ha mai_ _pulito_ _qui?_"

"Eh, not really. I'm afraid you will need to clean it before you can use it."

Lovina glared at him, but started rolling up her sleeves. "Where's the damned mop?

* * *

**Maravilloso- wonderful**

**Buon Dio, qualcuno ha mai pulito qui?- Good God, has anyone ever cleaned in here? **

**Please Review! Will update when I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to Hinotori-hime! No my friend, you are not the only shipper of this pairing! :)**

**The only thing with writing a Spamano story was that, while it is one of my favored pairings, I was a little worried about my portrayal of them. Delighted to know I'm on the right track!**

* * *

Lovina didn't realize she'd spent the entire day scrubbing away at the filthy kitchen until Antonio came in with a lantern. She was standing back in the doorway, trying to decide if she'd gotten everything.

The pirate whistled softly. "I should have gone to Port Diego years ago, Lovi."

"Don't call me that," she grumbled, glaring at him. She would have been more enthusiastic about it, but she was tired. She might enjoy working, keeping her hands busy, but it was tiring.

"It still suits you," he chuckled. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he gently guided her out, pulling the door closed. "Come, you can cook tomorrow. Tonight, eat, rest, _s__ì__?"_

Lovina had to smother a yawn before she eyed him. "Am I going to have to sleep in your damned bedroom again?"

"Where else would you sleep? Consider it your safe haven, Lovi. I tell my crew, unless it is life or death or I'm already dead, don't go in my rooms. One did not listen, so I killed him. Now the others listen. Besides, if you do not sleep in my bed with me, you sleep below with the crew."

"That's blackmail, _bastardo_," muttered Lovina, deciding their previous deal was no longer in effect.

"Maybe. I don't mind."

"How the hell can you smile so much?" demanded Lovina as she stomped across the deck. "You're a damn pirate."

Antonio considered this as he held the door open for her. "Yes, I am a pirate. That does not mean I can't be nice. You know that, right?"

Lovina was about to snap "no", but stopped herself. What if that made him mad, like before? Once she was thinking about it, she had to admit he wasn't all that bad. Hell, compared to her old governess, the pirate was a saint when it came down to how they treated her. Yes she was a prisoner here, and given the chance she'd run like hell. Yes she'd been scared shitless her first night there, but even so he hadn't actually physically hurt her. He didn't hit her or yell at her, didn't degrade her or make her feel like a waste of resources, just the opposite actually.

"You're a damn ass, you know that?" she informed him, marching passed the pirate into what she now viewed as the world's most comfortable prison cell. _"Sei un bastardo stupido."_

"Are the excessive insults because you're about to complement me, Lovi?" asked Antonio, smiling as he shut the door and lowered the bar into place.

Glaring out the window, ignoring the heat in her face, Lovina said, "You're nicer than that bitch governess ever was. Better than nothing, _bastardo_."

Antonio's face brightened, something Lovina hadn't thought possible. "Really? So all the nasty names don't mean you hate me?"

Before Lovina could set him straight, he executed a hug attack, grabbing her up and lifting her feet off the floor. "Hey! Let me go _idiota!_ Put me down you stupid-

The pirate cut her off before she could finish her insult, and Lovina's eyes went wide. She was too shocked by the fact he actually _kissed_ her to do more than hold perfectly still. She was still mimicking a statue when Antonio pulled away, still smiling.

"I still can't believe you've never been kissed, Lovi," he said, setting her down on her feet. "I know you have a temper, but you're very pretty."

Lovina vaguely heard him, but her arm was already in motion. No sooner had he finished the complement did the smacking sound of skin-on-skin ring through the cabin. It had been a reflex, really, she was still startled by the combination of the kiss and getting called 'very pretty'. It wasn't something she was used to, to say the least.

Antonio just blinked at her, her hand still resting where it had slapped him on the cheek. He seemed more baffled than upset, returning her stare. "Eh...you okay, Lovi?"

Lovina yanked her hand away, and really hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt, she demanded, "Why the hell did you call me pretty, pirate _bastardo?!"_

Said pirate cocked his head, and smiled, despite the red handprint he was now sporting. "It is true, no? Lovina is very pretty, even if she had a dirty mouth and gets mad a lot."

Again, this was not something she was used to. So rather than swear or punch him, or both, Lovina found herself frozen in place, face getting redder and redder.

Antonio's smile broadened, and he poked her cheek cheerfully, "Your face looks like a tomato! It really suites you. I never saw a cute tomato before."

Lovina had never been so embarrassed in all her life. It finally erupted, breaking her shock. "Get out!" she shrieked, shoving the pirate towards the door. "Get out, get out, _get out!"_

Antonio, still grinning, was quick to scurry out, though he did lock the door behind him. Lovina braced her hands against the wood, head hanging as she breathed heavily. What was wrong with her? Yes she had a temper but usually she had more control than this. It was pathetic how easily he could derail her. Then again, aside from her family no one had ever called her 'pretty' before.

Was that it, why he did it so easily? She was used to odd looks, to being ignored by people _Nonno_ labeled 'prospective husbands'. It was the first time in her life she wasn't ignored in favor of Feliciana. Even after she'd met Ludwig, and the first meeting was all it took for Feliciana to decide, they still had their eyes on her. Even when a blind man could see she adored Ludwig...Lovina had tried to ignore it, hiding behind her temper, but it still stung. She knew her personality had had a lot to do with it, and they were twins for pities sake. Why else would everyone and their mother think Feliciana so much more attractive?

_If he meets Feli, he'll change his mind,_ she thought miserably. _Everyone does. He just hasn't met her yet. Even_ Nonno _liked her better. He never said it because he's not supposed to play favorites, but he never had to._

Lovina, tired and brooding, drifted over to the corner under the window. The sun was setting on the other side of the ship, slowly dipping the room into shadows. She sat with her back to the wall, drawing her knees up under her chin. Even though she was hungry, she wished Antonio would stay away, though he would most likely bring food when he came back. That was just her luck, wasn't it? The only person to have a notable level of interest in her was a pirate.

Closing her eyes, it wasn't long before Lovina nodded off, still trying to decide if this was just an elaborate way of getting into her skirts or if Antonio really did have a fondness for her.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

When Lovina woke up, she was starving. As she sat up, it occurred to her that she should he sore and cold as well. Considering she'd fallen asleep in a tight position on the floor, she should have been. Now she found herself in the bed, covered in blankets. A tray with more food on it sat on the desk, just like the day before. Antonio was gone again, though when she started to crawl off the bed she found the other side still a little warm.

The food was the same, but still good, fresh from the raid. Besides, she was starving, and even half rotten food would have tasted good. Lovina cleaned the tray, gulped the water down, and went to the door. It was open again, and she wondered if Antonio didn't just lock it at night.

There were a few white puffy clouds on the sky when she came out on deck, looking around. The sun shone down brightly from its place in the mid-morning sky, warming her face. Lovina found herself cracking a smile, and though she knew the sun would no doubt become blistering later in the afternoon, it felt nice now.

The wind was just as strong as the day before, and she grimaced as the flyaway's and stray locks attacked her face once more. The ribbon had come loose in the night, and before she could grab it the wind whipped it away, yanking it overboard before she could grab it.

"Damn it," she muttered, grabbing at her locks.

Heaving a sigh, she turned back into the wind, letting it push her hair back away from her face. This time she ripped the ribbon from her other cuff, leaving it as ragged as its partner. She tied the scrap of ribbon around as much of her hair as she could, huffing out a sigh when she'd finished.

"I can see why sailors hack the stuff off," she grumbled to no one in particular.

"Don't do that, Lovi," said a voice from behind her. When she swung around, startled, she found Antonio standing behind her, a frown on his face. How hadn't she heard him come up? He was wearing boots on a wooden ship for pities sake.

"Why not?" she demanded, folding her arms. She'd never actually cut it off, she liked her long hair thank you very much. That didn't change the fact that it was damned annoying when you were on a ship where the wind was constantly blowing.

"You shouldn't," he insisted, and then turned towards the hatch in the middle of the ship's deck. "Wait here."

Lovina frowned as he dropped below. Shrugging it off, she turned to look over the lapping waves, peering down over the rail. One of the other ships were farther behind, looking more like a toy than a vessel in the distance as it trailed behind them. The other was a little farther behind them, but not by much.

This time she heard Antonio as he crossed the deck, and when she turned he had a scrap of red cloth in one hand. He gestured for her to turn back around, which she did wearily. When she felt something drop on top of her head she demanded, "What are you doing, _bastardo?"_

"You will not cut your hair," he said bluntly. "But if it annoys you I can fix that. Hold still, please, Lovi."

Lovina considered wiggling, because he'd called her Lovi, but he had said please. Considering she was told constantly to use it herself, no one ever really directed it at her. Besides, she was getting irritatingly used to the nickname. It was certainly better than the ones she'd known people had called her behind her back. Her only complaint then was that they hadn't been very creative.

Antonio wrapped one edge of the cloth just above her forehead, bringing two corners of what appeared to be a triangular cloth around at the base of her neck, tying them together with a few quick movements. Then he stepped back and said, "There. Better, _s__ì__?"_

Lovina reached up to carefully feel around his work, curious. The irritating flyaway's were gone, at least. She soon found he had tied the cloth over her head like a handkerchief, keeping her hair back and her flyaway's down. "Not bad," she admitted grudgingly. Then she realized something. "Hey, where'd my ribbon go?"

"I'm keeping it," said Antonio simply, smiling cheerfully as he stood beside her.

"Why?" grouched Lovina.

"Because."

"That's not an answer, _bastardo_."

Antonio shrugged, but didn't say anything else.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Lovina poked around the kitchen when the sun reached its noon point. She moved all the food and anything cooking related to the kitchen, and took stock of what she had. Mostly it was things like dried meat, hardtack, bread, cheese, plus a barrel of apples. There were a few bags of flour and a bag of sugar as well, but she set those aside for later. She could make more when what they already had ran out.

She was wondering if she should try to make a sort of stew, both for the sake of variety and to make the food go a bit farther, when the door creaked open behind her. Not turning around she asked, "What do you want, _bastardo?"_

"I ain't the captain, wench."

Lovina whirled around, facing the crewman. This one she recognized, the man who had captured her in the first place. He had a very unpleasant grin on his face, made even more so by the few green teeth that had yet to fall out of his mouth.

Propping her fists on her hips, Lovina decided to pretend she wasn't unsettled by him cornering her in the kitchen. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want what was supposed to be mine, before the captain took you away from me."

Lovina took a step back as he advanced. "Stay away from me."

Grange ignored this, but it wasn't until he grabbed her shoulders Lovina panicked. She opened her mouth a _screamed_, feeling a faint sense of gratification when it came out loud and piercing. As she did it, she drove her knee up as hard as she could and slammed her head forward.

Something cracked, and a wheezing whistle escaped Grange's mouth. Lovina continued to scream as he fell into the counter, clutching his family jewels with one hand and his bleeding nose with the other. It only lasted for a moment, and even as he crashed into the wood surface he was reaching for her with his blood-covered hand.

Lovina bolted for the door, only to crash into Antonio as he threw the door open. She stared up at him, wide eyed as he grabbed her shoulders. She felt a tingle of icy fear dart down her spine when she saw the look on his face, but then noticed it wasn't directed at her this time. It was directed at the man stumbling after her, face contorted in anger.

"I said no one was to touch her," he said coolly. As he said it, he put an arm around Lovina's shoulders, pulling her behind him.

Lovina peeked around him as Grange said, "I brought her in, she was my take. If you're going to keep her for yourself- "

_BANG!_

Lovina squeaked, clapping her hands over her ears as the crack of a pistol rang through the small room. When she peered back around Antonio, she saw Grange fall to the floor, blood pouring from a wound in his chest, where she knew his heart to be. Her mouth fell open slightly, and she stared up at Antonio as he coolly holstered the pistol.

By this time several members of the crew had gathered in the hall behind them. Antonio grabbed Lovina by the wrist, pulling her out. "Dispose of that," he ordered as they parted to let him pass.

Lovina couldn't find her voice to protest as she was pulled along, back up on deck and into the cabin. Once inside Antonio shoved the bar down and yanked her into his arms, holding her tight. Lovina went ridged, but felt the tension slowly melted out of her. She didn't wiggle or swear, just buried her face in his coat and closed her eyes. She'd never admit it, but Grange had scared her, scared her bad.

"Oh Lovi," murmured the pirate after a long minute. "I heard you scream. What did he do?"

"Nothing," mumbled Lovina.

Antonio loosened his grip enough to reach down and grip her chin, lifting her face. "Lovina, if he did anything to you-

"He didn't!" protested Lovina. "He grabbed me, I screamed, kneed him in the balls and head butted his damned ugly face. That's it. The bastard hurt a hell of a lot more than me when you found us."

Antonio seemed to relax a little. "But you were still scared."

"Was not," grumbled Lovina, looking away.

"It's okay to be scared, Lovi."

Lovina wanted to swear at him, but her eyes were starting to burn, so was her nose. She buried her face in his chest, hoping he wouldn't notice. If he did he didn't let on, holding her with one hand and stroking her hair with the other.

Of all the things she hated doing, crying was at the top of that list. Why was she so scared, anyway? She'd been in a much more compromising position that first night. Why did Grange getting close scare her so much more than Antonio ever had?

_ Damn this bastard is confusing,_ thought Lovina miserably. _Why can't he be like everyone else?_

She ignored the voice in the back of her mind that wondered if that was such a bad thing.

* * *

**Sei un bastardo stupido- you're a stupid bastard**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to** **Hintori-hime, Vintage Sherry, Rani-Girl! **

**Be warned, it might be a little while before I can update. (By 'while' I mean about a week, maybe a little longer.) That doesn't mean I won't be shooting for sooner :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, the crew gave Lovina a wide birth, which she was very glad of. Though she did marvel at the fact that it seemed to take Antonio killing one of them off before they listened to a new rule. Was that due to all the rum they seemed to drink or were they naturally that stupid? She'd honestly considered asking, but thought better of it.

Antonio still let her wander the ship as she pleased, though she found herself in the kitchen or at the rail most of the time. She made a cauldron of stew for lunch, which the crew seemed to greatly appreciate. Considering everyone and their mother had insisted nobles shouldn't cook, the crew certainly gobbled down her food enthusiastically enough.

It was mid afternoon when Antonio joined her at the starboard rail, standing quietly behind her. This made her uneasy, so she demanded, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Then why are you standing there?"

"Your hair is very pretty, Lovi."

Lovina swung around. As she did, she felt something pull her hair, and when she faced Antonio one hand was still extended. He tilted his head, smiling in that irritatingly cheerful way.

"Don't touch my hair, _bastardo_," she protested. "It's creepy."

"Sorry," shrugged the pirate, not sounding at all apologetic. He turned his gaze back to the sea, one hand resting lazily on the hilt of his sword.

Lovina eyed him, and slowly turned back around. Folding her arms across her chest, she asked, "Would you care to explain why you're keeping me? What am I, some pet?" She was hardly about to complain about him not really doing anything to her, but she honestly didn't know why he'd bothered keeping her.

"No, not really. I did not intend for you to get captured, but I'm not complaining, _señorita_. For now you will sail with us. I would appreciate it if you would keep your distance from the crew and remain on the ship while we are at port. I'm afraid once you leave my ship I can't protect you."

"For now?"

"For now. I've found that the future is as changeable as the weather. One day it's clear, and the next it's a storm, a ship-sinker." He moved to stand beside her, pointing up at the puffy clouds scattered across the sky. "See, Lovi? A few clouds, and there's no storm, at least not for a few days. Long enough for us to reach port. But if it's clear...

"A storm's on its way," said Lovina grimly. "_Nonno_ told us about that."

"_S__ì_, it is the same way in more than just sailing. If it looks perfect, it's about to get very bad."

"Just how long have you been out here?"

"With this ship? Mmm, five years, I think. Before that I sailed with my father."

Lovina glanced at him sharply. "So being a pirate runs in the family?"

"No. My father was a merchant. After my mother died I sailed with him. But if you want to know more, wait until tonight," he said, turning to smile down at her. "And I want to hear good parts about Lovi, not bad things. I doubt you would have protested so much when we brought you on board if you weren't happy where you were."

She glared at him as he walked away, absently rubbing her arms. Was it her, or was the wind getting colder the longer she was on deck?

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

By this point Lovina was grudgingly used to their sleeping arrangement. She was wandering around the cabin, holding a lantern with one hand and scanning the line of books with the other when Antonio came in. She ignored him, as she usually did, and selected a book labeled, _"Carte Nautiche_._"_

"Nautical maps," muttered Lovina, tugging it from the shelf.

"Put that one back, Lovi."

Ignoring him, she set it and the lantern down on the desk. "It's just maps, bastard."

"Lovina, I said put it back."

The fact he actually used her full name made her look up. Lovina froze when she saw the pirate staring at her, face grim. Straightening from her bent position over the desk, she asked, "What's wrong with this one?"

"That doesn't matter, _señorita_. Now put it back on the shelf."

Lovina was about to argue, but decided against it. She gave Antonio a dirty look, but hefted the heavy tome and shoved it back into place on the shelf. "There, happy?"

"_S__ì_. Now come to bed, Lovi. I have something for you."

In a heartbeat Lovina grabbed the lantern, ready to use it as a weapon. "No way, _bastardo!"_

Antonio chuckled, removing his hat and tossing it onto a chest. "No, _señorita_, nothing disreputable. You're a lady, are you not? I thought you might appreciate this. It's amazing all the little nick-knacks that appear when my men just grab any pretty box that catches their eye."

He removed something from his pocket, setting it on the bed before shrugging off the coat. Tossing it onto the chest after the hat, he plopped down to wrestle off his boots. "Come now, I remember all the squawking and fussing about what the wind does to long hair."

Lovina eyed the hairbrush, half interested half weary. It looked similar to the ones she'd had back in her room, stiff horsehair bristles with an elegant silver handle. She'd been trying to keep the worst of the knots out, finger combing her hair whenever she got bored, but it was hardly the same.

As she slowly lowered the lantern back down onto the table she asked, "Why did you bring me that?"

Antonio shrugged, tossing his boots next to the chest and getting to his feet. "It's my understanding that when attempting to court a lady, presents are often in order. Considering how much I see you fussing with your hair, _señorita_, I thought this might be useful."

Lovina hesitated, and took a careful step closer. Antonio perched on the side of the bed and patted the blankets next to him, eyes twinkling.

"I don't bite, Lovi. Well, not if you don't want me to."

When she quickly retraced her step, he sighed. "I want to play a game, Lovi. I answer a question, and then you do the same for me. The game ends when we don't answer a question."

"Why the hell would I want to play a game like that?"

"You're curious, Lovi. I've seen you sneaking around the take. You're lucky none of the crew has noticed yet."

Lovina bristled, but her eyes fell again to the brush. Okay, so she _was_ curious. It occurred to her that this might be what that old saying referred to, curiosity killing the cat. And her hair was a rats nest now no matter what she did.

Slowly, reluctantly, she came around to the other side of the bed, climbing onto it. She sat cross-legged at the beds foot, leaning across to snatch up the brush. As she started untying the cloth that still held her hair down, she asked, "If your father was a merchant, why are you a pirate?"

Antonio chuckled. "It's not that simple, Lovi."

"That's my question, _bastardo,"_ she said, starting on her hair. She started working her way up from the ends, grimacing as the brush almost got stuck on the first pass through just a few inches of hair.

"If I answer this question, you have to tell me about your father, Lovi."

Lovina kept a straight face, glad brushing her hair gave her something to focus on. "Fine."

"My father captained a ship that helped to transport gold for Spain. He would be gone for much of the year, sailing between Spain and the new world. He was an honest man with an honest trade. Unfortunately he was too good at it. The rumors are right you know, England's queen knows full well what the pirates are doing. They're taking her coin to do it. It was the men hired by that _puta_ who killed my father. They attacked his ships during the night, killed every crewman, including him."

Antonio paused for a moment, picking up her discarded head cloth as he took a deep breath. As he fingered the red silk he continued, "The captain who did it spared me, if you could call it that. Even when I lied, told him I was ten years old instead of seven. Said I was too young to kill but old enough to work. _Hijo de puta_ kept me as a cabin boy for the next five years. I waited, I watched, and one night when we docked in Tortuga I left." Nodding to the sword belt on the chest he added, "Slit his throat with his own sword first, though. Don't stop, Lovi."

Lovina had stopped brushing at the last sentence, momentarily frozen. Was he the nice Antonio or the mean one? He sounded like the nice one, but she'd never heard him swear before. Swallowing tightly, she continued brushing.

"I barrowed some of the last take and bargained my way onto a ship leaving the same night. It's not as hard to find a ship as you might think. Before she was the _Delfín_ _Rojo,_ she was the _Moon Darter_, a British smuggling ship. Find a few mercenaries, take the ship, and then give the crew a choice. They can join, take their chances with the sea, or die. You'd be surprised how many took the first one. It's more than my father ever got."

Laying down the cloth and smoothing it out, he smiled at Lovina. "I know it's not as exciting as the rumors, but it's the truth. Now, tell me of your father."

Lovina focused very hard on brushing out each and every tangle. "He didn't leave me with any stories. I never knew him. He left before my mother could even tell him she was pregnant."

Antonio frowned, and for a moment she was afraid he might get angry. She was surprised when he said, "I'm sorry, Lovi."

She shrugged. "Feh, his loss. The _bastardo_ left us, he was probably a bum anyway."

"What of your mother?"

Lovina eyed him. This was the most information she'd ever been able to get out of him, and she saw potential in playing his game. "If I tell you, will you return the favor?"

Antonio smiled. "Of course, Lovi."

"Our mother died when we were eight. She was pretty, nice, everybody liked her. _Nonno_ says we both look like her. He brought us to Port Diego from Italy after that so he could raise us."

The pirate tilted his head slightly. "We? Ah, yes, you have a sister, _s__ì__?"_

"Yes, Feliciana. We're twins. Does that count as an extra question?"

Antonio chuckled. "Very well, Lovi." Then he sobered, continuing, "I don't remember much of my mother. I was four when she died. I remember she was beautiful, and she could sing beautifully. _Padre_ used to say the birds would go silent so they could listen."

Lovina wasn't sure what she could say to that. She remembered her mother, but they were mostly flashes, memories scattered here and there. While Feliciana had been easier to handle, her mother hadn't neglected Lovina for it. Rather, after multiple failures, she discovered her daughter had a knack for gardening. Add to that her love of this new food called tomatoes, and you had a happy Lovina. Some of the best memories of her mother were when they were working the garden together.

"What is your second question, Lovi?"

"Oh, um...are you an only child?" Curse it, she should have thought this through! Now as her chance, what sort of question should she ask him?

"_S__ì_." He hummed thoughtfully, and then asked, "Tell me, Lovi, did I steal you away from a suitor?"

"What? No," snapped Lovina. Just because _Nonno_ had a list he was working through and suitors came by almost daily didn't mean she was actually courting any of them. Most turned right back around and left within the same day. Her current record was twenty minutes.

"Good. Not that it would matter, but it helps to know who wants my head."

"Besides the entire British Navy and Spanish Armada?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Antonio chuckled. "The British Navy, yes. I make a point to sink as many of their ships as I can, and I'm afraid they don't like it. But I have agreement with Spain, of sorts. I stay away from their ships, and they turn a blind eye."

"Who else have you pissed off?"

"I take it you mean the ones that are still alive?"

Trying not to shudder as she turned away again, Lovina answered, _"S__ì.__"_

"I believe the only one who still lives is Arthur Kirkland. I'm the reason he's a pirate actually. I sunk one too many ships that were under his command, and the Navy didn't do anything about it. He went rouge so he could get my head, but it's been a few years. I think he likes being a pirate."

He actually sounded as though he was _enjoying_ this. Lovina ran her fingers through her hair, making sure she'd finally gotten all the tangles out. How was it the only enemy he had was a British pirate?

"Do you get along with your sister?"

"_S__ì_, why?"

"Curiosity, Lovi. Your turn."

Lovina started to reach for the head cloth, but Antonio snatched it out of reach. "Put it on in the morning, Lovi. Leave it down tonight."

She was about to argue, but thought better of it. Instead she snapped, "Why didn't you want me looking at that damn book?"

Antonio folded up the cloth and climbed off the bed. He tossed it onto the desk, and then went around extinguishing the lanterns Lovina had lit. "The game is over, Lovi."

"That's not fair! I answered all of your damn questions."

"I know. We will play again tomorrow night. Your hair looks pretty, Lovi."

He snuffed the last light, Lovina fuming silently.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

The next day, Lovina woke yet again to an empty bed and a tray of food on the desk. This morning, though, she ignored it. Rather she slipped from the bed, tugged on her boots, and as she tied the cloth back over her hair she made her way to the bookcase. Giving the door a quick glance, she tugged the navigation text down and plunked it down on the desk.

Flipping it open, she found records of tides and currents in addition to maps. That was all it was, charted maps of so many places she couldn't name more than a few. It was all in Spanish, of course, but she could read bits and pieces of it.

Lovina had flipped through about a third of it and was about to shove it back into the bookcase when she came to a lump. Frowning, she flipped the next dozen or so pages and found a folded piece of paper tucked firmly against the books spine. Curious, she pulled it out of the book and carefully unfolded it.

The paper was hardly new, but it was parchment, animal skin, and very durable. When laid out it was two feet by two feet, and depicted most of the known world. She recognized that much easily enough, but what she didn't understand was the writing that crowded the boarders, scribbled in places all over the map along with additional markings.

Lovina was just starting to frown at it, trying to read the scribbled writing, when a cold voice spoke. "I told you not to touch it."

Her head snapped up in time to see Antonio shove the bar into place, and then stride briskly towards her. Lovina scrambled back from the table, trying to keep some distance between herself and Antonio. "I'm sorry!" she blurted. "I just wanted to know what it was."

Antonio didn't stop, his face hard. "That was a mistake, Lovi."

"It's just a map!"

"I told you to leave that book alone, Lovi. Why did you-

"If you would just tell me what-

_"Silencio!"_

Lovina clamped her mouth shut.

Antonio paused a few strides away, but only when her back hit the window. "I've killed men for less, Lovina. You know that."

Not entirely sure if the previous order still stood, Lovina kept her mouth shut. Besides, knowing her tongue she'd say something to make the situation ten times worse. Would he really kill her?

The pirate started walking forward again, and Lovina went ridged. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for a blade or a pistol shot. Her eyes flew wide open a minute later as Antonio did something far different.

Lovina squeaked as she was yanked into his arms, held tight to his chest. "_Niña tonta,_ have you learned nothing?" he murmured. "You are precious to me, Lovi. I couldn't kill you even if I wished to. But you really shouldn't go poking around where I tell you not to. Forget the map, and listen next time, _s__ì__? _Don't forget, I remember where to find your _hermana_."

He released her, moving away, but Lovina was still frozen. She watched as he folded up the map, replaced it in the book and stowed it back in the book case. As happy as she was he hadn't killed her, she wasn't about to forget he'd threatened Feliciana.

* * *

**Padre- father**

**Puta- bitch**

**Hijo de puta - son of a bitch**

**Silencio- silence**

**Niña tonta- silly girl**

**Hermana- sister**

**[]**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to Rani-Girl and Angy!**

**To answer the question posed by a guest, I get my non-English words and phrases from Google Translate. It can be a bit sketchy, so if something doesn't come out right I apologize.**

**To those who are native speakers or are fluent in a language that I use occasionally: If I get something wrong please point it out! I'm OCD about accuracy, and while I find it embarrassing I would rather have it pointed out so I can fix it. If not for my sake do it for the sake of the language. It does not deserve to be butchered, intentionally or otherwise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovina kept her distance from Antonio after that morning, going so far as to walk from one side of the ship to the other if he so much as wandered in her direction. He seemed to have caught on, and was 'chasing' her around the deck when the lookout leaned down from his perch.

"Captain Carriedo! There's a ship to our starboard forward!"

"Thank you, Pablo," called Antonio, stopping to look up. "Do you recognize it yet?"

"No, sir."

"Tell me when you do."

"Aye, sir!"

Lovina peered in the general direction of the ship, as the recent side she'd retreated to was starboard, but she was able to make out a vague shape, little more. Antonio joined her, but this time she decided to stay put, folding her arms and glaring at him. If he noticed he didn't let on.

It was some time before the lookout shouted, "She's flying Gilbert's flag, sir!"

Lovina frowned. Who was Gilbert?

Whoever he was, it made Antonio happy. A wide smile spread across his face, and he laughed. "Ah, good! It's been months since we've seen them."

The crew seemed to be taking this as a good sign too, but Lovina was getting more annoyed by the minute. She really, really hated being left in the dark. When Antonio turned to leave, she grabbed a fistful of his sleeve. "Who the hell is Gilbert?"

He turned, smiling at her. "He is a very good friend of mine. Now let go of me, Lovi, I need to hide the rum."

Lovina frowned, reluctantly obeying, though she followed him as he went below decks. "You have friends? And why are you hiding the rum? You don't drink it."

"No, but my crew does, and it appeases them. Gilbert goes through it like you wouldn't believe, and as much as I like him I'd rather not let him drink a week's worth of rum in one hour."

Rolling her eyes, Lovina said, "Your only friend is a drunk. Delightful."

"Gilbert is not a drunk," chided Antonio, making his way to the bottom deck where the stores were. "He actually has a very high tolerance. And he's not my only friend, Lovi. Believe it or not people usually like me when I'm not on a raid."

Lovina snorted, something she'd learned and used to great effect to irritate her nurses over the years. The protests of "it's not ladylike!" had just urged her to use it more. "I doubt that, _bastardo_."

As Antonio opened a false bottom, rolling barrels of rum into it, he chuckled. "It's true, Lovi."

Two of the crew had followed them down, helping him to stow away the rum. One of them chipped in, "Sure is, miss. The captain's damn popular with the ladies. When we dock in Tortuga just ask any o' them from the br-

"Julio," interrupted Antonio in an eerily cheerful tone. "Remember that new rule about a civil tongue?"

Julio clamped his mouth shut. Lovina scowled at his captain. "No, I don't mind. What was he about to say? Brothels?"

Antonio shut the false bottom, and gave the two crewmen a look that sent them scurrying. Once they were gone Antonio sighed. "They said I was popular, not that made use of their services, Lovi. Besides, that was before I knew you."

Lovina snorted, stomping towards the stairs. "Men. You're acting like I care, you stupid bastard. Why should I? I'm only here because I have to be." She slammed the door in his face, but he caught it, keeping pace with her as she climbed the steps. Okay, so there was a small grain of hurt very, very far down, but she quickly squashed it. He was a pirate. Murder and rum and sex were in the job description.

"Come now, Lovi," chided Antonio. "You're not warming up to me yet?"

"What is there to warm up _to?"_ she demanded, stomping out onto the deck and making for the cabin.

Antonio waited until they were off the main deck to protest, "I thought the game would help."

Lovina slammed the door, dropping the bar moments before Antonio tried to open it.

"I thought you said you didn't care, Lovi," he called through it.

"I don't! I just don't want that drunk bastard anywhere near me!" she shouted back.

"I told you he's not a drunk," protested Antonio.

"Go away!"

She was genuinely surprised when he did. Lovina huffed, glowering around the room. After a moment her eyes fell on the bookcase.

Hesitating, looking back to make sure the door was securely bared in place, Lovina slowly made her way over to the bookcase. She tugged the book of nautical maps down, laying it down on the desk again. Opening it back to the lumped page, she tugged the map out again.

Lovina laid it out over the desk, smoothing out the creases. Giving one last glance at the door, she focused on the map. The scribbles seemed to mostly be in Spanish, but then she could speak it as well as she could English.

At first even once she did decipher a few sentences she wasn't sure of what she was reading. 'Queen's Dogs Favorite Route', 'Unpredictable Storms', 'High Reefs, Tide Won't Matter'? They were clipped sentences, usually warnings. There were a few good notes though, too. 'Smooth Winter Sailing', 'Friendly Indians, Trade Rum', and 'Best Wine Trade'. On the back there was even more, but she only recognized a few of the names listed as ports or trading posts. Each name had a similar scribbling, a warning or a reminder of how best to deal with the people.

Lovina was scanning over it, doing less reading as she searched for an indicator of its importance. She could see why Antonio would be protective of it, any sailor worth his salt would kill to get a map like this, but he'd been outright furious. Why?

At the very bottom of the back, she got her answer. Crammed in as though it was squeezed in the tiny space as an afterthought, was a name. 'Alejandro Carriedo'.

Lovina stared at the name. She didn't have to ask who it was. It would certainly explain why Antonio had gotten so upset. This map was precious to him, for more reasons than one. But why had he gotten as mad as he had?

It occurred to Lovina that as much as he seemed to like her, he also realized the feeling wasn't mutual. But did he really think she'd do something to it? Well, she might _take_ it, as a bargaining chip. Not now though, not _yet_. Maybe when they made port in Tortuga...

Her head snapped up as she heard the crew calling out, Antonio's voice among them. She stiffened, and then looked out the back window to find they were pulling alongside another ship. Gilbert's ship.

Lovina quickly folded up the map, replacing it as exactly as she could before going to the door. Whatever she'd told Antonio, she was curious. And if he was a drunk maybe she could find a way off the _Delfín_ _Rojo_...

Heaving the bar out of the brackets and against the wall, Lovina pulled open the door and stepped out onto the deck. Most of the crew had gathered, and as she watched both crews threw ropes across the gap, pulling the ships closer together. Both were about the same height, and a plank was laid across them.

The first to come across was a tall man in a long, blue coat and a neat white linen shirt. He looked as though he spent a bit more money on his clothes than Antonio, but within reason. While what he had was nice, it also looked as though it'd stand the harsh conditions at sea. A wide brimmed hat as blue as his coat with a white fluffy feather was perched on his head.

Lovina was surprised when a German accented voice reached her ears. "Hey, Toni! Long time no see, _mien_ _freund_."

Antonio laughed, clasping the mans shoulder. "It's good to see you too, _amigo_. Three months, I think? How have you been?"

"When will you learn? I'm awesome!" declared Gilbert, laughing. Lovina stiffened. "The Awesome me is doing well. Spent the last two weeks in Tortuga with gold to spare."

Lovina's jaw dropped. "What did you just call yourself?" No, this couldn't be, not him.

Everyone, even most of the crew turned to look at her. Antonio looked a little surprised, but his smile didn't waver. "Ah, Lovi, this is Gilbert. Gilbert, this is Lady Lovina Vargas."

Lovina shook her head. "No, he's not." Stabbing a finger at him she said, "You bastard! You're Lord Gilbert Belishmet! Your damn brother is trying to marry my sister!"

Gilbert was exactly what Ludwig had described, an albino who referred to himself as the 'Awesome me'. All this time she'd thought he'd been joking. Well, if she couldn't kill Ludwig, she could settle for his brother.

Meanwhile the albino looked surprised. "West? He's getting married? When? Damn, that was fast." Scratching his head he muttered, "How old is he now, anyway? Nineteen?"

"Eighteen," growled Lovina, stomping forward. The crew parted, though she was too busy fuming to think much of it. "He's eighteen and he's trying to marry my baby sister!"

"I thought you said you were twins," pointed out Antonio.

"Don't change the subject," snapped Lovina.

Gilbert grinned, and gave the strangest laugh Lovina had ever heard. "Well, find yourself a feisty one, did you Toni? She's cute."

Lovina gave him her best glower, the one she reserved for snooty ladies and scolding nurses. His grin only widened, but it wavered when Antonio chuckled. It wasn't his usual nice chuckle.

"Gil, as happy as I am to see you, if you call Lovi cute again I'm throwing you overboard."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Rather he asked, "So, headed for Tortuga?"

"_S__ì_. I take it you were just leaving?"

The albino nodded. "_Ja,_ but I would recommend you take the long way there, _mein_ _freund_."

Antonio raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Why?"

"Captain Eyebrows got there two days ago. Why do you think I left? I might be awesome, but I like my ship in one piece."

Lovina frowned. The name was new to her, but Antonio stiffened. "Is that so?"

Gilbert nodded. "I heard he was just picking up supplies, not planning on staying, but I was getting bored anyway."

"Who's Captain Eyebrows?"

"The unawesome Arthur Kirkland," answered Gilbert before Antonio could speak. Grinning at her, he pointed to his own eyebrows and said, "Trust me, _fräulein_. You'll know why when you see him."

"She won't be, Gilbert," said Antonio coolly.

The albino shrugged. "If you say so. By the way, heard from Franny lately?"

It was an hour before the ships finally separated. Gilbert was a chatty fellow, and while Lovina found it irritating she did learn a good bit. Most of the talk was nonsense, at least to her, but if nothing else she now had a supply of questions if Antonio wanted to play that game again.

Sure enough, as Lovina was lighting a few lanterns that night Antonio shed his gear and retrieved the brush. He sat patiently on the bed, legs crossed as he waited. Lovina gave him a dirty look, but took off the head cloth and tossed it on the desk.

"You were serious?" grumbled Lovina, climbing next to him.

Rather than answer, he handed her the brush. She took it, grumbling as she started working on her hair. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the night before, but though she was reluctant to admit it the familiar activity was almost soothing.

"What is your favorite color?"

Lovina frowned. "What kind of a question is that?"

"It's my question. Are you quitting already?"

She huffed. "Red."

"Why?"

"That's a new question, bastard."

Antonio chuckled. "Take your turn, then."

"Who is Francis?"

Francis, aka Franny, was apparently a mutual friend. She was under the impression he had been a pirate once himself, but now he apparently had settled down in Paris with a wife that 'kept him in line', according to Gilbert. The Joan they spoke of sounded quite fierce, Lovina wouldn't have minded meeting that one, but that could wait. What she was curious about was the pirate turned tailor.

"He is an old friend of mine."

"That's it?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, Lovi," chuckled Antonio. "Now why do you like red?"

Lovina huffed, cheeks turning pink. "It's the color of tomatoes," she grumbled.

"That's cute, Lovi," the pirate chuckled. "There's a man I've found on Tortuga that sells them. If you're good and don't try to run I'll buy you a big barrel of them."

"Feh," grumped Lovina, making a face. Even so, her mouth watered. Did he mean that? An entire barrel? Forcing herself not to think about it, she demanded, "How is it you, the albino bastard, and Franny-pants are friends?"

Antonio chuckled when she borrowed Gilbert's nickname of choice for the Frenchman. "We all ended up on Tortuga and needed to leave very quickly. It was only a matter of time before the crew found out what I had done to their captain. Gilbert had bargained his way onto a ship to get out of his home port, but apparently the idea of being a cabin boy for the next five years was 'unawesome'. Francis had flirted with the wrong lady and was on the run from her fathers' hired goons. Between the three of us we had enough to get a ship and a crew on short notice. Unfortunately having three captains on one ship didn't work for very long. After a few raids Gilbert bought a ship, and they helped me get the_Delfín_ _Rojo_. Francis sailed our first ship until Kirkland sank it a few years ago."

Lovina took a minute to absorb that. It was a bit bizarre, then again so was almost everything else about her current situation. Of course considering what 'normal' was, she wasn't in any position to complain.

"What is your favorite flower?"

Frowning, she asked, "Why the hell do you want to know that?"

"No, you don't ask a question, you answer," he chuckled.

She huffed again, folding her arms. "Carnations."

"Why?"

"That's a different question," she informed him, giving him a dirty look as she set down the brush. "My turn. I get why Eyebrows hates you, but why do you hate him?"

Antonio smiled wryly. "He's been after me long enough to be a constant nuisance, and he's turned several good ports against me. He already knew Francis and they had a distaste for each other, but I still didn't appreciate him sinking his ship. Unfortunately he's one of those irritatingly competent captains, which makes him a dangerous nuisance. Now why do you like carnations?"

"Because they're usually some shade of red and aren't boring like roses."

"Elaborate."

"That's a different question."

"No, it's not. I'm asking you to expand on the current question," he chuckled.

"With roses if you want to make them interesting you have to change the color. Carnations can be plain, or have spots, or stripes, or both."

Antonio hummed thoughtfully, apparently accepting this answer.

"Why is it you're okay with the crew swilling rum, but you hide it from Gilbert?"

The pirate grimaced. "Because he doesn't stop until it runs dry or he passes out. Usually it's the first one. Rum isn't as expensive as wine, but it isn't cheap either, Lovi. That reminds me, you were very quiet after you locked yourself in here. What kept you occupied for an entire hour?"

Lovina blinked, a little surprised. Had the map really taken her an hour to work through? Thinking quickly she said, "Reading one of your books. I came out when I got bored. Why did Gilbert run away?"

"He was tired of his grandfather always pressuring him to be like Ludwig. Which book did you read?"

"That red one on the end. Was he serious about trying to make the damn wedding?"

"Of course. He might not have gotten along well with his grandfather but he always cared for Ludwig. What did you think of it?"

Lovina shrugged. "Feh, boring. Skimmed most of it. He's not going to make a scene before the ceremony, is he? If he messes things up on Feli's big day it's going to be my fault."

"Eh, I wouldn't gamble on it," said Antonio. Lovina groaned, but stiffened when he asked idly, "Are you sure it wasn't to your liking, Lovi?"

"No, why?"

She held perfectly still as he leaned in, lips a hairs breadth from her ear. "Because, Lovi, that red book on the end is an almanac written in German. Gilbert gave it to me as a joke. Tell me, how is it you didn't understand a word he said when he switched to German, yet you were able to read _that?"_

"I-I can't speak it, only read it, _bastardo."_

"Stop lying to me, Lovi. What were you doing?" he asked, an obvious warning in his voice.

"I was looking for more weapons-

"Lovina."

The word wasn't so much spoken was it was growled. Lovina flinched despite herself. Bracing for a blow, she said quietly, "I read your fathers map."

Rather than yell or hit her, as she'd expected, he leaned back. In a cool voice he ordered, "Put out the lights, Lovi. The game is over for tonight."

She quickly slipped off the bed, eager to put distance between them. She put out the lanterns slowly, but when she peeked over at the bed Antonio sat patiently, face calm. He didn't look nearly as mad as she'd feared he would be, but she was still reluctant to return to the bed.

As she edged back over to it he leaned back on his elbows, patting the blankets. "Come on, Lovi. Time to sleep."

Slowly, reluctantly, she obeyed. Lovina climbed back onto the bed, but curled up on the far edge, back to Antonio. She heard him sigh, and went ridged as he pulled her into the middle of the bed. The pirate settled down at her back, one arm around her waist.

"You must never tell anyone of that map, Lovi," he told her, his voice soft. "Besides my memories, it is all I have left of my father. If people knew I had a map with the sea's secrets, they would want it. It is more precious to me than any gold. I'm not happy you disobeyed me, but I won't punish you for it. All I ask is that you keep it secret."

Lovina said nothing, staring at the shadowed walls long after Antonio had fallen asleep, his arm going limp around her waist. Her mind churned even as she found herself nodding off, thoughts flying to and fro. She still wanted to get off the ship as soon as she could, but the idea of seeing the pirate tried and convicted didn't hold the appeal it once had. Yes she still knew what he was, a pirate, a thief and a murderer, yet the longer she stayed here, the more that monster she'd heard tale of faded. How was she supposed to help _Nonno_ catch and hang someone who she knew to be more human than most of the nobles she'd grown up around?

* * *

**Mein freund- my friend**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to Rani-Girl, Hinotori-hime, Mizushi-Hime, and 1! All these reviews are awesome! I'm feelin' the love! :)  
**

**I know this is short, but it's the best I can do at the moment with my schedule. I promise once things slow down you'll get a better update. On the upside, it'll included the long awaited arrival in Tortuga! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovina had spent the better part of her life near or in a port city. _Nonno_ had taken them sailing numerous times, and on the few occasions when he had to go away he'd taken the twins with him. Lovina was no sailor, but she knew the ins and outs. She knew port from starboard, how to tack and navigate, she even knew how to tie a few impressive knots.

This also meant she knew when a ship changed course or speed. She kept one eye on their course after Gilbert had left, and the day after. By mid-afternoon the next day, they were still going as fast as the wind could take them, their heading still Tortuga. Initially Lovina had not wanted to go there on principle, but now that she knew the infamous Arthur Kirkland was docked there she wanted to be there even less. Not to mention the pirate who had taken her captive had a rivalry with the man. All in all, aside from the slightest chance she could escape, there was no reason at all for her to want to be in Tortuga. In her opinion, Antonio should at least be slowing down a bit, give Kirkland time to get out of port if what Gilbert had said about his intended short stay to be true.

Yet over a day after Antonio had been warned about Kirkland, and not only were they still on course, but they were plowing through the waves as swiftly as ever.

The sun was drawing near to the horizon when Lovina stomped up to the captain, who was standing at the helm, checking their course. Propping her fists on her hips, she demanded, "Why the hell are we still on course?"

Antonio didn't look up from the map. "Because our heading is still Tortuga."

"Do we need to get there this fast?"

"I don't see why not."

"How about the fact that if you keep at it this way you'll risk catching up to Kirkland?"

Antonio pulled out a spyglass, checking the horizon. "Even if we do, there's a code on Tortuga, Lovi. No fighting in the port or in the harbor. If he wants a fight he'll have to challenge me and meet me outside the harbor. This is a peek season for raiding so I doubt he will want to waste that much time on me. The feeling is certainly mutual."

Lovina scowled at him. "How can you be so calm about this?"

The captain folded the spyglass, returning it to a coat pocket before turning to regard her. "Why are you not, Lovi? If anyone should fear meeting Kirkland it should be me."

Glowering even as she felt her ears heat, she snapped, "Because the only person who has a bigger reward for their head than you is _him._ If that happens it usually means they've done more damage and are more dangerous. It's bad enough I'm stuck on your damn ship, I'd rather not get anywhere near his."

Antonio chuckled. "Actually, as far as our pirating goes we're on equal ground. Kirkland has a bigger reward on his head because he's a traitor to the crown. He might avoid British ships and American smugglers as I do ships flying the Spanish flag, but he was once an admiral in Her Majesty's Navy, Lovi. To be a member of their military, and of that rank, and then to become a pirate is considered very rude. He has a bigger reward on his head because as irritating as I am, they hate him more."

Lovina frowned. "Why would he go through the trouble of avoiding American smugglers? The revolution ended not ten years ago."

The pirate chuckled. "It's an old trick that still works, it seems. The privateers hired by the queen to liberate ships of their cargo do not attack their own. Before they were more than a colony, the Americans flew the British flag when they smuggled goods so the privateers would leave them be. I think Kirkland is aware of it, but he can hardly stop every ship he sees flying the British flag to make sure all is as it seems."

It was a simple trick. Ridiculously so. _Still, impressive, especially if it's worked this long,_ mused Lovina. "So you're still going to risk an encounter with Kirkland?"

"I wouldn't call it a risk," mused Antonio. "I believe this is what one would call a calculated gamble. I have even less reason to want to meet him now than ever, after all."

Lovina frowned. "Why?"

The pirate smiled at her. "Whenever he gets close he likes to do things that hurt me the most. Sink one of my ships for example, or steal something I would rather he left alone. Most sailors believe having a woman on board is bad luck, and he knows I don't take prisoners on a whim. No matter what you think of me, Lovi, I would rather he didn't get his hands on you."

Lovina watched him walk away, frowning. No matter how often he made it clear he cared for her to some degree, it never made any more sense to her. Why was it all the nobles within traveling distance had never thought much of her, but a pirate seemed to have fallen for her within a few minutes of meeting her?

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Not one to beat around the bush, Lovina waited on the bed that night, legs crossed and arms folded, brush clutched in one hand. If need be she could use it as a weapon. Though at this point she wondered how much of one it would be.

As soon as Antonio was sitting next to her, Lovina demanded, "Why the hell are you keeping me, _bastardo?_ It sounds like you have at least one port full of brothels who would love to have you. There have been plenty of other people to kidnap, ones who have fewer people to worry about them or would have a bigger random offer. Why is it _I'm_ the one that gets stuck with you?"

The pirate seemed to consider this for a long moment. When he spoke he said slowly, "I didn't bring you on board my ship, Lovi. I know what I am, I know what I do, and I know that sooner or later I am going to die. It might be in a storm, or it might be when one law or another finally catches me. I would sink my own ships before I let it be at the hand of Kirkland. If given the choice, I would have left you in Port Diego so you would not chance sharing my fate. I couldn't send you back when you were brought on board, so I kept you. Now I do not think I can let you go. That is all the answer you will get, Lovi."

Lovina was still digesting this when he asked in his normal tone, "How have you liked working in the kitchen?"

Distractedly she answered, "Fine. But I need more spices. The supply you have is pathetic."

"Then I will arrange to get some. Your turn, Lovi."

"What did you mean you don't think you can let me go?"

Antonio sighed, and left the bed.

"Hey, is it that hard to answer?" she demanded, gripping the unused brush tightly.

"I told you that was all the answer you would get," he said simply, returning to the bed. "Rest, Lovi. Tomorrow we make port in Tortuga."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout out to Hinotori-hime, marbot457, Vintage Sherry, Black-Silver-White, Angy, and Rani-Girl! Loven' the reviews and enthusiasm! :D I present to all of my awesome reviewers a giant imaginary cookie of your choice!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovina woke the next morning to the ship bumping the dock. She stumbled from the bed, peering blearily through the windows as she forced herself to wake up. The sun had just cleared the horizon, and the crew was tying off the _Delfín_ _Rojo_ to the dock. When she looked farther into the port, she felt her heart sink.

Tortuga looked about like what it as, a pirate haven. At this hour, the boardwalks and the few streets she could make out were mostly empty, occupied only by drunks in various stages of a hangover. Most were still out cold, but she did see some starting to mill about, holding their heads.

That said, the docks were well kept, the streets and buildings in no worse condition than those back at Port Diego. The main difference seemed to be that there was more alehouses and brothels. Lovina even made out what looked suspiciously like a bank, though she highly doubted it. Even if it was, who would use it? From what she understood most pirates spent their booty before they could do anything smart with it.

Lovina was still studying the port when the door opened behind her. Turning, she saw Antonio in the doorway, the morning light filtering around him. "_Buenos días_, Lovi," he said, smiling.

"_Buongiorno__,_" she answered automatically, and then scowled. "Why the hell are you in such a good mood? It's mornings, bastard. You're supposed to be grumpy in the mornings."

Antonio took off his hat, brushing some of the dried salt off. As the grains cascaded to the planks at his feet he answered, "The sun is bright, the air is cool, the wind died just when we got to port, and I just got word Kirkland left yesterday morning. I think I have reason to be in a good mood, Lovi." Securing the hat back on his head, he smiled and added, "Come, I will show you."

Lovina folded her arms. "You told me you weren't going to let me off the ship. Why the hell should I go up where you can rub it in my face?"

Antonio frowned. "I wasn't going to rub it in your face, Lovi. It's a beautiful day, I thought it would make you happy. Eat your breakfast and come out on deck. The crew is mostly gone, though I doubt they will be able to find much at this hour."

The pirate left, leaving the door wide open. Lovina scowled after him, but it was more of a habit than anything else. Sighing, she wandered over to the desk. She expected the usual fair of bread and cheese, though the former was mostly hardtack at this point. Her eyes lit on an unmistakable red, and she hurried over to get a better look.

Not only was the bread fresh, they were two rolls still warm from the bakers. A fresh green apple joined them, but what really caught her attention was what sat in the middle of the plate. A bright red, plump, juicy tomato. No, not one, but _two_.

Mouth watering, Lovina slowly picked it up, cupping it in her hands. Sure Antonio had mentioned a tomato seller on Tortuga, but she hadn't actually believed he'd get her any. Why would he?

Carefully setting the fruit down, she turned to the bread. She ate the rolls first, enjoying the warm fluffiness of them. They had been a staple at _Nonno's_ table, but she'd underestimated just how much she would miss them. She ate the apple next, genuinely surprised by the tartness. It truly was as fresh as it looked, then.

The tomato's Lovina saved for last. She selected one, bringing it to her face with both hands. After taking a deep sniff, she took a bite. There was an art to biting a tomato and not getting juice everywhere, one she had mastered some time ago. Now, as the flavor hit her tongue, she almost forgot to use it.

_Delizioso,_ she thought almost dreamily. While at this point any tomato would be, she had to admit they were pretty good, for a street vendor. Once she had savored the first bite, she hurriedly swallowed and took another.

Several minutes later, a laughing tone from the still open doorway said, "I'm glad you like them."

Lovina, who had been licking stray juice from her fingers, froze mid-luck. Quickly pulling her tongue back into her mouth she admitted reluctantly, "I've had worse."

Antonio just continued to smile. "I'm glad you like them. Come, the day is still beautiful."

Grudgingly, Lovina trailed him out of the cabin. She had to work on that attitude more than usual. The tomatoes had put her in a good mood.

The deck was deserted when Lovina stepped out into the open. A crisp breeze brushed her face, and she grimaced slightly as the full force of port scents assaulted her nose. They were ones she was used to, but after any stent with only being able to smell the sea and an unwashed crew it could be a bit harsh initially. Fish, tar, lumber, brine, cooking meat, and of course rum. The only difference between Port Diego and Tortuga was the scent of various forms of alcohol was stronger. Sniffing, she could make out ale and brandy as well as rum. The most favored drink was only so because it was the cheapest to make and buy. Especially since smugglers still cornered that particular market. Though it seemed with all the pirates coming fresh from raids they could afford the marginally more pricy stuff.

Turning away from the town proper, Lovina looked around the harbor. It was a nice day, she had to admit, the fresh morning light painting an idealistic light over the pirate-ridden harbor. Seagulls circled overhead, barking their calls back and forth, the air itself cool and just crisp enough not to give her a chill.

"What do you think?" asked Antonio, wandering father out onto the deck.

Lovina snapped back to the present. She glanced around, locating the gangplank as she started to wander forward. The pirate's back was to her, and she'd always been very fast. If she could at least get to it before he noticed...

"Lovi," he called idly, turning around. "What are you doing?"

Lovina scowled at him. Either he was paying more attention than she thought, or she was being more obvious than she thought. "I want to get off the damn ship."

Antonio arched his eyebrows. "That was hardly a long sail, Lovi. Sometimes we go weeks without making port."

"I don't care. I want off."

"And what's to keep you from bolting the moment you have an opportunity?"

"I'm on an island, bastard. Just how far do you think I'm going to get?"

The pirate just looked at her for a moment, and then said, "I know how far you _could_ get, but I doubt you would be able to manage it. I'm keeping you on the ship as much for your own safety as to make sure you don't run off, Lovi."

Lovina stabbed a finger at the dock. "Look around, bastard. Everyone's either passed out drunk or hung over. How much trouble to you think I can get into?"

"This is the quiet part of Tortuga, Lovi," sighed Antonio. "If you don't stay willingly I'm going to have to lock you in the cabin, and I would rather not do that on such a nice day. It should be enjoyed."

Lovina gave him a dirty look, unwilling to admit she agreed with him. "I can enjoy it in town too, _bastardo."_

"I was under the impression you didn't mind being on a ship," mused Antonio, wandering in her general direction.

"I don't, what I do mind is being cooped up while we're docked."

The pirate seemed to consider this, though it was apparent he wasn't inclined to give in.

"I still need spices, and I don't like sending an errand boy to do the shopping for _my_ kitchen," she informed him, folding her arms.

Antonio chuckled, stopping a few paces away. "I suppose. Very well. If I let you off my ship, there are going to be conditions."

Genuinely surprised but working very hard not to show it, she waited.

Holding up a finger, he began, "First, you don't go anywhere without me to company you."

Lovina grimaced. Irritating, but she was confidant she could ditch him once the crowds picked up.

Only when she'd nodded did he lift a second finger, "_Dos_, you listen to what I say. If I say let's go, we go. I say jump, you ask how high, _comprendes?_"

"This only applies while we're on land, right?"

Antonio chuckled. "It seems that's as much as I am going to get, doesn't it?"

"Fine," huffed Lovina.

"_Tres_," he continued, adding a third finger, "we go straight to the market, and straight back. No side trips, I don't care what the shops have, I don't care how good the food smells."

"Why the hell would I care? I'm not going to take long enough to get hungry, and I'm not one of those prissy bitches that sees something in every window she has to have. It's irritating and impractical."

Taking her comment as agreement, he lowered his hand and nodded. _"Bueno."_ Walking over to the gangplank he said, "Let's go. Try to keep up. The market can get crowded."

_Perfect,_ thought Lovina, trailing him down to the dock_. Then it's just a matter of bargaining my way out of_ _this_ buco infernale.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Lovina soon discovered that her idea of crowded and Antonio's didn't match up. When they got to the market she already found herself sidestepping more than one person as she tried to keep up with him. It wasn't that she wanted to, it was just that she wanted to be strategic about her escape. If she tried and got caught he'd never let her off the ship again.

Tortuga itself wrapped around a point of the main island, as did much of the harbor. She was sure that if she get away from the pirate she could keep her distance easily enough. The hard part would be bargaining her way off the island before he could find her.

The more Lovina thought about it, the less she realized she had to work with. Honestly, what _did_ she have? The boots on her feet, the clothes on her back, and the head cloth keeping her hair in place. She didn't fancy the idea of using her identity and possible reward money to bribe a captain into helping her. She had no money unless she wanted to try her hand at stealing, and she would rather take her chances with an angry Antonio before she sold herself for passage.

_I'll have to stowaway,_ she decided grimly. _Find a ship that's leaving today for a nearby port. At least if they catch me they'll be away from Tortuga, and they don't come down on girl stowaways like they do boy ones. Right?_

She was still debating on that point, and trying to form a story should they discover her prematurely when Antonio found the spice merchant he was looking for. By then a decent crowd had gathered in the market, which she was glad of. It would make it that much easier to slip away.

Lovina tried to take the chore of getting spices seriously, which was easier than she'd expected. Planned escape or no, the supply of spices on the ship were pathetic. All they had was salt and a few small cases of stale oregano that had been taken by chance several years ago.

When she'd made her selection and Antonio made arrangements for them to be brought to the ship, Lovina started scanning the crowd as subtly as possible. His back was to her as he spoke with the merchant, and the crowd had gotten even thicker while they'd stood here.

She saw her chance when a cart of fish rolled down the street. Taking a deep breath, she took a slow step back, and then another. Glancing over her shoulder, she kept one eye on Antonio, the other on the cart. As he paid the merchant, she took several quick steps backward, turning to dart in front of the cart. Not enough to make the horse balk, but enough so that it was easy to duck on the other side of the cart and keep pace with it.

When she didn't hear an immediate outcry, Lovina let out a breath. Okay, she was away from Antonio. Now she had to get back to the harbor. Preferably at a point as far away from the _Delfín_ _Rojo_ as possible.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Lovina kept pace with the fish cart for a few blocks before leaving it, trying to weave her way back to the harbor. She soon found this to be difficult, the winding streets of Tortuga laid out with little rhyme or reason. She lost count of how many times she got turned around before she finally found the docks.

When she scanned the nearby ships, Lovina was pleased to find she didn't recognize any of them. The _Delfín_ _Rojo_ was nowhere in sight. Okay, so maybe spending the last hour making what had originally been a ten minute walk wasn't without benefits.

The sun was getting higher in the sky, bringing heat with it. More crewmen were up and about, and she didn't see a face among them that didn't look crabby. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to find anything that looked like she could get onto easily. What's more, they all seemed to be docked solely so their crew could enjoy the local drink and women. This was a port town, for pities sake. Not everything could come in on pirate ships, could it? There had to be the occasional cargo vessel, no matter how disreputable. Considering how much rum all these pirates had to go through, one would think a shipment a week was needed at minimum. Though admittedly some of the ships did look like they could haul quite a bit of cargo...

Lovina was still weaving her way along the docks, wondering if she should lower her standards to a rum transport ship when a familiar voice behind her asked, "How did you get off the ship?"

She swung around, heart sinking as she found herself face to face with Juan, Antonio's helmsmen of choice. He'd been picked up in a Spanish port when he'd tried to pick the pirate's pocket. Apparently steady hands were handy in pick pocketing and manning the ship's wheel. (Okay, so she got board and he was naturally chatty. It was better than staring at the water or cleaning the spotless kitchen.)

Thinking quickly, she propped her fists on her hips and told him tartly, "Because your boss let me, _idiota_._"_

Juan obviously wasn't buying it. "He told us if any of us found you off the ship, we were to bring you right back. He said if we didn't we'd lose an ear. _El capitán_ doesn't make threats he doesn't mean."

"He changed his mind," argued Lovina, trying to ignore that last bit. She knew it was true, and while Juan was one of the more tolerable pirates she didn't like the idea of being the reason he had an ear cut off.

"Since this morning?"

_ "S__ì__."_

"What did you give him to let you off?" he asked, looking interested.

Lovina resisted the urge to punch him. It didn't matter what the story was so long as he believed it. "None of your business. He let me leave the ship, that's all that matters. I just have to be back by sunset."

Juan hesitated.

Seeing she almost had him, and rationalizing she'd never see him again, Lovina took a few slow steps toward him. Trying to remember how Feliciana behaved when she wanted men to do things for her, Lovina tried her hand at an art she had previously scorned. _Desperate times call for desperate measures,_ she thought grimly.

"I just wanted a little time on land," she said sweetly, pouting a little. "It gets boring on that ship." When she was close enough she reached out, putting a hand on his chest and made her first ever attempt at a flirtatious look. "I'm a lady, remember? I can't discuss certain things. But if you promise to leave me alone I might show you how I got him to let me on land."

And the nuns had thought her a devil child _before_. Lovina mentally cringed at what would happen if things went south and she ended up back on the_Delfín_ _Rojo_ now. All the more reason to get out of Tortuga as soon as possible.

Considering her previous tactics around men had involved swearing and scowling, her untried technique worked quite well. Juan took a moment, looked her up and down, and then turned right around, marching smartly back down the dock. Lovina waited until he was out of sight before sighing in relief, wiping her hand on her skirt.

Muttering under her breath, Lovina continued working her way down the docks, increasing her pace. It was another hour before she found what she was looking for, a large ship docked next to a pulley tower. Crewmen were rolling barrels down the planks, parking them next to it.

_Well, a rum ship is better than no ship,_ thought Lovina wryly, making her way towards it.

As she got closer Lovina could hear the captain bellowing orders to the crew, cracking a whip in the general direction of those who weren't moving fast enough. She hovered for a few minutes, watching them from a distance.

From the look of it, they were loading empty barrels onto the ship. She doubted she would be missed if she got in one before it was loaded, but they were certainly large enough to make a decent hiding spot. If she could get on board and hide in one of the barrels already stowed...

Lovina was studying the ship, trying to work out just how she could get on it without being seen when, for the second time that day, an unpleasantly familiar voice spoke up from behind her.

"I really wouldn't. He's not called Captain Whiphand Willis for nothing."

Very slowly, shoulders tense, Lovina turned around. While his tone wasn't cheerful, it wasn't icy either. She was startled to find him not two feet from her. How had he gotten so close?

Slowly, reluctantly, she looked up into Antonio's face. He didn't look very happy.

* * *

**Buenos días- good morning**

**Buongiorno- good morning**

**Delizioso- delicious**

**Dos- two**

**Comprender- understand**

**Tres- three**

**Bueno- good**

**buco infernale- hell hole**

**Yes, it has been established that tomatoes are, in fact, fruits. At least they were last I checked. :P**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to Vintage Sherry, WindSakura, Marchioness Phantomhive, Rani-Girl, 1, ShadowFox197, Hinotori-hime, and Angy! So many reviews in just thirty-six hours! It makes me so happy! Can't believe how popular this story is! *Executes embarrassing happy dance*  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovina stared up at Antonio for a long minute, braced for an explosion of some sort. Shouting, an appearance of the ruthless pirate, anything. She knew he wasn't best pleased with her latest antic, she could see that much, yet he didn't lash out.

After what felt like an eternity, he surprised her by heaving a weary sigh and turning away. "Come along, Lovi. Keep up unless you want to be carried back."

For a heartbeat she seriously considered making a run for it, but quickly discarded the idea. Yes she felt she could match him in a footrace, but he was between her and the other end of this dock. Besides, if her recent journey through Tortuga's streets was any indication, she'd get lost before she made it two blocks. Her third reasoning point was that her escape attempt was basically demolished at this point. Choosing Tortuga to even try had been poor judgment on her part. If she wanted to try and run, it couldn't be at a pirate port.

Keeping a short distance between herself and Antonio, just in case, Lovina reluctantly trudged after him. The pirate led her along the main road that wound around the edges of the docks, striding along at a brisk pace wordlessly. Lovina found she had to half trot to keep pace with him. She took the fact that she hadn't had to try this hard before as another indicator she'd ignited his temper.

The ship was still more or less deserted when they got back to it. Lovina glanced around, feeling a bit relieved when she didn't see Juan. She didn't feel quite the same way when Antonio opened the door to his cabin, holding it open for her.

For the second time Lovina considered making a run for it, only to shove it down when she started to think it through. So rather than run, she asked wearily, "What are you going to do?"

Antonio said nothing, just giving her a hard look.

Reluctantly, she edged past him into the room, going to stand by the large window. Once she was inside the pirate stepped in after her, yanking the door shut with a slam. Lovina twitched when the bar crashed into place, eyeing the pirate.

He leaned back against the door, folding his arms. "I didn't let you off the ship because I trusted you not to run, Lovi. I wanted to, but I'm not stupid. The only reason I agreed to let you off the ship was because I knew you wouldn't get far."

"Then why are you so mad?" demanded Lovina, falling back on her old hide-behind-the-temper tactic. It might not always be smart but it was what she knew best. "I didn't even get on a damn ship."

"I'm not angry you tried to run, Lovi," he said, shrugging off the door. "Disappointed, _s__ì_, but not angry." Taking wandering, almost idle steps in her general direction he continued, "I am angry because I caught Juan on his third tankard of brandy."

Lovina went ridged. _Merda!_

"If you think he likes to talk when he is sober, you really should see him drunk," mused Antonio, though his eyes burned. "Tell me, Lovi, why would he go against orders? Instead of bringing you back, he went drinking. _¿Por qué?__"_

Lovina gulped. "I told him you let me off. He wouldn't go away so I threatened to-

"Lovina!"

She clamped her mouth shut. It wasn't that he'd snapped at her, it was that he'd actually used her name. Suddenly Lovina found she was genuinely regretting trying anything.

Eyes blazing, he said in a dangerously calm tone, "I decided not to cut off his ear, if it is any concern to you. Now explain to me just what it is you did to convince me to let you off the ship. My memory must be getting _malo_. I thought we simply made a deal. Was I wrong?"

Lovina swallowed. He'd stopped advancing, but he was barely four feet away. "No."

"Oh? Then why did he ask me if you were fun? That question is only used when you're looking for a good _bordello_."

"How the hell am I supposed to know? He was drunk and probably in the mood."

The pirate stepped towards her. Before she could do more than lurch back a step he grabbed her shoulders, holding her fast. He wasn't holding her tight enough to hurt, but only just.

Leaning down so his face was inches from hers, he said in a low voice, "Lovina, I have been very patient with you. I have already said I'm not angry about you trying to run. Be honest with me or my patience runs out. Simply because I won't raise a hand to you does not mean I will not punish you, _comprendes?_ Now explain to me why you decided it would be a _maravilloso_ idea to tell a crewmen you would sleep with him if you won't even let me kiss you."

Deciding she would probably make things worse by not by not being honest about it, and unable to look away from the emerald eyes burning into her, Lovina found the truth spilling from her lips before she even realized she was speaking. "I only told him that because it was the only way to get him to leave me alone. I didn't think I'd ever see him again. There's no way I'm going to actually do it, there never was."

Antonio held her gaze for another long minute before releasing her, stepping back. He still didn't look happy, but at least the worst of it seemed to have simmered down. "You still should not have said it, Lovi."

Noting that he was back to the nickname that was no longer quite as irritating as it once was, Lovina slumped slightly in relief. He'd bought it, at least. Now the question was just how mad he still was.

Deciding to not take any chances, she hurriedly said, "I'll tell him I lied, that we just made a deal. As soon as he comes on board I'll tell him the truth."

"No."

She stiffened. "No?" she asked carefully.

"You will not tell him, I will. You are not leaving this cabin, not for a few days at least. You can come out when we're a day's sail from port."

"But-

"Unless you would rather spend it locked in the cargo hold do not push my patience any farther, Lovi."

With that he turned away, walking briskly back to the door. Lovina twitched when he slammed the door shut again, turning the lock. She wanted to feel mad, she knew she should, so why did she only feel guilt?

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Some part of her had hoped he would be like _Nonno_ when it came to punishments. Lovina had been sent to her room a lot, banished with the order to 'go without dinner' and 'think about what she'd done'. She never did either of these things. Inevitably Lovina would fume, throw things, and then sulk. Usually within an hour or so after whatever meal she'd been banned from _Nonno_ would knock on her door, tray in hand.

Antonio, on the other hand, was good to his word. Lovina didn't leave the cabin for the rest of the day. The pirate didn't come in even once, not even to bring her a midday meal. By the time the sun was setting and he finally returned, Lovina was starving.

As he barred the door and went about his routine of removing hat and coat, Lovina propped her fists on her hips and glared at him. "I'm hungry, _bastardo_. And I'm thirsty."

"Mmm? Oh, _s__ì_, I forgot."

She felt some satisfaction when Antonio replaced his hat on his head and left, even if he did lock the door behind him. That satisfaction vanished when Antonio came back with only one of the smaller water buckets in hand, ladle and all. He set the bucket on the floor by the desk, and then restarted his routine.

"Where's the food, _idiota?"_ growled Lovina. She'd been hungry when he'd brought her back to the ship, now she was starving. Her stomach had been growling with increasing frequency all afternoon. Her efforts to get something to eat by banging on the door hadn't amounted to anything.

"There is none," he said simply, tossing his coat over the chest.

Lovina stared at him. "What do you mean there is none?" she demanded.

Antonio started unbuckling the various belts that secured weapons to his person, answering casually, "There is none for you. You eat when we leave port. You can leave the cabin when we are a day's sail away."

Lovina stared at him, mouth falling open slightly. "You can't be serious," she spluttered after a moment.

"_S__ì_, I am," he said simply, sitting to start the nightly wrangle with his boots. "I told you, Lovi, I cannot raise a hand to you. If you were anyone else it would simply be a matter of how many lashings to give you. With you, this is the worst I can do I'm afraid. An empty stomach is not as painful as the whip, believe me. Do not worry, we leave port in three days, maybe less if the crew keeps drinking at this rate."

"You expect me to go four days without food?" Lovina demanded incredulously.

"No, three. You had food today."

"That was this morning!"

"_S__ì_, I know. I brought it to you, remember?" he said coolly, getting to his feet. "Get your brush, Lovi."

Lovina's fists clinched at her sides. "No."

Antonio, who had turned to the bed, stopped. He regarded her, lifting his eyebrows. "No?"

The Italian lifted her chin stubbornly. "No. I'm not playing that damned game until you give me something to eat."

The pirate frowned. "Lovi, I do not enjoy this."

"Then why the hell are you doing it?"

"Because it was necessary for me to tell Juan that all you did to get off the ship was agree not to run," he snapped. "He's lucky I don't cut off more than his ear. The only reason he is still in one piece is because he is more useful to me intact. Besides, he's one of the more intelligent men on my crew. You must have played the part well to have convinced him."

"Wait, is all this because you're jealous?" Lovina demanded incredulously. "I panicked and I lied, _bastardo_. No way in hell am I sleeping with that-

"That is not the point," growled Antonio, eyes icy. "You are _mine_, Lovina. I made it clear no one was to touch you. You won't let me touch you, fine. But that you offered, real or no, is worse than running. I do not care if you were cornered, surely you could have thought of something else."

"Like what?" demanded Lovina. "It was the first thing I could think of. I was lucky it worked."

She quickly discovered her poor word choice when his eyes narrowed.

"_Lucky?"_ he demanded icily. "Is that what you think?"

"At the time, yes," she shot back stubbornly. "I'm _not_ you, _bene?_ My oversized mouth is all I have when I can't run. I'm sorry it made you mad, but it was all I could think of."

The pirate snorted in derision. "You are _lucky_ you're not one of my men, Lovi. Very lucky."

"Why, because I'm getting starved instead of whipped?" While quite frankly starvation did seem like a slightly more pleasant, if more drawn out, she wasn't about to admit it. "How the hell would you know?"

"Because I've had both," he hissed. "If I was _lucky_ it wasn't at the same time." Antonio closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He let it out slowly, and then calmly pulled his boots back on.

"Where the hell are you going now?"

"Out. Go to bed, Lovi. I won't sleep here tonight."

Before she could protest he was gone, closing the door with a rousing _slam_ before the lock turned. Lovina stared at the door for a long moment, and then stalked over to the bed. She snatched one of the pillows, buried her face in it and screamed.

* * *

**Merda- shit**

**¿Por qué? -why?**

**Malo- bad**

**bordello- brothel**

**Bene- alright?**

**Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout out to Phantom Ice, Vintage Sherry, Rani-Girl, Hinotori-hime, and 1!**

**I am quite fond of Antonio, and as such I don't like painting him as a bad-guy if I don't have to. If he _is _painted as such, it is for the sake of the plot only and he does not remain that way. (My plot-bunny is erratic and has the occasional evil streak.) It's one of the reasons this update was so fast- I started working on it once I finished the last one :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Antonio didn't come back in the morning. At least, not when she was awake. When she woke up his coat, hat, and weapons were missing. The door was still locked, and she was still hungry. It had actually gone away yesterday, the hunger, only to reappear full-force periodically. Today was no different, though she found herself sitting more and pacing less.

At least she wasn't thirsty anymore, reluctantly putting the water bucket to use. That said, Lovina only did so when she absolutely had to. Periodically she would go over to the door, banging on the wood and yelling profanities through it until her fists hurt. Eventually she stopped doing even that, her hands raw and sore from hitting the rough wood so much.

When the sun set that night Lovina sat in the large chair behind the desk, knees drawn up under her chin. There was still no sign of Antonio, and her stomach was rumbling again. Groaning, she tipped her head back against the polished wood of the chair. "Shut up," she told her stomach. "Damn bastard really meant it. I swear the next time he comes in, I'm gutting his ass."

Lovina, in an effort to stave off boredom and forget about the bouts of hunger, had taken the time to thoroughly search the cabin. She found four knives, three pistols, not to mention a considerable supply of both gunpowder and bullets. The latter was in a secret compartment beneath the floorboards underneath the desk. The blades and pistols were stashed around the room.

Then there was the giant axe in the wardrobe. To be honest Lovina had forgotten about it. It seemed as though Antonio's signature weapon only came out during raids. She tried to take it out, curious, but quickly thought better of it. Not because she was afraid Antonio might find out, she'd handled everything else she'd found until she was satisfied she had a good feel for them.

Lovina quickly pushed the thing back against the wardrobe's back panel when she realized it was easily as tall as she was, and very heavy. The main pole alone was as thick as her wrist, and the razor-sharp broad head wasn't exactly light weight. How did Antonio wield this thing?

"I can't use the damn axe," she muttered, closing her eyes. "The crew will hear if I use one of the pistols on the bastard. Guess it will have to be one of the knives. Which one?

No two were alike, which had surprised her. One was long, double edged, while another was a little shorter with a curve in the blade. The third had been short, only as long as her hand, with one edge. The fourth was the one that had disappeared from the desk, it's bejeweled sheath relocated to one of the desk drawers.

Lovina was still trying to decide which one she should use when she nodded off.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

The morning sunlight woke her when it hit her face. Lovina cracked an eye, in an even more bad mood than she usually was when she woke up. Groggily she sat up, and then frowned.

Lovina distinctly remembered being in the chair when she fell asleep. She had narrowed it down to the curved knife or the longer one, deciding bigger was better, but had dropped off before she could get any farther.

"How the hell did I get in the bed?" she muttered, sluggishly crawling out of it.

As her feet hit the floor, something occurred to Lovina. She looked up, squinting though the sunlight pouring through the back window. Not quite sure of what she was seeing, she trudged towards it for a closer look.

They weren't in port anymore. All she could see besides the blasted sun was blue sky and lapping waves. It had only been one day, hadn't it? Didn't Antonio say it would be three? Why had they left port?

Frowning, wondering if she should try banging on the door again, Lovina turned towards the door. As she did, she noticed something on the desk that made her freeze. For a moment she just stared, not really believing it.

On the desk sat the tray, and on it, arranged in a smiley face, sat six tomatoes. _Six._ Each plump and red and juicy looking. Lovina felt her mouth start to water.

Still she hesitated, looking at the door. It was still shut. But Tortuga wasn't even in sight anymore, how long had they been sailing?

Shaking it off, stomach reminding her she was overdue for food, Lovina walked briskly over to the desk. She inhaled the first three tomatoes, only slowing to savor them when she picked up the fourth. As much as she loved tomatoes, she couldn't recall any tasting as good as these.

Plate clean, Lovina eyed the door. Why Antonio had left port early she didn't know, but he had kept his word, leaving her food once they had set sail. He was good at that, she reasoned rather reluctantly, for a pirate.

The sun was high in the sky, and Lovina was just starting to get hungry again, when there was a light knock on the door. She started slightly, surprised, and turned to look as she heard the bolt slide back. Only the prospect of keeping Antonio in his regained brighter mood kept her from making a dive for the knife she'd relocated.

Antonio pushed open the door, stepping in and kicking the door shut. He smiled cheerfully at her, plate in hand. It held a slim wedge of cheese shoved in half a loaf of bread, and three more tomatoes. A tankard was in his other hand. A smile and twinkling eyes had returned to his face.

"It's not good to sleep in a chair, Lovi," he said cheerfully, coming over to the desk. "It makes you sore in the morning." Setting down the meal, he added in a sly tone, "But if you _want_ to wake up sore-

Lovina grabbed the empty plate and swung it as hard as she could while using just the one hand. It didn't have quite as much force as she might have liked, but it served her purpose. Antonio stumbled back a pace with a started, "Ow!"

"Feh," huffed Lovina, setting down the plate. "Thanks for the tomatoes." Peering into the tankard she asked, "Is this water?"

"_S__ì_," answered Antonio, rubbing his nose, eyeing her.

Lovina plopped down in the chair, pulled the plate closer, and tucked in. Ignoring Antonio, she disregarded any and all 'proper etiquette' rules she had ever learned. She had done so more than once simply to irritate whoever had been left in charge of her, and on rare occasion when _Nonno_ had gotten on her nerves. It wasn't that she was trying to irritate Antonio now, it was simply that she decided until she was back in Port Diego, she was going to be among pirates. Pirates didn't care if you took tiny bites you had carefully sawed away from the rest of the dish with a knife, lifting them daintily to your mouth with a fork. They didn't care if you talked with your mouth full or slurped or smacked.

For the time being, Lovina was resigned to her fate. She had always found the do's and don'ts of being a lady irritating. Sure she managed, Feliciana excelled, but unlike her sister Lovina dropped them at any opportunity. If she only ate pretty for her own family when there were witnesses present, there was no way she was going to do so for a pirate.

If Antonio cared, he didn't let on. Rather he waited until she'd slammed down the empty tankard, wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, and burped lightly. "Not bad," she grunted, sitting back.

She was surprised when the pirate chuckled. As he gathered the plates Antonio mused, "I think you would like being a pirate more than you liked being a noble, Lovi."

Eying him, Lovina asked, "What the hell makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch," he said, chuckling. "Why is there a dagger down your dress?"

Lovina felt her face heat. Okay, so she'd relocated _two_ of the daggers. The curved one was near the door, wedged between a chest and the wall where it could be yanked from its sheath at a moment's notice. The other, the smallest, she had decided to keep on her person. She hadn't liked the odds of Antonio letting her keep it if she wore it openly, and with some experimentation found the one place it would stay. Unfortunately, this place was in her bodice. The only place in her bodice that would both keep the sheath in place and within easy reach was in the middle of her chest.

"I'm not giving it back, _bastardo_,_"_ she told him curtly, folding her arms over her chest.

Antonio arched an eyebrow, regarding the daggers hiding place. Lovina felt her face heat even more. She'd thought she'd hidden it well, too! You couldn't even see the hilt. Well, _she_ could, but only when she looked straight down.

"I could just take it from you," he mused.

"You wouldn't dare," said Lovina, though she took a step back. As much as she didn't think he would, she couldn't bring herself to put it past him. As she kept reminding herself, he _was_ a pirate.

Said pirate chuckled. "As much as I'd like to, it wouldn't work in my favor." Cocking his head, he mused, "I would make you promise not to stab me, if I let you keep it, but your last promise didn't end well did it?"

"I promise not to stab you."

Eyes flicking briefly back to the dagger before returning to her still red face, he said, "I'm afraid you will have to give me a little more than that, Lovi."

Taking a deep breath, she thought for a moment. "I promise on my sisters life I will not stab you...if you keep your hands to yourself."

Antonio laughed, but said, "Very well. Be good and you can come out in the morning,_ s__ì__?"_

Lovina was about to protest, but stopped herself. He might be treating her more like a child than she liked, but he had relented on the timeline. He was cheerful, being nice to her again. She wanted to keep him that way, at least until the next port.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Antonio came back to the cabin that night, resuming their previous routine. He brought her dinner, which included two more tomatoes. Lovina was quite happy to eat them, though she wondered how many more days they would last at this rate. He probably hadn't gotten many, not if he hadn't brought them on board before.

Once she'd cleaned the plate Antonio barred the door, taking off his hat. He turned to her then, giving her a questioning look. Lovina huffed, but grabbed the brush. The smile that lit his face was almost worth it.

"Why are you so happy?" she grumped, stalking over to the bed.

Antonio just continued to smile, making quick work of his boots. Lovina took off her head cloth, running a hand through her hair to shake it out a bit. After spending so long under the thing it had a tendency to go rather flat where the cloth held it down.

She grudgingly waited until he was perched next to her before getting to work on it, noting that without the wind it wasn't as bad as it might have been after two days without a brushing.

"How did you plan on getting on board?" he asked before she could open her mouth.

Scowling, she demanded, "Are you still-

Antonio held up a finger, eyes twinkling. "Not your turn, Lovi. I am not mad anymore, I am only curious. My next question will be different."

Still scowling, she grumbled, "I was going to stow away. No other way I was going to get on board, unless they needed a cook. When are the tomatoes going to run out?"

"Mmm, two weeks, I think."

Lovina stared at him. "Two weeks?" she repeated in disbelief.

"I told you, Lovi. When we got to Tortuga I would get you a big barrel of tomatoes. Tomorrow I will show you if you do not believe me. We needed that pulley for more than just rum and water."

The irritation slowly left her brushing. Lovina wasn't sure what to say to that, touched. _Damn, the pirate bastard keeps his word better than any noble I've ever met,_ she thought. _Except for_ Nonno. Nonno _always keeps his word too._

"Now, why is it you decided to keep a dagger there?"

Lovina scowled at him, heat returning to her face. "It was the only place it would stay put that was out of sight. How the hell do you do anything with that damn axe of yours?"

"Practice, Lovi," he chuckled. "Lots of practice. The sword is much easier and less conspicuous, though. Why did you try to run from me, Lovi?"

"I thought you said you weren't surprised."

"I wasn't. But I would like to hear it from you. Maybe we can fix it."

"Don't make me a prisoner, _bastardo_, and we'll talk."

"So if I let you choose, you would choose to stay?"

"That's a new question."

"Then ask me a question before you answer it."

"Would you teach me how to use a sword?"

"No one ever taught you?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"I'm supposed to be a lady, _idiota_,_''_ she huffed. "Even _Nonno_ wouldn't budge on that. Ladies don't fight, they sit politely at dinner tables and treat everyone like a damn gentlemen. Why the hell do you think all I can do is yell and run?"

Antonio seemed to consider this. Then he said, "I will not teach you now. Maybe later. If I can trust you not to turn what you learn on me, then I will get you your own sword and show you how to use it. Now, answer my question."

Lovina hadn't been expecting that. It was a pleasant surprise, though. After taking a minute to remember just what the question was, she found herself surprised with her own answer. She still wanted to get the hell away from the _Delfín_ _Rojo_ and it's captain, but she doubted that would work in her favor. If he was going to lock her in a room, even a pleasant one, without food for God knew how long every time she pushed his patience past its limit, she didn't want to stick around. Admittedly it had taken a good deal to get him to that point, but that was hardly an excuse.

After putting in some extra thought, she concocted an answer that was partly true. Frankly the only thing keeping her answer from being completely honest was the fact she wasn't crazy about staying with a man, pirate or no, who would 'punish' her like a child when his temper finally erupted.

"I don't know. I miss _Nonno_, and Feli. I don't miss being a noble all the time. If I wasn't a prisoner it might not be so bad. If you promise not to keep me locked up and punish me when I make you mad, and if you promise to teach me how to fight...maybe I would stay." After a second she added quickly, "And if I could visit Feli and _Nonno_."

"That's quite a list," mused Antonio. "We will see. Now, if I asked you to would you kiss me?"

Lovina twisted to look at him. "No way, _bastardo_."

"Why not?"

"That's a new question."

Antonio sighed. "Consider it an expansion and answer it, please, Lovi."

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"You're a damn pirate bastard, that's why."

Antonio pouted. "I think you know me a little better than that, Lovi. That was the point of this game."

"Maybe, but I don't appreciate being punished like a damn child. If you want me to kiss you, you're going to have to give me a little more respect, _bastardo."_

The pirate's eyes flashed. "It's because I respected you I did it, Lovi. I was mad, yes, but I was also trying to make a point. Until you learn how to fight and learn how things work, you can't go off on your own like that. You were lucky Juan was the only person you ran into."

"That's my next question, what the hell did you do to him?"

Antonio sighed. "I told you I need him intact, Lovi. A good helmsmen that doesn't fall asleep easily is harder to find than you might think. I can hardly not follow through on my word, otherwise it will be meaningless."

Lovina stiffened. "Wait, you really cut his ear off?"

"He can still hear just fine, Lovi. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Had to wait a whole day before he was sober enough to appreciate it."

Her jaw dropped. "I thought I told you it wasn't his fault!"

"He should have known better," Antonio told her, stern faced.

"You can't just-

"The only reason I can keep them in line is because of that," Antonio said, cutting her off. "I make it a point to follow through on my word, be it a promise or a threat, Lovi. They know that. I think you do to, whether or not you want to admit it. I realize you don't like it, and I find no joy in it."

"Then why? Can't you get them to listen any other way?"

"No. Not in this world, Lovi. Believe me, I tried, almost got myself killed in the process. It is not pretty, but it is the truth. This is why I wanted to keep you out of Tortuga."

"If you could explain to me why the hell you were being so bitchy about it I might have listened," Lovina snapped.

"Would you?"

_ "S__ì__!"_

Antonio shook his head. "No. I think we both know that's a lie. It doesn't matter what I tell you, you would not believe me until you saw for yourself. Think about it, do you believe me now?"

Lovina hesitated. "Yes."

"But you had to see it for yourself." Antonio sighed wearily, getting up to take the brush back to the desk and put out the lights. As he did he continued, "I would gladly give you whatever you wish, Lovi, but I'm no fool. I won't give you something just to have it turned on me. Until then, I can't let you go."

"What do you mean 'can't'?" demanded Lovina.

As he put out the last light he said, "I could not bring myself to do it. To lose you now would be very painful."

"Why?"

Antonio didn't answer this time. Lovina flopped down on her back, groaning in exasperation. "Damn you're irritating."

The pirate chuckled. "You're hardly one to talk, Lovi."

Lovina made a face, rolling onto her side and away from him, only to squeak when an arm snaked around her waist. "What are you doing?" she demanded, pushing against it.

"Goodnight, Lovi," chuckled the pirate, settling down at her back.

Scowling, Lovina grudgingly settled down. She was tired, and at this point she wasn't in the mood to argue with him about it. Besides, it wasn't all that bad. He was warm.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Lovina's head snapped up from the pillow the next morning when the door banged back against the wall. She sat up groggily, frowning for a moment when she saw Antonio dart across the cabin, yanking open the wardrobe. It wasn't until he pulled out the axe and slammed it shut again that she was able to cast off the drowsiness, though.

"What's going on?" she demanded, scrambling from the bed.

Antonio's face was grim, his eyes like ice as he stalked back towards the door. Lovina knew that look, and while it chilled her, she wanted to know why. Before she could do more than start after him, though, the pirate spun to face her.

"Stay here, Lovina, do you understand? Bar the door behind me, and don't let anyone in no matter what. _Comprendes?_"

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

Rather than argue, Antonio walked briskly out the door and wrenched the door shut. By the time Lovina reached it the lock was already in place, a bar sliding down on the outside. She banged a fist on it, and then winced as she recalled her hands hadn't quite recovered from the other day.

Before she could formulate what she would do next, though, a shadow in the window made her turn. It was a ship, coming in at an angle on their port side. Frowning, she walked briskly over to the window, pressing her face to the glass.

_Holy shit...no wonder the bastard had his murder face on,_ thought Lovina, feeling spooked herself.

As much as she wanted to get off Antonio's ship, this was most defiantly not how she wanted to do it. It occurred to her that if given a choice now she'd fight with the pirates who had captured her. Oh the bitchy irony that was her life.

The ship coming towards them fast and gaining was a formally known as _Royal_ _Blood_, but now it went by the name _Green Revenge_. It was a repurposed fleet ship from Her Majesty's Royal Navy. Her captain had many nicknames, some unpleasant and some teasing, but his real name was respected or feared, depending on which side of the law you were inquiring. The _Green Revenge_ was bearing down on them, and it looked to be mere minutes before they were side-by-side. Captain Arthur Kirkland had found them.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout out to 1, Hinotori-hime, Rani-girl, MiserableAnon, Angy, ShadowFox197, Mizushi-Hime, Vintage Sherry, Phantom Ice, and IvyTheKitty!  
**

**Sorry for the suspense, couldn't resist, *giggles evilly*. I hate being on the receiving end up I enjoy dealing it out. Hope it was worth it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovina didn't bar the door. Outside, she could hear the crew yelling and running to and fro, prepping for a fight. Antonio bellowed orders over the chaos in a mix of angry English and Spanish.

"Move it, lazy _perros!_ _Más rápido!_ Ready the cannons! Someone shoot that traitor down! Get every weapon ready! _Ve! Ve! Ve!__"_

Lovina pressed her ear to the door, frowning. She felt a little sick when, after a few pistol blasts, something heavy hit the deck hard. Pedro? Pedro the fifteen year old look out had betrayed them? No, wait, it was sunrise. Pedro was their day look out. The cranky old man who returned her glower was their night look out. She felt a little less sick after she realized that.

Turning back to the window, Lovina watched the _Green Revenge_ get closer. She could see her crew on deck, scrambling around a good deal less as they too prepared for a fight. The side doors opened, cannons poking out of the ships sides. Lovina counted fifteen cannons on the starboard side. That meant thirty in total. The _Delfín_ _Rojo_ only had twenty.

Worse, when she looked farther back, it occurred to her that the two other ships Antonio usually kept within sight range were gone. What happened to them? She hadn't given it much thought before, but the two vessels hadn't been there to begin with.

Lovina closed her eyes slowly, fists clinching. _That is why Kirkland was striking now,_ she thought angrily. _That damn traitor told him we were alone. He's coming after Antonio when he doesn't have two extra ships with him. Why the hell did that_ idiota _sail without them, anyway?_

By this point the _Green Revenge_ was starting to overtake them, the point of her bow out of sight. Lovina strained to watch it for a moment, and then ran back to the door. Rather than bang on it, though, she grabbed the curved dagger and jammed it between the door and it's frame. It fit, barely. Slowly, straining, she dragged it upward, tying to catch the lock. The door opened inward, if she could lift the lock then ducking under the outside bar would be no problem.

Ear pressed to the wood, Lovina heard metal clink. Catching her breath, she eased it upward...only to hear metal scratching metal. She cursed, yanking the dagger from the door. It wasn't long enough, but only just if the tip had scraped the latch. Hurriedly she dug out the longest dagger, only to find it too large to fit in the crack.

Giving up on that plan, Lovina grabbed one of the pistols, eyeing the door. What if she blasted it, right around where the latch should be...

Lovina's plotting came to a halt when she heard it, a roar of challenge voiced by the entire crew. More cannons were going off, and judging by the tremors under her feet it was from both sides. The fighting had started...it didn't sound like they had been boarded yet though. Had they boarded the _Green Revenge_? No, the shouting sounded just as loud as it had to begin with. No loss of numbers. Yet.

Antonio might set a higher standard for himself than his crew did, but not all of them were bad. That they might not all make it made her feel a little queasy. Kirkland was supposed to be good, very good. A virtually undefeated admiral before, he'd adapted more ruthless tactics that made him the feared scourge of the sea. The only question was, was he better than Antonio?

Lovina prayed he wasn't. Setting the pistol aside, she went back to the door and pressed her ear to the wood, trying to make out what was going on. Antonio was shouting orders again, but it was harder to hear with the commotion. It sounded as if the two crews were having some sort of shouting match, seeing who could make the loudest and most offensive yells. At least that fight sounded pretty evenly matched, maybe more so since half of Antonio's crew were native Spanish speakers, and she at least could understand precisely what obscenities they were yelling. Lovina found herself making mental notes for later use.

More cannons started going off as the ships drew side by side. If what she recalled about ship battles was accurate, one would try to land grappling hooks on the other, pulling them together so crews could cross decks to fight. Lovina did a quick calculation, wracking her brain to work out how many people would probably be on Kirkland's ship. It was a bit bigger, hence the extra cannons, which meant more crew members and more fighters. With no backup on the way, Kirkland still had the advantage.

Lovina banged a fist on the door angrily. Damn it, why did he have to be smart?! Why couldn't he have been a lucky idiot?

The more she listened, the less she found she wanted to. The Spanish-accented and Spanish-riddled voices of the_Delfín_ _Rojo_ crew was starting to mix with different voices. English voices. English voices with British accents.

Metal clanged and clashed on metal. Swords, she realized. They were on deck, the _Green Revenge_'s crew had gotten across first. Not good.

Lovina cursed every last lord or servant that had refused to teach her any sort of fighting. Even if she could aim a pistol it would be better than nothing. She hated this, hated being helpless. The only thing keeping her from joining the fight, aside from a door, was the fact she wouldn't last long. They'd cut her down in less than a minute.

_Wait, what about a cannon?_ she thought, her temper pausing in its escalation. She'd seen them used before, knew how to load and fire one. What's more, in a fight like this, you didn't really have to aim it. Just light the fuse and stuff your fingers in your ears. What was keeping her from firing a cannon? That would mean at least one more crewman who could fight, and she'd have the pleasure of seeing holes splinter in the side of the _Green Revenge_.

Warming to her idea, Lovina went back and grabbed the pistol. She'd never been allowed to fire one before, but Lovina decided there was no time like the present. She pulled the hammer back, pointed it at the area she knew the latch to be, and pulled the trigger.

Lovina stumbled back a step, her arms flying up with the force of the kick. A resounding _bang_ that struck her as louder than the cannons rang through the room. Ears still ringing slightly, Lovina looked at the door, and swore.

There was a decent sized hole in the wood alright, a good foot from where she'd been aiming. Muttering under her breath, Lovina fetched the second pistol, marching over to the door. This time she held the end of the muzzle inches from the wood before she pulled the trigger.

Well, the hole was where it was supposed to be. Unfortunately, it only went halfway through the thick wood. Temper broiling, Lovina threw the weapon across the room. A pistol was no cannon, it was a more delicate operation to reload, one she had no desire to risk, even now. A more careful look at the first hole showed the bullet hadn't gone all the way through. Close, but not quite.

Lovina paced furiously in front of the door, listening helplessly as the fight raged on outside. What if they tried to sink the ship? Would she go down with it? What if they lost?

_Stop it!_ she told herself angrily, shaking her head. Antonio said the only reason Kirkland had a bigger reward was because he was a traitor to the British crown. Not because he was a better or more deadly pirate. It was implied they were on level ground on that front. Still, there were numbers to think about. Lovina knew enough to appreciate just what a slight change in numbers could do.

It took far too long in her opinion before things started to die down. Gradually cannons fired less and less, the shouting and clang of weapons growing silent. She strained to hear, pressing an ear the newly formed holes to try and listen when voices started speaking rather than yelling.

"Not a bad fight, considering you left your real fighters in Tortuga," a man was musing. His accent was undoubtedly British. Lovina's blood ran cold. Antonio had won, right? It was at least a draw, right?

"I thought you hated mercenaries," the Spaniard was growling. "Why did you take on an entire garrison?"

"The reason is obvious, isn't it? It worked, though I was prepared to fight all three of your ships. How lucky for me you left port before them."

_No, no, no, no, damn it don't tell me that_ bastardo _lost!_

"Instead of bragging why don't you tell me just what it is you want. You're usually more interested in killing than taking prisoners."

"In due time," the British man chuckled, his voice getting closer. "Now as I recall you keep something quite special, something I have use for."

Lovina looked around quickly, snatching up the curved dagger and stepping behind the door. No sooner had her back hit the wall than the door was thrown wide. Moving on instinct rather than thought, she whirled around, dagger out as a man stepped into the cabin.

An iron hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Lovina found herself staring into a set of acidic green eyes, and her heart sank. She'd know that face anywhere. Pale skin, messy blond hair, huge eyebrows...the healing black eye was new, but everything else was almost identical to his wanted poster, at least the few that held a sketch of him. The fact that he was shorter than she'd expected, shorter than Antonio, didn't do anything for the fear brewing in her stomach.

A chilling smile touched his face, and Kirkland shifted his grip, forcing her to drop the knife. Snapped out of her initial shock, Lovina jerked at the grip. "Let me go_, bastardo!"_

"Hardly," chuckled the pirate, starting to lead her outside.

Lovina dug in her heals, automatically delivering a roundhouse slap to the man's face. When that didn't seem to faze him she drove a foot down on one boot while aiming a punch at his stomach. She had the gratification of hearing him grunt in pain, though she found herself gritting her teeth as the grip on her wrist tightened.

"What the bloody hell is it with women hitting me of late?" he growled, yanking her outside.

"It's not anything you don't deserve!" snapped Lovina, still digging her heals in.

Ignoring this, Kirkland raised his voice as they came out on deck. "I never pegged you as the sort to keep a vixen on board, Carriedo. Don't you know they're bad luck?"

Lovina spat some of her newly learned obscenities at the pirate, yanking at the grip though it hurt. She could feel the sheath of the small dagger pressing into her skin like a brand, though if she'd learned anything recently it was to bide her time. This was her last weapon, she couldn't throw it away.

"There's no way you could have known she was on board," said Antonio. The icy tone finally made Lovina look up, and what she saw froze her where she stood.

The fight had not gone well. Remembering what had been said about mercenaries, it made sense, but that didn't make the scene any easier to take. Weapons lay strewn across the deck, usually by the body of their owner. There was dead on both sides, though she noted that at least the numbers were pretty even. More were still alive on Kirkland's crew, though. Too many. For every one of Antonio's men still alive there were two pointing sword's at their throats. Three were restraining the captain himself, one on each side holding him down on his knees while a third held a sword close enough he wouldn't forget it was there.

You wouldn't have known it to look at Antonio's face, though. Lovina had never seen such a look of chilling hatred on anyone before. Even though he'd lost, or perhaps because of it, Antonio was murderous. A quick second take around the deck and she was able to locate his axe. Its blade was buried deep in the planks not far from him, and what she could see of it was solid red with blood. There wasn't any on the grip.

"I was going to find that map of yours," Kirkland was musing. "I can't understand a word of Spanish, which would have been an issue, but I would have taken it simply because it was so precious to you. Though if her choice of swearing is any indication your little wench here is quite fluent. It seems Lady Luck has developed a liking for me."

Lovina glowered at him, noting she didn't have to look up very much to do it. Only the fact she was losing feeling in her hand already kept her from snapping at him. Noting his attention was on Antonio, drinking up the hatred with more pleasure than Lovina thought was healthy, she took a moment to glance down at him. While he didn't have the additional belts crisscrossing his torso, he did have several weapons on a wide belt at his waist. The sword was in his free hand, but there were two pistols and four daggers still resting there.

Not willing to take a gamble on an empty pistol, Lovina decided to settle for a dagger. Glancing up quickly to make sure his eyes were still on Antonio, she threw herself into the pirate with as much force as she was able. He only stumbled a single step, but it was enough.

Lovina yanked a dagger from its sheath, making to plunge it into his chest. Kirkland dropped his sword to catch the hand holding the dagger, and while she felt a surge of anger when he stopped it, she did note it was mere inches from his chest when he did. _So close!_

To her surprise, as he twisted his grip on her wrist as he had before, making her drop the dagger, he chuckled. Actually _chuckled_. Was he insane?

"Not bad, for a wench. Though you will have to stop this, I might get irritated. Unless of course you know where the map is."

Lovina gave him her best glower and snarled, "I burned it!"

The caterpillar-like eyebrows shot up. "Really? And how would you know this is the map I'm searching for?"

"You said the damn thing was special," snapped Lovina, heart pounding. She had no idea why she was doing this, all she knew was that she couldn't let Kirkland get that map. "I saw the _bastardo_ hide it in the cabin. I burned it to spite him. Why the hell do you think he keeps me locked up all the time?"

"I don't suppose you looked at it before you burned it?" asked Kirkland, his tone icy.

Meeting the chilled gaze head on, Lovina growled, "Of course I did. I wanted to know why it was so special, see if it was worth burning. Idiot had to keep checking it, that's how it was so easy to find."

That part was as much a lie as the rest of it. From what she could tell Antonio had the thing memorized. Not that it would fit into the story she was weaving.

Kirkland seemed to be buying it, if the irritated, angry look was any indication. Scowling darkly, he shoved her over to one of his men. "Take her on board," he snapped.

"_No se atreven_," growled Antonio.

"I'm not going to walk away empty handed again, Carriedo. Besides, if she burned your map then it's a fair trade."

"She didn't-

"Get me the hell away from him! No way you can be any worse than him! Do you have any idea what he said he'd do to me when he found out? The only reason he's keeping me around is so he can punish me."

Lovina continued rambling, wondering wildly why he was trying to protest. That map was the most important thing on this ship to him, he'd said so himself. Part of Kirkland's reputation, the part that usually got skimmed over, was he never hurt women and children. As ruthlessly as he slaughtered the men, the rest were left alone. They said the same of Antonio, and while they were enemies she was gambling he wouldn't do anything too heinous to her. She could deal with being locked up or marooned or dumped on a distant port, at least. If Kirkland really believed women were bad luck then he would be inclined to dump her as soon as possible.

Kirkland sighed, lazily drawing a pistol and pointing it at her. Once she'd clamped her mouth shut he drawled, "I don't care if you really burned it or not. Apparently you mean more to him than it, so I think I'll be taking you instead. And for pities sake stop swearing. It's not ladylike." Holstering his pistol he barked, "Get moving!" at the man holding her.

Lovina wiggled, though didn't protest against that part too much. It wouldn't go with her story if she was reluctant to leave the ship. As she was half led half shoved over to where planks lay across the stretch between the ships, Lovina took one last look over what remained of the _Delfín_ _Rojo_'s crew.

In the moment before she was shoved out of sight, Lovina caught Antonio's gaze. The anger was gone, replaced by a look of agony. There was no other word for it, that she could think of.

A heavy hand shoved her in the back, and Lovina stumbled across one of the planks, leaving Antonio behind.

* * *

**Perros- dogs**

**Más rápido!- faster!**

**Ve! Ve! Ve!- go, go, go!**

**No se atreven- do not dare**

**[]**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out to Cardfighter By Maple, Rani-Girl, Vintage Sherry, Hinotori-hime, little Miss punk rocker, and Phantom Ice!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The pirate who shoved Lovina onto the _Green Revenge_ marched her below decks, holding her arm high and tight when she started to struggle. The hold was tight enough to be painful, and left her the option of scuttling along or being dragged. Needless to say Lovina was cursing him the whole way down to the bottom level of the ship.

Antonio had threatened her with the brig, but when she'd gone looking she hadn't found one. The _Green Revenge_, however, was a bit different. There was a section of the lowest level that had been sectioned off, and held several barred cells. The crewmen wrenched one open with a shriek of metal, shoving her in and slamming it shut again.

"Ye stay put until the captain decides to do with ye," grumbled the pirate, turning a key in the lock and stalking back towards the stairs. She could hear him grumbling as he went. "Should 'a signed on with a captain that lets us have fun..."

Lovina glowered after him, but it didn't have her usual enthusiasm. She gripped the bars, letting her forehead fall against the cool metal with a plunk. This was _not_ how she'd wanted things to go. As much as she was loath to admit it, she'd rather have stayed on the_Delfín_ _Rojo_. Besides that, what she didn't understand was why Kirkland had been so quick to believe her. Yes she'd been trying to keep him away from the map, but she'd expected to have a bit more of a challenge. It had been harder to convince Juan for pities sake. For all he knew, she could have been a-

"Hello."

She swung around, startled. Then she blinked, realizing for the first time she wasn't alone. A girl was sitting in the cell next to her, back to the wall, legs folded.

"I thought they were attacking a pirate vessel," the girl noted, a bit of confusion in her voice.

"They did," said Lovina, frowning. "Who are you?"

The girl got to her feet, dusting off her dress. It was simple, though well made, the sort of thing well-to-do ladies wore for travel. Bobbing a light curtsy, she said, "My name is Madeline. It's nice to meet you, circumstances aside."

Lovina returned the gesture out of habit. "Lovina," she said, deciding to leave her title aside for now. "Did you get captured too?"

Madeline smiled tightly, moving to sit next to the bars separating their cells. As Lovina sat across from her the girl said, "Yes, about a week ago I think. My sister and I were visiting relatives in England, at least we were supposed to be. Things were still settling down from the revolution, and mother wanted us to meet her parents before they died. We were making a stop for supplies when the _Green Revenge_ attacked our vessel."

"Wait, I thought he didn't attack British ships."

"He doesn't. My sister and I are from America, but we were on a French merchant ship at the time. It was cheaper passage. That's why we went south first instead of east, they had to make a stop in the Caribbean to exchange cargo for extra supplies. The captain hates anything French, though I'm not sure why."

"So that bit of his reputation about leaving women and children is...

Madeline chuckled, which surprised Lovina. "No, that part is completely true. He had no idea we were on board. His crew found us and captured us, without mentioning it to him. They knew he wouldn't have let them otherwise. He didn't find us until that night. They were trying to...anyway Amelia managed to get in a good scream. The captain came running and shot two of them on the spot. He was absolutely furious."

"So where is your sister now, then?"

"In his cabin. He locked me up down here and took her with him. He has a fondness for her. He lets her visit me and bring me food, but she has to pay a price. It makes her mad."

When she saw Lovina's expression she shook her head quickly, blushing.

"No, nothing like that! He just makes her kiss him. As I said, he is fond of her, even after she gave him a black eye when he first found us."

"I thought you said he came to help you."

"He did, but we didn't know that at first. Amelia is the best sister I could ever ask for, but she is very...spirited. The first week we were here Arthur had to make rules for her. She has to kiss him before she can visit me, and she's not allowed to kick him, punch him, slap him, or hit him with anything afterward."

"I think I like this sister of yours," mused Lovina, admiration in her voice.

"Most people do," said Madeline with a philosophical nod.

"So you don't think anything...bad will happen while we're here?"

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, we've been here about a week, eight days I believe. I think he would have let us go at the first port we came to after he found us, but he wants to keep Amelia, and the only guarantee he has of keeping her from running off on him is to keep me here." She shrugged. "I don't like being locked in a cell, but there are defiantly worse positions to be in. I just wish she wouldn't antagonize him so much. If you don't mind my asking, why did he take you? Amelia said he was going to attack Carriedo, and he wanted some sort of map."

"He did. The map is gone so he took me instead." In a grumble she added, "Not sure why though."

"He must have thought you would hurt him more. Amelia said he was dead set on that map." She paused, and then added, "I don't usually talk this much, it's just there's no one who will listen most of the time."

Lovina started to tell her it was fine, but then the door at the top of the nearest stair banged open. She stiffened, but then frowned at the pad of bare feet stomping down. The step was light, even for a barefooted pirate.

"Unbelievable! That stupid, perverted, son of a- oh. Hello, you the girl he took from Carriedo?"

Lovina looked from Amelia, who had come to stand in front of the cells, hands on hips, to Madeline, and back again. Well, they were defiantly sisters. They even wore the same dress. There were a few differences, though. Both were about the same height with honey blond hair and lightly tanned skin. Amelia's eyes were bright blue, identical to a clear sky, while Madeline's were an interesting shade of lavender. Madeline's hair was long while Amelia's was cut fashionably short. There was also a sort of cowlick in place of Madeline's long curl...

"Amelia, this is Lovina," Madeline was saying.

Remembering she'd been asked a question, Lovina said, "Yes, he took me from Antonio. Not sure why, though."

"Artie's an idiot," said the girl, waving it off. Plopping down outside their cells she grumbled, "Honestly. Apparently now that there are two of you I have to kiss him twice if I want to come and see you."

"Is that why you're mad?" asked Madeline.

Amelia huffed, folding her arms. "That, and the jerk locked me in his cabin during all this."

Lovina was quiet.

"You still okay, Maddy?" Amelia asked worriedly, turning to her sister. "None of them got this far?"

Madeline gave her sister a sweet smile. "No. I doubt anyone would have noticed me if they did, though."

"Kirkland's crew had the upper hand most of the time, I think," said Lovina grimly, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "The tea bastard snuck up on the tomato bastard."

Amelia giggled. "Tea bastard. I'll have to remember that one."

Madeline winced. "Amelia, don't you remember what mother said about swearing?"

"She said I'd never catch a husband," said Amelia, rolling her eyes. And, in a cheerful tone, added, "Frankly I don't give a damn."

Again, Madeline winced, but sighed. "Where did Captain Carriedo find you, Lovina? If you don't mind my asking."

"Port Diego," she said, mouth set. "They raided the whole town. One of the crew grabbed me."

"Wait, I thought the captain had you? Or did he snatch you from them?"

Lovina smiled bitterly. "_Idiota _seemed to think he was saving me. He didn't force himself on me or anything, but still."

Amelia was quite, staring down at the wooden deck. After a moment she said slowly, thoughtfully, "It was the crew that grabbed us too. Artie didn't know about us until later. They were trying to, you know."

"I already told her," said Madeline. It wasn't until now Lovina realized how soft her voice was. This fact was supported when Amelia plowed on, oblivious.

"I got one of them to take their grubby hands off my mouth and screamed for all I was worth. Arthur came down, pretty pissed we'd woke him up, but he blew his top when he saw what they were trying to do. Shot two of them then and there. Threw Maddy down here and brought me with him."

Lovina was starting to realize just how right Antonio had been on that point. One pirate crew wasn't much different from the next, but it looked like this didn't always extend to the captains. It seemed he really had saved her.

"Thought he was going to finish the job, that's why I punched him." Amelia laughed a little. "He didn't appreciate it, but he didn't hit me back either. More than can be said for the rest of this crew. Said if I didn't settle down he'd toss us both back to the crew. Artie can be a controlling pervert, but that's about it."

Lovina stared down at her hands. This man was the one person Antonio considered a serious threat, the person who he and everyone else painted as a marauding monster. Yet this girl brushed him off, even referred to him as 'Artie'. Even the one who was kept locked in the brig night and day didn't seem to have a serious hatred of him.

Finally she asked in an appreciative tone, "So you're the one who gave him the black eye?"

Amelia grinned. "Yep. Listen, don't worry about getting half decent food or anything around here. He lets me bring Maddy down the good stuff, I'll see if I can't get more for you."

"Thank you," said Lovina. "How long does he plan to keep us?"

Madeline and Amelia exchanged looks. It was Amelia who said, "Unless we can escape, I think he plans to hold us indefinably. I'm not sure about you though. I think he has a soft spot for girls. He may just hang onto you to get under Carriedo's skin."

The door above them opened, and a scowling crewman stalked down the steps.

"Captain say's your time's up," he grunted.

Amelia scowled right back. "I'll be up in a minute."

"He said _now_, wench."

Amelia turned to faced him, hands on hips. "For the last time, moron, the name's _Amelia_. It's not girl, or wench, or bitch, or whatever else you sewer rats have been calling me."

The man growled, taking a step forward.

"I asked you to retrieve her, not get into a fight with her," a cool tone said from the shadows at the base of the stairs.

The crewman's attention snapped away from the girl. "Right sir, sorry sir."

"Come along, Amelia. Unless you want to be carried out."

With one last sad look at her sister, the American stomped passed the pirates and marched up the steps. Lovina noticed she shouldered roughly passed Arthur, who watched her climb the steps with a strangely sad look in his eyes before turning to Lovina.

"Leave," he barked at the crewman, who scuttled after Amelia. Only once he was gone did he say, "You do realize I don't believe you burned that map, don't you?"

Lovina stiffened. "Then why the hell did you...

Kirkland wandered up to the bars, studying her with an intensity she didn't appreciate. "Because more than one source led me to believe something else was of greater importance. 'Know thine enemy' is a very reliable approach, it's now I was able to finally sink that frog, Francis. It has never steered me wrong yet. It's why I had that informant aboard Carriedo's ship. I've watched him for years, lass, and in all that time he never had a true weakness. The closest I could get was that map.

"Then I get a message from my informant that he has taken a female on board, and that he intends to keep her. Carriedo is very superstitious, so you'll understand if I found this curious. I assumed he would grow bored and dump you in Tortuga."

Kirkland smiled then. It wasn't a very nice smile. Lovina fought not to shiver.

"Imagine my delight when not only did he keep you after Tortuga, but he left early and left his other ships behind. My informant, the one he had shot, insisted you were his weak point. The enemy who had always made it a point to never get attached. Admittedly I was a little dubious, but I must say I've never seen him that angry. Even when I burned that frog's fleet he never looked so furious."

"What did you do to him?" asked Lovina stiffly.

"Plenty. I let him live. I've found that continuing on is sometimes less merciful than death. You are now in my hands, his ship is burning, and very few of his crew is left alive. I think that's torment enough, for now."

Lovina stared after Kirkland as he turned, walking away from the cells. As he climbed the steps he called back, "Get comfortable. You will be here quite a while, lass."

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Amelia had stalked out onto the deck and gone to stand at the starboard rail. She scowled out over the open sea, the wind tossing her short hair and ruffling her skirt. When the captain joined her on deck she was still fuming, and ignored the presence behind her until she was forced to acknowledge him.

"You do realize that if I had allowed you to remain outside you would have been slaughtered? You're an easy target, and you have no means of defense."

Amelia tightened her grip on the wood. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me one."

Arthur chuckled. "To be perfectly honest I would rather do just that. But giving sword lessons to someone that would rather slit my throat than kiss me isn't a very good survival tactic."

"So you think by making me kiss you every damn day will make me like it better?"

"The thought did cross my mind," he said, stepping next to her.

Amelia pointingly didn't look at him. "It's not working," she said coldly. "It's just easier to tolerate. I still don't like you, and I still hate having to kiss you."

An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to his side. Amelia struggled, but her heart wasn't in it. He was warm, he was always warm. And he never smelled all that bad, despite her complaints. He had never forced himself on her, at least not in regard to actual sex, never struck her, and made sure the crew kept their hands of both her and her twin sister.

"What would it take, then, to capture the heart of an American lioness?" he murmured in her ear.

Resisting the urge to shutter as his breath tickled her ear, Amelia set her jaw. "You could start with letting us go."

"Sorry, love. I won't do that."

"Damn it, would you stop calling me that?" she demanded sharply.

"Mmm, no. Anything else?"

"Give me your pistol and a bullet."

Now Arthur pulled away to frown at her. "Why?"

"Take a guess." Her voice was like ice, even as doubt plagued her mind. Could she really point a loaded gun at this man? She could pull a trigger in self defense, but could she do it when he was right in front of her, just staring back at her like this? What she'd told Lovina was true, he was a controlling pervert, but other than that he treated them well. Yes she'd seen him turn ruthless, particularly when it came to rival pirates, but sometimes she'd go so far as to call him _kind_.

"I see."

Without another word he turned and walked away. The side that had been pressed against him was instantly chilled when the wind blustered around her again. Trying not to shiver, Amelia went back to looking out over the water. If she looked back, she could see the ship they'd attacked, smoke rising heavily from its decks.

_ She didn't seem too angry at Carriedo, even though Arthur hates his guts,_ thought Amelia. _I wonder why. Did he treat her like Artie treats me? I'll have to ask her about that when I bring them dinner._

* * *

**Behold, the promised USUK! Will still have PruCan, but you're gonna have to wait just a bit longer, 'kay? :)**

**[]**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout out to Vintage Sherry, ShadowFox197, Angy, marbot457, MiserableAnon, Angel of Literature, Rani-Girl, and Phantom Ice!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia put it off until the sun as passed its noon point. Only when she knew Madeline and Lovina would definitely be hungry did she march up to Arthur. He had taken over the wheel a few hours ago, and didn't look away from the horizon as she came to stand beside him.

"I want to bring them lunch," she said bluntly.

Still not looking at her, Arthur sighed. "Then do it, love."

About to protest the name out of habit, Amelia paused when it occurred to her what else he'd said. "Wait, what?" she asked, not sure she'd heard right.

"If you want to see them or bring them food you may do so. There won't be a price anymore."

Amelia frowned, but then quickly retreated before he could change his mind. It didn't make any sense, he'd always been so insistent no matter how she protested. Aside from extreme irritation when she'd initially retaliated he'd done little more than grin lecherously and lightly chide her. Why the sudden change?

The kitchens were deserted, so she had no trouble piling two plates and filling two tankards. She grabbed some hardtack and cheese to put on both, sticking an arm in the half empty apple barrel on her way out. No one questioned her as she made her way below, skirting the dozing pirate on duty at the top of the stairs.

"Hey," she said, carefully kneeling by the iron bars. After lowering her load to the floor, she slid a plate and tankard of water into each cell before sitting back on her heels.

"Why is it these damn pirates are so well fed?" grumbled Lovina, though she took the food with a nod of thanks.

"Arthur rations it, but he just tells me to help myself, so I do. I asked him why he paid so much attention to the food once. He said a well-fed crew is in good condition when you need them and less likely to mutiny."

"Makes sense," muttered the Italian around a mouthful of apple.

Madeline sighed. "She's as bad as you, Amelia. No manners and refuses to stop swearing."

Lovina ignored this, but Amelia grinned. "Great, someone else to piss off the gentlemen. I like it."

"Amelia," protested Madeline, though more from habit than anything else.

"What? It's true and you know it. Artie tries to stick me in a corset, I'm shooting his ass."

Lovina choked on her hardtack. Once she'd cleared her throat she asked, "You two were nobility?"

"No exactly. America doesn't have a nobility, but we're about the equivalent. Mostly because our parents took the winning side in the war, and they were already doing pretty well. You're talking to Amelia and Madeline Jones. Why, didn't Maddy tell you?"

"No. It makes no difference to me, nor our situation."

"So what's your full name?" asked Amelia, cocking her head.

After a brief hesitation, she said, "Lady Lovina Vargas."

"Never heard of you, sorry," said Amelia after a moment of turning that over.

"That's because you ditched every lesson you could," Madeline informed her. "The Vargas family owns a fleet of merchant ships."

"Great, look how much good it does us now," said Amelia, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it," agreed Lovina. "I've never met someone who shares my opinion on being a female noble. Equivalent or otherwise."

Amelia made a face. "Maddy was good at it, I never was."

"Because you always skipped lessons to go frolicking in one place or another," Madeline reminded her.

"It's not my fault lessons on who did what and which fork to use when was so damn boring," huffed Amelia.

"I'll admit it was a bit on the slow side-

"It put me to sleep!"

"How many times are we going to go have this argument? It isn't even an argument. I'm not the one who _made_ you do any of that."

Lovina watched the sisters go back and forth, and felt a lump form in her throat. She hadn't seen Feliciana since she'd yelled at her to run for the church. She'd made it, right? She was okay? The pirates hadn't stayed long after that point, but still. If she did make it, at least Lovina had the reluctant comfort that Ludwig would take care of her. Her sister was ditzy, enthusiastic, and sweet hearted to a fault. The German was stoic, logical, and had thus far managed to curb Feliciana's wilder streaks in a manner that didn't hurt her in the process.

She soon found that no amount of reassuring did anything to lessen the lump in the throat or the pain in her chest. Considering how much she complained about her sister, Lovina missed her dearly. And it had only been what, five days? If she was hurting she hated to think of how her emotional twin was holding up. Suddenly she felt sorry for Ludwig.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Amelia didn't go to Arthur before she brought down dinner, and either he didn't notice or he didn't care. Since she doubted it was the first one, little went on aboard the _Green Revenge_ he wasn't privy to, she decided he'd been serious. Today, at least.

Still, when he came into the cabin that night she kept a wary eye on him. She was perched on the edge of the bed, brushing off her blackened feet. She'd always gone without shoes when she could, so it hadn't been an issue yet, they just looked like she'd walked across coal. She'd had boots at one time, but hadn't been able to grab them the night their ship had been raided.

Amelia pulled her legs up onto the bed, fussing with a blanket while still keeping Arthur in her sightline. He shed hat, weapons, and boots, not seeming to notice her. The hat and it's ostrich feather were placed on the desk, as was his sword belt and all that was on it. The boots were set neatly side by side on the floor.

She had figured out within a day of being his prisoner that Arthur wasn't exactly the biggest or tallest man around. While this could be a point of delicacy for a pirate, he worked actively to counter it. What he lacked in stature he made up with being shrewd and ruthless. The boots he wore had thick soles and heels, giving him an extra inch or so in height. The hat gave him a little bit more.

That said, by the time Arthur tossed his coat over a chair he seemed to have shrunk. Amelia knew that if she stood facing him she'd be eye level with his nose at this point. Considering he went to great lengths to make up for his height every other moment of the day, he didn't seem to care if she was around when he shed the illusion he'd crafted.

Amelia laid the blanket down over herself as he came towards the bed, running a hand through his hair. It went from pressed flat to a mess within a few seconds, not that she noticed. He blew out the last lantern, and she settled herself down, closing her eyes.

They flew open seconds later when an arm snaked around her waist. Yes they'd slept in the same bed, but he'd always given her space before! "What are you doing?" she protested, grabbing at his arm.

"Go to sleep, love," he said tiredly.

Amelia frowned, but gave up on prying herself free. She huffed, but closed her eyes. As soon as she did, it occurred to her actually falling asleep would be a bit difficult. Arthur was lying at her back, inches away from her. She could hear his breathing, feel the faint shift as his chest rose and feel a short distance from her back. The arm around her rested across her stomach, the hand lightly gripping her hip.

_ How does he expect me to fall asleep like this?_ she wondered incredulously.

It occurred to her that this might very well be the exchange for not having to kiss him anymore. Still...was it so bad? Besides, it wasn't like she woke up where she fell asleep as it was. It was a tendency she hadn't known existed until she'd ended up in the hands of the pirate, an embarrassing one that was now equally annoying. No matter how far away she was from him when she fell asleep, Amelia always woke up in one of two positions. Either she'd be attached to him in a manner not unlike one of those irritating island monkey's, or Arthur would be in the middle of trying to extract himself as carefully as possible. Usually the fact he'd been trying to avoid waking her didn't register until after she'd jerked away and backpedaled to the opposite side of the bed.

Amelia was still trying to figure out just why she did this when she nodded off.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

The next day, Lovina was jolted from sleep when the door at the top of the stairs was opened. The hinges squeaked horribly, making it impossible to 'sneak' down without the better part of the ship knowing. Groaning, she rolled onto her stomach and sat up. It had taken a while for her to fall asleep last night, and she didn't appreciate being woken up.

Lovina became slightly less irritated when she saw Amelia come down, bearing food and water. Madeline was sitting up in the cell next to her, yawning. Lovina wasn't sure if she should envy the girl or not, being so used to the hard, rolling floor she slept that easily.

"'Morning," said Amelia, setting plates down outside the bars. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept," said Lovina, helping herself to the food.

Amelia plopped down outside the bars, settling her skirts absently. "So, what was it like on the _Delfín_ _Rojo__?"_

Lovina hesitated, pausing as she chewed a mouthful of cheese. Once she'd swallowed she found herself staring down at the unbitten apple. "It could have been worse. Antonio did for me what Arthur did for you, kept me in his cabin, wouldn't let the crew touch me."

Madeline, who'd given her sister a look at the blunt question, turned to study Lovina. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," she said gently.

"No, it's fine," said Lovina, slowly turning the apple. "He was an irritating _bastardo_, but...he was kind, kinder than a lot of people I've dealt with." Snorting, she added wryly, "Nobility is hardly worth the name if pirates hold themselves to a higher standard."

"Tell me about it," said Amelia. "Arthur used to be one too, actually. I think it's easier on men than it is on women, but even he didn't enjoy it much. That's why it was so easy to turn traitor."

"Antonio was never a noble, but he was more of a gentleman that any suitor I've ever met. Kept every promise he gave me, too. Was more patient than everyone that's had to deal with bitchy me, even _Nonno_. Gave me lots of tomatoes."

Deciding no matter how much she stared at the apple it wouldn't change into a tomato, Lovina took a bite. Not bad, but still not a tomato. It made it that much harder to ignore the voice in her head trying to convince her it wasn't just Feliciana she was worrying about, missing.

"Huh. Artie talked about him like a marauding savage," said Amelia thoughtfully.

"The feeling was mutual."

"Do you think he'll come after you?"

Both girls turned to look at Madeline when she posed the quiet question. She blushed a little, but still looked intently at Lovina. The Italian found she was uncomfortable holding that lavender gaze, returning it to the apple. There was a glaring white oval on its red skin now.

"I don't know. He shouldn't. _Bastardo_ will get himself killed if he does. Arthur only left him alive so he could suffer."

"One minute he's being a gentlemen and the next he's being a total bastard," grumbled Amelia. Louder she said, "I'm really sorry it happened like that. He's not always...

"Neither was Antonio."

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

That night, Amelia lay down on the far side of the bed as she always did, her back to Arthur as he joined her. Like the night before an arm wrapped around her waist, only this time it pulled her back against him. Amelia didn't even bother wiggling, just sighed and let him do it. As she stared blankly at the darkness, she was surprised when he rested his forehead against her hair.

"If you got the chance, would you run from me, love?"

"Probably," she said honestly.

In a lower voice he asked, "Would you come back?"

Amelia was quite. Finally she said, "I don't know."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shout out to Cardfighter By Maple, Rani-Girl, IvyTheKitty, and Vintage Sherry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia was pacing around the cabin the next afternoon after dropping food off in the brig. She'd run through every wild escape plan, every option she could think of. Then after Lovina had admitted to her failed escape attempt, Amelia had revised several of her favorite plans.

There was one that had the best chance of success. The only problem with it was that she couldn't let either of the others in on it, especially not Madeline. Amelia's favorite stories growing up, the ones she'd begged their nurse for the most, were tails of heroes and heroines. She'd always craved the chance to do something heroic, to save people and make things better. It had been her dearest wish for so long, and now that she had the chance she wasn't about to let it slip away.

_Maddy won't like it,_ thought Amelia, her pace slowing. _I can't ask her, I'll have to tell her. At the last possible minute._

It was something she'd been wrestling with since that morning. After several hours of pacing and muttering to herself, Amelia had come to the conclusion that she did, in fact, like Arthur. She hadn't enjoyed keeping up pretenses for potential suitors back home, and so had ditched them as soon as their parents had left them alone. Usually an hour or so of Amelia being Amelia was enough to send them packing. She talked, she laughed loudly, swore like a proud sailor, belched, ditches her shoes, and beat them in horse races. None of the above suited them very well.

Amelia had done all that and more when Arthur had captured her. He had yet to see her act like the upper class lady she was supposed to be. Not only did he not seem to mind, the man actually seemed to _enjoy_ it. She'd won ten of their twelve chess games, and he hadn't thrown a fit or flipped the board on her like one particularly bratty so called gentleman had. When he wasn't been a grabby lecher and they had a half-decent conversation, he listened to her so she had felt inclined to return the favor. Aside from other girls, like her sister and Lovina, she hadn't had that long a conversation with anyone, ever. Not only that, but she'd found herself enjoying it.

Physically she had the least amount of complaints. Amelia had, reluctantly, included that into her decision making. Even though he didn't like his own short stature she didn't mind. She found him handsome, not that she'd ever tell him that, and his oversized eyebrows were downright adorable. The few times she hadn't been in the mood to make herself board-stiff, she had reluctantly admitted he wasn't that bad a kisser. He was gentle with her, if occasionally grabby.

As much as she hated to admit it, the only real problem Amelia had with Arthur was that he was a pirate. As a general rule, this meant he stole and killed for a living. She could live with being on a ship most of the time, in fact sailing to see the world sounded like a dream to her. It was the pirating bit she didn't like. She preferred it to the British Navy, but still. It was hardly like he could go back with such a price on his head.

_Maybe I could do something about it, _she thought wearily. _There's gotta be something. I'm a heroine, I'll figure something out._

Taking a deep breath, Amelia squared her shoulders and strode out of the cabin. She climbed up to the helm where Arthur was checking the horizon with a spyglass. Not waiting for him to give her his attention she demanded, "Where are we?"

The pirate lowered the bronze device, frowning at her. "What?"

"Where are we?" she repeated. "How far from the next friendly port?"

"A day's sail. We need to restock on supplies and I need to unload these mercenaries. You wouldn't believe how much they eat. Why?"

"Maddy and Lovina are getting off with them. You're going to let them go and you're not going to hunt them down afterward."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. "Why the bloody hell would I do that?"

"Because I'm going to make a deal with you. If you let them go, you have my word I'll stay. I won't try to run, I won't fight you. I'll be your wife and do whatever being a pirate's wife entails."

For a long minute Arthur just stared at her. Amelia wasn't sure if the look on his face was surprise or interest or both. She was about to demand he stop whichever it was when he finally spoke.

"I think the wedding can wait a bit, love. But tell me, why should I believe you? What is keeping you from running the moment your sister has her freedom?"

Amelia drew herself up to her full height. "A heroine doesn't go back on her word."

Arthur regarded her, asking, "You've been on this ship for eight days. Why are you just now making this offer?"

"It was bad enough it was just me and Maddy. If Lovina sticks around bad things are going to happen to her. Admit it, Artie, if Carriedo doesn't come after her you're going to get drunk and do something messed up."

The pirate arched his brows at this. Amelia had only seen him drunk once, and that was enough. Their first night in Tortuga, he'd stumbled into the cabin so intoxicated he couldn't walk a straight line. He hadn't been speaking coherently, but apparently he'd come back with the notion the cabin was now his privet _bordello_. Fortunately he was easy to avoid in that state, and Amelia had been able to knock him out with a paperweight before he'd done more than grab a handful of her backside.

No, it wasn't the idea he'd do something to Lovina if he got drunk, Amelia knew that much. Even he admitted he couldn't hold his liquor. This was confirmed when he asked, "What makes you think he will?"

"Because she is to him what I am to you. That is why you took her, isn't it? At least if she's not on board anymore it'll be easier to get rid of him when he finds us."

Arthur seemed to consider this. "Not a bad strategy, though I was under the impression you hated criminals. Forgive me if I doubt you will be content living as the bride of one. There is also the small matter of the British Navy trying to get a noose around my neck."

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it. No, I don't like criminals very much, but sometimes they're better than nobles. I like my freedom, and if given the choice between marrying some noble bastard and a pirate bastard, I think I'd go with the pirate. At least if he gets to be too much I can slit his throat and take over his ship. If nothing else it should be more fun."

To Amelia's surprise, Arthur threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't the crazy laugh she'd heard that time some idiot privateer thought they'd take him on, or the chilling one that had sent chills up her spine when they were closing in on Carriedo. It was a genuine, full laugh without a trace of questionable sanity or sadistic delight.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, fists on hips.

Still chuckling, a grin stretching his face, Arthur answered, "You are, love. Considering you told me just yesterday you wanted to shoot me, this is quite a turn around. Either you were bluffing or something finally worked."

"Nothing worked," she protested.

"Is that so? Then what?"

Amelia decided she was tired of arguing. What she'd said was true enough, given the choice between the suitors her parents had presented her with and Arthur, the pirate really was preferable. Besides, she'd heard stories of women who'd done just what she'd said, taking over their husbands businesses or crews when they were killed or died. If anything the fact she had been the one to kill Arthur would be a boon when faced with his crew. She'd been aboard long enough to know that much. They were as ruthless as he was, only less smart and with fewer morals.

Deciding to just take the plunge, Amelia grabbed the pirate by the lapels of his long coat and yanked him close. As soon as the distance was short enough, she planted a kiss squarely on his mouth. Amelia's eyes were shut the moment she was sure of her aim, deciding to try and enjoy it for the first time. Arthur's surprise didn't last long, and even as he reacted enthusiastically Amelia felt him grip her by the arms gently.

Amelia didn't deny she'd refused to even consider enjoying the kisses before. Now, she found, they weren't so bad. She was out of breath when Arthur pulled away, gasping a little as she opened her eyes.

Eyes burning, Arthur asked in a slightly husky voice, "I take it all that protesting was on principle?"

"Do we have a deal or not?" she demanded tartly, though she didn't pull away. Now that she was letting herself enjoy these things, she found there was a lot to enjoy. Maybe she could work on getting him into a less illegal line of work later. A heroine had to prioritize. Sister and friend first, the world later. She really did think getting the infamous Arthur Kirkland off the pirating craze would be saving the world, or at least part of it.

"When we leave port they won't be on board. Though I have to wonder if your sister will appreciate it."

"She won't. I was kinda hoping she wouldn't have a choice in the matter."

The pirate arched an eyebrow. "That would be a first."

Ignoring this, she said, "I want sword lessons and I want a new wardrobe. Something that looks like a pirate and not...boring. And I want a hat, something blue, but with a smaller feather."

Arthur chuckled. "You're surprisingly enthusiastic, not that I'm complaining."

"Hey, if you're gonna do something, do it right. Don't half ass it. I'm serious about the hat. No tight corsets, either."

"Certainly not. If you're going to fight it would be counterproductive to have you fainting after every stroke. I don't suppose you'd be opposed to trousers of some kind? If you don't I understand-

Amelia squealed in delight, bouncing up and down before thoughtlessly throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, Artie! No one ever let me wear breeches before!"

"Can't breathe, love," wheezed Arthur, trying to pry her arms from his neck. When she stepped back though, bouncing in place, there was a crooked smile on his face.

"Pants, pants, I get to wear pants," hummed Amelia, all but bouncing back towards the main deck. But when she reached the top of the short steps she sobered, turning to look back at him. "Don't tell them, alright? Maddie won't go if she finds out."

"It's not like I go down there every day," Arthur pointed out, shrugging. "The deal is made, love, do not worry."

Satisfied, Amelia went to get them their lunch.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Lovina knew something was up. She only knew this because Madeline had been frowning after her sister when Amelia left. Then there was the fact the American hadn't stayed to chat as she usually did.

Once she was gone Lovina asked, "What's wrong?"

Madeline tore her eyes away from the stairs, still frowning. "I don't know. Something was...different."

Lovina frowned. "What was it?"

"I'm not sure," said Madeline, and then shook it off. "It's probably nothing. She's probably just cooking up some harebrained escape plan. Did you know the first day we were here she was convinced we could ride a pod of dolphins to land?"

Lovina considered it, and then realized it _did_ sound like something Amelia would cook up. When one person did most of the chattering, it didn't take long to figure out how their mind worked. "Feh, think she'll come up with something that would actually work?"

Madeline paled. "I almost wish she wouldn't."

"Why not? The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Because knowing her she'll try to be the hero and not get out herself," snapped Madeline. Then she closed her eyes, taking a calming breath. "Sorry. Can we please talk about something else?"

Lovina thought for a moment. "I think you were telling me how to make maple syrup before she showed up."

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Amelia soon found she liked catching Arthur off guard. It was adorable, in her opinion, how a man who had irked her to no end with lecherous behavior became a cautious gentlemen when she casually sprawled out half over him that night. Never one to find a normal sleeping position comfortable, Amelia usually woke up more comfortable than when she'd fallen asleep. Embracing it, she settled herself half on top of him, head on his chest and one arm flung over his shoulder her hand rested on a pillow. She paused, knowing she usually had one leg tucked up higher than the other. Deciding to do it if for no other reason than to fluster him farther, she stretched her lower body out to the side and moved her knee up until she hit Arthur's hip.

"Uh, Amelia? What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. It's not like I don't end up this way anyhow." Settling herself down, Amelia closed her eyes. Her lips twitched upward in satisfaction when she heard just how fast his heart was beating.

Rather than protest, though, he simply settled a hand on her upper back, between her shoulder blades, and left it at that.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

The next morning, Amelia found herself in an even more compromising position that when she'd fallen asleep. She was now completely on top of Arthur, her new pillow being his collar bone. While it wasn't the best pillow she'd ever had, it wasn't completely uncomfortable either. One hand was tucked under her chin, the other thrown out to the side. After a moment she decided both legs were on one side of her oversized pillow, at least.

Then she noticed what it was that had woken her. Arthur was awake, but he wasn't extracting himself like he had in the past. Rather he had apparently opted to stay put and wait on her to wake up. Amelia decided he must have been waiting long enough for him to get uncomfortable, because he was idly stroking her hair. It felt nice, but it was enough to bring her back to the land of the living.

"'Morning," he chuckled, apparently noticing her open eyes.

Amelia closed them again, grunting in response.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to get off me now."

She sighed, but reluctantly rolled off the pirate. Stretching all four limbs, Amelia yawned and asked, "So what's this port you'll be stopping at?"

"New Madrid. It's not very aptly named, they never got it as thriving as they'd hoped. As long as we cause no trouble and do honest business they don't mind us."

"When should we get there?"

"Tonight, I think. Why?"

Amelia chewed her lip. "Can you do it at the last minute?"

Arthur was quiet for a moment, and then a hand settled over hers. "Of course, love."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shout out to IvyTheKitty, Rani-Girl, ZanyAnimeGirl, Phantom Ice, Doodle0505, little Miss punk rocker, and Angy!**

**This chapter was supposed to be a little longer, as I've noticed they've been getting shorter, and I think it worked :) Also I've gotten a few requests regarding how the other characters I've mentioned are doing. Thy humble writer lives to serve and _loves_ to please! (Seriously though, it was a good idea and contributed to the plot. Thanks guys!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia had never been a good liar, but she tried hard to steer clear of anything pertaining to what she was planning. She also couldn't leave early simply to avoid Madeline, who would no doubt be the first to figure things out, not that she wanted to. It might be a while before she saw her sister again, and Amelia wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Frankly Amelia was glad she only had to wait a day. According to Arthur they would make port in the early morning, and he only planned to stay twenty-four hours. Long enough to dump the mercenaries, pay them, and restock on their rapidly depleting stores.

As a result, Amelia was torn between spending as much time as she could in the brig, and avoiding anything remotely close to anything having to do with her plan. She soon found it to be a finer line to walk than she had anticipated. Despite that, or perhaps because of it, Amelia found herself getting Lovina to talk a good bit. It wasn't that hard, if you knew which topics to broach.

"He wouldn't even admit it, either!" she was fuming. After it was established some level of irritation was Lovina's normal state, the sisters found she had a number of good stories to tell. Their latest conversation involved Lovina and Amelia trading stories on potential suitors they had 'humiliated'.

"Even when everyone saw it, too. His parents, and Feli, and _Nonno_, and half the guard. His excuse for not courting me after that was I wasn't well bred enough. _Bastardo_ just couldn't swallow getting beat in a horse race by a lady. My _P__rincipessa_ was better than that old nag, and he had the nerve to call _her_ a _bastardo_. I still can't believe _Nonno_ made me apologize for hitting him. I didn't even break anything, just got his lip bloody."

Amelia giggled. "Yeah, they never liked me beating them in a horse race, either. Or any race, for that matter. Hey Maddy, remember that one guy I drunk under the table?"

Madeline rolled her eyes. "The one that bragged about being able to hold his drink once our parents left the room? A regular alehouse would have done, Amelia. You didn't have to open father's liquor cabinet."

"Maybe, but it was totally worth it to see the look on his face," said Amelia, sharing a devilish grin with Lovina.

"I don't suppose he was a talkative drunk?" asked the Italian.

"Oh, he was," said Madeline, blushing.

"His mother fainted," cackled Amelia. "And she did it before he even got to the good stuff, too."

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't repeat any of that," her sister informed her.

"Aw, but it was really funny," pouted Amelia. "What if I skip over the bad words?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"One of us has to be. It's certainly not going to be you. For a heroine you certainly get into a lot of trouble."

"I get bored," complained Amelia.

Turning to Lovina, Madeline said, "It would seem my sister has the attention span of a toddler."

Lovina grinned. "My sister's the same way. Only difference is she's cleaner about it."

"Consider yourself lucky, then."

"I'll trade you."

"Would you?" asked Madeline, face lighting up with overenthusiastic hope.

And so it went. Amelia was quite pleased with herself. Normally she was horrible when it came to keeping secrets. There was still a sense of guilt lingering in the back of her mind, though. It didn't go away, no matter how much she tried to convince herself she as doing this for their own good, to be a heroine. That irritating little voice kept poking at her, wondering if she wasn't betraying her sister by going behind her back like this.

_No, it's for her own good, _Amelia told herself grimly. _She'll...thank me later. If I can talk Arthur into making a later. I hope he will. He will, right? Even if he doesn't want to, I can talk him into it._

That was one bit she was looking forward to exploring. While displeased with her antics, their mother had also been the one to explain to them the real dynamics of the household. While the husband was the head of the house, it was usually under the great influence of the wife. As the wife, she was supposed to advise and aid as much as she was supposed to support and serve. More than one occasion had arisen where their parents had sent them to bed, supposedly dead set on a decision, only to announce a change of mind the next morning. Amelia was starting to get an idea of how her mother had gone about doing this, and while she shuddered to think about it in even mild detail, she was curious to see if she had the same...ability. Arthur had already shown he was willing to listen to her and take what she said into account. The idea held promise, to say the least.

"Amelia?"

"Mmm?" she asked, snapping back to reality.

"Do you know when we're going to make port again?" asked Lovina, face grim, voice lowered. "What kind of port it's going to be? The sooner we get off this tub the better."

"Eh, no, he hasn't said," said Amelia, realizing even as she did she'd made a mistake. She wasn't prepared for the question, so her answer had come too quickly, too nervously.

Madeline's face snapped into a frown. "Amelia."

"He said he was going to a small pirate port, all right? Nothing big, and not a place where an escape would be a smart idea. Remember Tortuga?"

Lovina grimaced. "Fine."

"I'll get you out of here soon enough, don't worry," Amelia assured them, flashing a slightly forced smile.

"Amelia, what are you planning?" Madeline deadpanned.

"Nothing," she said, a little too quickly.

"I know when you're lying. Whatever it is, you're not doing it. I won't let you."

Amelia usually couldn't meet her sisters eyes whenever Madeline called her out. This time she had no such difficulties. She wondered vaguely if it was because she was growing up or because she was in the right for a change. "It's already done, Maddy."

"What did you do?" demanded her twin, getting to her feet.

Amelia also stood, drawing herself up to her full height. There was only a very slight difference in their heights, but she didn't care. "I made a deal. A heroine never goes back on her word. You're getting off this ship, both of you. I don't want you to be stuck in a cell for the rest of your life, Maddy." Turning to Lovina she added, "He get's dangerous when he's drunk. If you stay too long something bad is going to happen to you."

Lovina's face was tight, but it seemed she was letting Madeline do the protesting. The normally quite girl was glaring through the bars at her sister, lavender eyes blazing. "At least tell us what sort of deal you made. Don't tell me you sold yourself to that dirty scoundrel."

Okay, it was one thing to attack her, but Amelia found she didn't like it when her sister turned on Arthur. Bristling slightly, she protested, "He's not that bad. Well, except for the pirate part. He treats me better than any suitor our parents ever threw at me, anyway."

"He's a _pirate_," hissed Madeline, furious. "How can you say that?"

"I told you, he's not that bad. I think if I stay with him long enough I can get him to stop, maybe switch to merchanting or something."

"That's not a word," snapped Madeline automatically.

"He's already a little better. He's letting both of you go, isn't he? Even though Lovina belonged to Antonio."

Lovina's protest of "Hey!" went unheard.

"Think of the things he's done, the lives he's taken. You can't fix everything, Amelia."

"I can try, can't I? Even if I can't, I think I can be happy here, Maddy. Sure home was nice, but it wasn't going to last."

"Neither will this, not if he gets caught. If he hangs you hang with him."

"Better dead than married to some bastard only wants me to warm his bed and pop out babies."

"Is that honestly what you think?"

"You weren't any happier than I was about it."

"I wouldn't prefer death over it!"

"Would you?"

"I know I wouldn't."

"No, I mean would you? If you found a pirate who treated you like Artie treats me, would you stay?"

Madeline was still glowering through the bars. "I'm not so stupid as to fall in love with a criminal."

"It's not something you try to do."

Both sisters turned to stare at Lovina, who had been watching the argument in uncustomary silence. The Italian was staring hard at the floor, fists clinched in her skirts. Without looking at either of them she said in a low voice, "The heart is an idiot. It doesn't do what it should. If it did, wouldn't we be happy with nice, normal _bastardo_ husbands instead of pirates?"

Until that point, Amelia had never put a label on just what emotions she had in regards to Arthur. When Madeline said it though, and now Lovina, she couldn't find a word that fit better. It didn't feel perfect yet, but it felt close, very close.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Ludwig sat carefully on a bench in the courtyard of the Vargas's main house. Beside him sat Feliciana, shoulders slumping, back hunched as she gloomily stroked the cat curled up and purring in her lap. He wasn't good with these sorts of things, and while he knew his fiancé was completely aware of this, the German felt he owed her a few occasions where he was able to say the right things.

"All the surrounding ports have been put on alert. As soon as there's a sighting we'll know. Carriedo won't get far."

Feliciana sniffed. Only pure willpower kept Ludwig from cringing. So far only one time in three had his attempts to make her stop crying ever worked to date. Wild swings from pouting to excitement he could handle, but he still felt out of his depth with tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, sniffing again. Lifting a hand, she carefully wiped the moister under her eyes. "I'm being silly, aren't I? Crying when we don't know if...don't know anything yet."

"She is your sister, and you two were very close," said Ludwig stiffly. "I don't think it's silly."

Feliciana lifted her head, giving him a watery smile. Her eyes were still red, her pale face devoid of makeup. It wasn't like she used a lot anyway, but Feliciana had been forgoing it these days so it wouldn't get smeared when she cried.

"You're not mad about the wedding?"

Ludwig shook his head. "No matter how many times you ask me that my answer will not change, Feli. Besides, it's not like there were a lot of people coming."

"Keeping it to a small number was a good idea. I'm glad I listened."

It was as much because of empathy as it was he didn't want her miserable when they got married that Ludwig had agreed to put it off. Feliciana was insistent that they not go through with it until Lovina was back. When they'd first realized Lovina hadn't made it to the church, Feliciana had been inconsolable, insisting it was her fault for not dragging her sister with her. Ludwig had only recently managed to convince her otherwise, and that was when she'd asked him to postpone the wedding.

"She won't be mad about the garden, right?" asked Feliciana worriedly. "I'm taking good care of it, like mama taught us, but she always told me never to touch it."

Ludwig sighed. He opened his mouth to tell her for the fourth time that day that he doubted Lovina would mind her keeping the precious tomato garden alive, but he never got the chance. Before he could, the guards scattered from their posts at the open gate, a white horse barreling through.

In a heartbeat Ludwig was on his feet, sword drawn, keeping Feliciana behind him. "Get inside, now," he snapped.

Feliciana stood up, set down the cat, shook out her skirts, and propped her hands on her hips. "The last time I ran I lost my sister, Luddy. I'm not running this time."

Ludwig wanted to groan. Of all the times for her to-

_"Kesesesese!"_

The German froze, his eyes widening. It had been years, but he knew that laugh. No one laughed like...

The white horse was reined mere feet from him, but Ludwig didn't flinch. He stared as the rider dismounted lightly, a grin on his face. "The awesome wedding crasher has arrived! I'm not late, am I?"

Ludwig was frozen in place, eyes widening. Feliciana tugged on his sleeve, asking, "Who is this, Luddy?"

Gilbert looked at her for a minute, and then back up at Ludwig. "Are you sure _you're_ my _bruder?"_ he asked, laughing. "Well, I guess if they're sisters that makes you Ludwig. You've grown, West."

"Gilbert?" asked Ludwig, slowly lowering his sword. "It's been six years. Six years. We only heard tales of you becoming a pirate, nothing else. Why are you back now?"

The albino sobered. Taking off his tri-pointed hat and pressing it to his chest, he directed an elegant bow towards Feliciana. "A little birdie told me you were getting married, West." Straightening and returning the hat to his head, he continued, "I only left because of our father, it never had anything to do with you. What kind of _bruder_ would I be to miss your wedding?"

Feliciana darted around an unmoving Ludwig to get in Gilbert's face, eyes wide with hope. "Who told you? Have you seen my sister? The stories were right, weren't they? You're friends with the pirate who took her?"

Gilbert took a step back, as all these questions were said in one breath in a very short period of time. "_Ja, ja,_ Toni and the Awesome me are _freunde_. I passed his ships a few days ago, stopped to say 'hi' because I'm awesome that way. It's a good thing, too."

"Did you see her, my sister?"

When Gilbert nodded, still eyeing Feliciana as though she might decide to attack him with words again, Ludwig sheathed his sword to put a hand on her shoulder. Rather than settle down, she turned and attached herself to his side as she asked, "Was she alright? He wasn't hurting her?"

The grin that had spread across Gilbert's face at his brother's blush vanished. "Antonio? _Nein_, he never hurts girls. Neither of us do. It's very unawesome."

Feliciana sagged in relief. Ludwig put an arm around her shoulders, as much for comfort as to make sure she wouldn't fall over. After a moment he asked, "Could you find him again?"

"Don't you remember, West? The Awesome me can do anything I want to."

Ludwig met his brothers eyes. It occurred to Gilbert then just how much his little brother had grown up. Not only was he taller and bigger than him, but now it seemed he was also the more mature of the two.

"I don't know what you've been up to, _bruder_, nor do I want to," he said grimly. "Is the only reason you came back because you heard I was getting married?"

"_Ja_. If I stay any longer our own father will hang me."

"He won't."

Gilbert frowned. _"Was?"_

"Find Antonio and bring Lovina back. Consider it a wedding gift. I'll speak with _Vater_."

The albino looked genuinely surprised. "You're not going to kick me out or put me in prison?"

"_Nein_."

"You're not mad at the Awesome me? It's hard to do, but you're awesome enough I would actually care."

Ludwig sighed. "I am not happy you disappeared for six years. I'm not happy you're a pirate. But you're still my _bruder_, East. Leave the authorities to me. Just bring Lovina back."

Gilbert considered this. "It's a good thing you're sending the Awesome me. Someone less awesome might have a harder time talking Toni into bringing her back for a visit so soon."

"No, not for visit, to stay," protested Feliciana. "He can't keep her."

"He can if he wants to, and I think he wants to."

Ludwig frowned. "Explain."

"Every sailor knows a woman on board is bad luck, Luddy. Antonio is very superstitious, so he never brings a woman on board for any reason. When I saw him, he wasn't about to give up your sister-in-law. I called her cute, and he threatened to throw me overboard. He never threatens me unless he means it, I'm too awesome."

"Will you do it or not?" asked Ludwig stiffly. "We can work out the details later."

"The Awesome me will do it. A sister is an awesome wedding present, _ja?"_

"_Gud_. I'm coming with you."

"_Nein_, you are not."

"Gilbert-

"I can find her and bring her back, West. Antonio will listen to me, he recognizes my awesomeness. If you're there, I don't think he will listen as much. Trust me."

Ludwig hesitated.

"If women are bad luck, does that mean I can't come either?"

"_Nein_," said the brothers in unison.

Gilbert stomped back over to his horse. "Neither of you are coming! I might be awesome but I'm not the most dangerous thing out there. Some people don't like my awesomeness, and it will be harder to find your sister if I'm worrying about you two." Putting one boot in the stirrup, he mounted the horse and swung it's head back towards the gate in one fluid motion. "I'll be back in a few weeks. Toni planned on staying in the Caribbean for raiding session, so there's not too many places he could be. Don't get married without us!"

With that he put his heels to the stallion, urging it to a brisk gallop. As he road back through the main gate Feliciana looked up at Ludwig.

"Do you think he'll really bring her back?"

Ludwig watched his brother disappear from sight, mouth grim. "Gilbert is reckless and rude and a little delusional, but he's never broken a promise to me." Lips twitching slightly he explained, "He says it's unawesome to lie. If he says he'll bring Lovina back, he will."

"I still wish he'd let us come with him," pouted Feliciana.

As much as Ludwig wanted to go with Gilbert, he wanted his fiancé to stay put even more. It was why he hadn't pushed the matter. Now, though, that left him for the easer-said-than-done task of talking their father into not bringing the law down on Gilbert. He tried not to wince at the thought.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

The _Cuervo de Advertencia_ made port four days after it had left. The _Muerte Alada_ wasn't far behind it. If anyone in Tortuga wondered why they had returned so quickly, or why they were without the _Delfín_ _Rojo_, no one said anything. They knew better. Besides, it wasn't the first time a pirate had lost a ship. It wasn't the first time Antonio had lost one of his, either.

As the crew made their way down the gangplank, Antonio pulled aside the captain of the _Cuervo de Advertencia_. It was a smaller, sleeker vessel he'd often used to scout out targets for raids. As such, it was captained by a man he put as much trust in as he did Gilbert or Francis.

"Take what's left of the last take, buy up as much ammunition and gunpowder as you can get your hands on," he ordered Fernandez. "Use every contact you have. We leave as soon as we can afford to."

"Aye sir," said Fernandez, bobbing his head. "But what about the men we lost?"

"Leave that to me. We've lost enough ground. I won't lose more than we have to," said Antonio coldly, turning to follow the crew onto the dock.

Fernandez watched him go, mouth grim. He'd never seen their fleet captain so grim when they made port before. One of the first men to sign on with the Spaniard years ago, he was one of the few to watch the man go from a battle-skittish lad to a hardened pirate. For five years, he could count on one hand the things Antonio cared about. Gilbert, Francis, his map, his ships, and gold. He'd heard of the female they'd taken in Port Diego, but he hadn't believed it.

They'd caught up to what was left of the_Delfín_ _Rojo_ a day after it had gone down. What remained of the crew was waiting in life boats and clinging to floating wreckage. Fernandez remembered reaching down to help their captain onto the main deck of his ship, steadying him when he stumbled wearily. He'd quickly removed his hands when Antonio had slowly lifted his face, actually taking a step back. Captain Carriedo was pale, clothes streaked with blood that wasn't his own, which wasn't unusual after a battle. The burning hatred and outrage in his normally cheerful eyes was what had caught the captain off guard.

Fisting a hand in the man's shirt, Antonio yanked him a step closer so he could growl in a rasping voice, "Get us back to Tortuga as fast as the sea allows. We run from Kirkland no more. I don't care who wants his head, no one is taking it but me." Giving Fernandez a shove he barked, "Now!"

Fernandez knew that the soul reason Antonio hadn't ordered them after Kirkland then and there was because they had half a crew of unarmed men. However long they spent adrift, it was long enough for Antonio to process the initial outrage and reach a logical thought process. If he was going to take the offensive against Kirkland, he needed all the fighting men and weapons he could get.

Shaking his head, Fernandez made his way briskly into the port. _This is why women are bad luck. It's in the middle of raiding season, and he wants to go on a crusade against one of the most ruthless pirates in the Caribbean. She could be dead for all we know._

Not that he spoke any of this allowed. Fernandez was no fool, and he didn't have a death wish. Kirkland might have a bigger reputation, but that meant little when Antonio was angry. It wasn't Kirkland who cut things off to make men talk, or utilized unpleasant methods to dispose of traitors. Old Haman had been lucky, Antonio hadn't had time to kill him slowly. The last informant they'd found had been dumped overboard in a shark breeding ground. His hands, feet, and tongue had been thrown in after him.

Suddenly Fernandez found himself pitying Kirkland.

* * *

**_P__rincipessa_ \- princess**

**_freunde_\- friends**

**_was_\- what**

**_Vater_\- father**

**gud- good**

**[]**

**It occurred to me as I was flipping through past chapters to make sure I was getting their ages right that this might be helpful:**

**Gilbert- twenty-one**

**Ludwig- eighteen**

**Lovina &amp; Feliciana- eighteen**

**Antonio- nineteen**

**Amelia &amp; Madeline- nineteen**

**Arthur- twenty-one**

**Just a thought for my fellow detail Nazi's :P**

**[]**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shout out to little Miss punk rocker, MiseraleAnon, Phantom Ice, QuintessentiallyEccentric, Mei and Mickey!**

**To Confused Guest- yep, typo. 'heart' was meant to be 'hurt'. My bad. XP I've gone back over a few of my old chapters and noticed a few mistakes. I do my own editing so I guess a few things tend to slip through the cracks.**

**Happy Birthday MiserableAnon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Madeline was sitting with her back to the wall of the ship, lips pressed into a grim line. They had docked several hours ago, when it was still dark. Now the sun was starting to rise, and she had been re-woken to the clump of boots as Lovina paced the length of her small cell.

It had taken a little while, but she was resigned to her fate, for the moment. No one knew Amelia better than her. Whether she liked it or not her sister's hero complex had reared its, in her opinion, ugly head. Her twin could put a mule to shame when she got her mind set on something, and though Madeline was loath to admit it, it did make sense to get Lovina off the ship.

That was why she didn't understand why Lovina looked so nervous. They'd gotten along, but she didn't think they were close enough for the Italian to be so worried. Considering the two acknowledged themselves to be "Birds of a feather!", as declared by Amelia, she would have thought Lovina would be confidant the American could handle herself.

When the constant pacing was starting to get a little irritating, though, Madeline spoke up. In a soft voice she asked, "What's wrong?"

Lovina glanced at her sharply, as though having forgotten she was there. "I'm worried about the mess that tea bastard got himself into."

Madeline chuckled. "Amelia's not going to always give him a hard time. She can be really sweet-

"No, not with her, with Antonio. If the tea bastard was right about him, then he's going to come looking for me. If he does that, I don't want Amelia caught in the middle."

"You think he'd hurt her?" asked Madeline, sitting up.

"No! Well, I don't think so." Lovina stopped, taking off her head cloth to run he fingers through her hair. "When he gets mad he can be unpredictable, all right? I don't care what happens to Kirkland, but if Amelia cares about him I don't think she'll be happy if Antonio does something to either of them. If I'm not here, there's no telling what he'll do."

Slowly, Madeline got to her feet. "What are you saying? It would be better to stay?"

"No. Yes. I don't know!" snapped Lovina, roughly tying the cloth back into place. "Kirkland can tell Antonio I'm alive and well all he wants, but I don't think he will listen."

Madeline chewed her lip for a moment. "So...make him listen."

Lovina glared at her. "How the hell can I do that if I'm not even here?"

Madeline smiled.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

The next morning, Arthur stood by the gangplank, watching as Amelia said her goodbyes to her sister. Having never had a good relationship with his own brothers, he couldn't really sympathize, but he did grasp just how much Madeline meant to Amelia.

The slight Italian stood off to the side, arms folded as she waited. He was surprised she didn't take off the moment it was clear she was free to go, but it seemed the two planned on sticking together. It was just as well. Even in one of the more pleasant ports, there would be dangers to women traveling alone.

Amelia finally pulled away, turning to come back up the gangplank. The Italian darted forward suddenly, and Arthur stiffened as she grabbed Amelia's arm. His eyes narrowed as she turned, Lovina talking rapidly in a lowered voice. Amelia didn't pull away, didn't take off. Rather she listened, and then nodded.

Lovina released her, face grim. Amelia climbed up the gangplank, and Arthur gave the signal to raise it as soon as she was on board. When she came to stand next to him at the bulwark he put an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. She let him without a single grumble, actually leaning into him a little. Not for the first time he marveled how quickly she'd gone from apparent hatred to this. To be honest he'd given up trying to understand it, simply chalking it up to female oddities and enjoying the results.

The _Green Revenge_ pulled away from the dock, and the Italian dragged Madeline away from the water's edge. Amelia watched, lifting a hand in a final farewell as the vessel slowly turned. When Arthur studied her, he noticed she was biting her lips together so tight they were white, eyes glinting with unshed tears.

Pressing his lips to her cheek in a brief kiss, he told her in a low voice, "They'll be fine, love. I wouldn't have left them here otherwise. There's plenty of decent places where they can find work, and most of them are run by women themselves." With a wry smile, he added, "A rolling pin or frying pan can do wonders to maintain order in the right hands."

Amelia gave a tight smile. "They'll be fine. But I wanna visit Maddy sometime, got it?"

"Mmm, in time. Now tell me, what was that about, with the Italian?"

Smile widening, Amelia said, "She was covering your ass."

When Arthur frowned at her, she just gave his cheek a peck and pulled away. "Come on, you promised me sword lessons, didn't ya?"

"That I did," he agreed, watching her all but dance to the middle of the deck.

Spinning on the balls of her feet to look back at him, skirt twirling around her legs, she said brightly, "So teach me!"

Arthur took his time coming across the deck to join her. He looked her over from top to toe as he did, not minding that she propped her fists on her hips and glared at him when she noticed. Lips twitching upward he mused, "We still have enough to go to one more port before we need to go on another raid. I don't suppose you've heard of Port Bangkok?"

"Nope. Never was very good at geography, Arthur. Besides, I never thought I'd get near this place."

The pirate took a moment to appreciate she'd remembered their agreement on calling him Arthur around the crew. He'd actually grown fond of the names she called him, Artie and Iggy, when they weren't said with intent to mock. Only in privet, though. The moment his crew stopped respecting him was the moment mutiny became a threat, and Amelia was far less concerned with getting rid of him these past few days.

"It's a port three day's sail from here, if the wind is with us. Port Bangkok is larger than New Madrid, and home to the largest and most flexible market I've ever found. We should be able to find the necessities for you there, including boots and a sword."

Amelia's face lit up almost as brightly as when he'd offered her the chance to trade a skirt for pants. "Wait, my own sword? Really? You mean it?"

"I wouldn't have offered it otherwise. I'm not going to let you go around barefoot all the time, it can become very perilous very quickly on a ship. Besides, what would be the point of learning to use a sword if you're unable to readily defend yourself with one?"

Amelia appeared to be attempting to imitate a rabbit, bouncing up and down as she gave a shriek of delight. "Yes, yes, yes! I should have gotten kidnapped by pirates years ago! This. Is. Awesome!"

Arthur watched her turn in a circle, hopping back and forth from one foot to the other excitedly. A faint smile touched his face. It was remarkably easy to make her happy, more so than he'd anticipated. Despite how ridicules she was acting, he found it surprisingly endearing. He liked making her happy. While he was unwilling to say it just yet, he was no fool. He hadn't sent her off the ship with the other two because of one of the most troublesome human emotions. It was just his luck to fall in love with one of the most ridicules, stubborn, temperamental, willful females he had ever met. He wouldn't have loved her otherwise, though. May God help him.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what is it you're looking for?

"An alehouse. Preferably with rooms above it," answered Lovina, eyes moving from one side of the street to the other as she walked briskly along.

"Eh, you do remember we don't have any money, right?" asked Madeline, trailing behind her worriedly.

Lovina snorted. "That's why I'm looking for an alehouse. This is prime sailing and raiding season. That means more ships, which means more sailors, which means better business for alehouses. The sooner we can get the hell off this rock the better, and we need money to do it. Unless you plan on renting yourself out to a _bordello_ this is our best chance of getting money."

Madeline blushed, but gave her a dirty look. "I know _that_. No need to be rude. I want out of here just as much as you do."

Glancing back at her, Lovina asked, "Where will you go, though? It won't be easy or cheap to find a ship going back up the mainland coast. If you don't mind the delay we could both go back to Port Diego, _Nonno_ wouldn't mind getting you passage on one of his merchant ships."

Madeline pursed her lips. "I...I don't think I'll be going back."

Lovina stopped walking, turning to look at her head on. Propping her hands on her hips she demanded, "Why the hell not?"

"I...I hate to admit it but Amelia was right. If I go home I'll be expected to marry. I might have been better at being a lady but I didn't enjoy it anymore than she did. Patricia can still marry and inherit, she even had her eye on a lord from Hong Kong that didn't treat her horribly. I'll send them a letter when I can, but I'd like to stay in the Caribbean."

Patricia was the twins' cousin. Both her parents had died of yellow fever when she was ten years old, so their father had taken his niece in. She was three years younger, and as she got very seasick had refrained from joining them. From what Lovina heard, she sounded very irritating but very good at being a lady.

"Better her than you, then," she muttered, returning to her search. "You're still welcome at Port Diego."

"I think I'll take you up on that. That way Amelia can visit both of us."

They walked for another block before Madeline asked, "Do you think Amelia will have to use anything you gave her?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not it was just me who was a complete _idiota_."

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Four days later, Amelia stepped out from behind a changing curtain and turned in a circle. This was the third open air shop they'd stopped at, and so far they'd already sent several parcels ahead to the ship. Of course their first stop that day had been the blacksmiths, and then the shoemaker. The well made leather footgear adorned her feet now, and Arthur held her sword for her while she tried on the clothes.

"What do you think? This way if you need to scout out someplace fancy I can go with you."

"I thought you were against raids. It does look quite good on you, though. Blue does wonders for you."

Amelia beamed at him. The latest experiment was a dress that was made of light, airy cloth dyed a blue she had felt matched her eyes perfectly, with tasteful navy blue lace and ribbons stitched on with moderately. From the waist down it flared out, giving her the freedom to move easily enough. Though she'd have to take up the hem a bit if she wanted it to be was short enough she didn't worry about stepping on the hem unless there were stairs involved. From the waist up it fit her snuggly, with short puffy sleeves and a dip in the front. It wasn't scandalous, but Amelia felt a thrill knowing her mother wouldn't have completely approved.

"Actually, if you keep it to people who kinda deserve it I don't mind much. Snooty nobles who aren't nice and really stingy. Like Robin Hood, ya know?"

Arthur arched a brow at that. "It's worth discussing. Do you like the dress?"

Amelia looked down at it, pursing her lips. "Do _you_ like it?"

"I won't be the one wearing it, love."

Amelia giggled at the picture that popped into her head. "Good. I'll take it. Can we call it a day? I think I have enough new clothes now, and I'm starving."

Arthur chuckled as she ducked behind the curtain. "Gladly. I was worried we would spend the entire day here."

Giving an un-ladylike snort from behind the curtain, she said, "No way. What do you take me for?"

Before he could answer, she stuck an arm out and tossed him the dress. Arthur looked first at the still-warm cloth, and then at the lady who ran the shop. The petite Asian woman had an amused look on her face, but said nothing.

"We'll take it," he said, handing the dress to her. Turning back to the curtain he said in a louder voice, "I was under the impression you were some sort of lady. I'd settle for a wench if you feel it's more appropriate."

Amelia dashed aside the curtain a few moments later, stepping out. She had discarded her original dress after the first shop they'd visited, instead wearing what was apparently her favorite of the new clothes. A high crimson corset that served as more of a top than a slimming device was fastened around her middle, synched just enough to be snug but not constricting. It was worn over a man's white tunic, the sleeves rolled up her forearms, the neck reaching almost to the corset. A black sash wrapped around her waist, billowing black breeches that looked similar to a skirt when she stood still flowing down her legs. They tucked into her new boots, which adorned her feet, and the hat she'd requested in her hands. It was a wide brimmed affair, black and slightly smaller than his own, with a blue ribbon around it's band, a cloudy white feather slipped into it.

Once out of the curtain, Amelia secured the hat on her head, marched over to Arthur, grabbed him by the labels of his coat, and not for the first time yanked him down so she could plant a kiss firmly on his mouth. When she pulled away, she flashed him a roguish grin and said, "Amelia F. Jones, pirate wench, at your service."

Turning to the saleswoman, who was now giving them a narrow eyed motherly look, she asked, "Is there a church on this rock?"

Pursing her lips, the woman nodded. "Leave docks, go east. Three blocks from market."

"Why do you want to go to a church, love?" asked Arthur as he paid for the dress.

Amelia belted the sword back around her waist, gripping the sides of her pants and shaking them before grimacing. As much as she liked pants, there were going to be a few old habits to break.

When they left the shop she hooked her arm through his, walking cheerfully along at his side as they made their way back through the crowded street. "As nice as pirate wench sounds, pirate bride has a better ring to it."

Arthur stopped, frowning at her.

"This was your idea, remember?" she protested before he could do more than open his mouth.

"I know, I know. But seeing as nothing else will go to tradition I'd like to do at least part of it right. If you won't mind waiting a bit longer I'd like to find a ring and ask you properly."

Amelia pouted, but not for long. _For a ruthless pirate, Artie can be awfully sweet,_ she thought.

"If you like we could go back to New Madrid for that bit. We do need two witnesses, if nothing else."

"Deal!" she chirped, brightening again.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Antonio watched as a fluffy yellow canary flittered down through the rigging of the _Gelbe Klaue_, coming to settle on Gilbert's hand. A small roll of paper was wrapped around it's leg. The albino patted the little bird fondly, and it fluttered to settle on his hat once he'd removed the note.

"Well?" asked Antonio stiffly.

The albino scanned the note, and then handed it over. His usual smirk wasn't in place. It hadn't been since he'd caught up to the Spaniard as he'd left Tortuga. Antonio had agreed surprisingly quickly to bring Lovina back for a visit, in exchanged for Gilbert's help once they caught Kirkland. It had been a long time since the Prussian had seen his friend so grim. He didn't like it, it wasn't right.

"Well, we can't attack them in port," he said once he was sure Antonio had read the note. "With the mercenaries gone and the rest of his fleet on raids he should be easy for the two of us to beat."

It was pure luck they'd caught up to him so quickly. Gilbert's cousin, a Hungarian woman who lived in Port Bangkok with her husband, was a very reliable source. Her love for gossip meant her ear was always to the ground, and Gilbert had suggested they see if she had heard anything about Kirkland's latest whereabouts. The note Gilbird had returned only had two words: 'He's here.'

After a long moment Antonio handed the note back, going to stand at the portside bulwark. From there it was a clear shot to the open ocean. They were at a standstill for the moment, having dropped anchor ten miles off the island's coast and behind a small inlet. Out of the main sightline of anyone in the main harbor, but where they had a good view of those coming or going.

"We'll leave the _Cuervo de Advertencia_ here. Leave them Gilbird. When Kirkland leaves they can send us the centre of effort."

"And where is the Awesome me going to be if not waiting here?"

"With me," said Antonio. He reached for his axe, which had been resting against the bulwark. He leaned on the weapon, both hands wrapped around his grip. "It's not a large island, we can go far enough around to stay out of sight. The first night the _Green Revenge_ is in the open, she's ours. Remember, if you get the chance, don't take it, Gil. Kirkland is mine."

Gilbert nodded, remembering that bit of their agreement. It was another reason he was worried for his friend. Even in the worst of times, Antonio was a cheerful fellow at heart. Now, though, he was out for blood. Kirkland's blood.

* * *

**Patricia- Philippines  
**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shout out to **** 1, Mei and Mickey, MiserableOrchid, MiyukoLove, QuintessentiallyEccentric, Angy, I Know I'm A Dreamer, Phantom Ice, Mizushi-Hime, animelover8m!**

**So many reviews! :D Okay, test-surge done, hopefully more frequent updates in the offing :)**

**It was mentioned that DarkAntonio was enjoyed...well he's back! Let me know if you enjoy him and he will reappear in future stories!**

**EDIT: Special thanks to Angy for providing accurate Italian translations! I appreciate the input, especially when it is helpful and helps me improve my story. This, my friends, is what we call constructive flames and I love 'em! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Eh, Lovina? Could you help me with this?"

Lovina glanced back over at the bar once she'd sat down the last tankard of ale, trotting back over as Madeline struggled with a large tray of food. The other girl gave her a grateful look as they both carried it to a table on the far side of the room, dropping it down on the thick wood with a _clunk_.

"Thanks," said Madeline as they both returned to the back. "It didn't look that heavy when I picked it up."

"Don't mention it. You do it for me more than I do it for you."

"Lovina! Refills, the ones at the bar need refills," chided their new boss as she swept past them.

Rather than argue as she had on her first day, Lovina hurried behind the bar. She swept up coins and switched empty tankards for full ones with what was becoming practiced ease. It wasn't as though she had cause to argue or grumble, anyway. Compared to many of the places she'd seen in Tortuga, and more than a handful she'd seen even here, the Blue Tulip was a clean and well run establishment. Two Dutch siblings ran the place, but the elder brother, Lars, kept to the kitchens. It was the slight Bella, who in Lovina's opinion was a more bossy version of Amelia, who ran the tavern/inn. The two stories above the tavern were living quarters for the workers and rooms for rent. Lovina and Madeline now shared one of them. In return for getting their pay cut in half, they could sleep in a warm bed and have food in their bellies whenever they got peckish. Lars was a stern, mostly humorless man, but he was a very good cook.

Madeline ducked back into the kitchen to fetch the next batch of food. Lovina glanced after her, lips twitching as her hands twisted the tap on the rum barrel. She had been very surprised by how much she enjoyed this particular line of work. She kept her hands busy, and was so tired by the end of the day she had no problems falling asleep. She only had to dodge the occasional slap or grab directed at her behind, and was encouraged by Bella to punch them when they did so. It was hardly as though the patrons themselves complained. No one, not even Bella, seemed to mind if she cursed. If anything the patrons enjoyed having the petite Italian bellow across the tavern, "You'll get your damn food! Be patient you stupid _bastardi!"_

Madeline seemed to be getting along all right, but it wasn't Lovina who counted up their earnings every night and kept an eye on the constantly changing prices for passage to Port Diego. Every night Lovina would tell her, "It's not as if it will grow faster if you count it." Usually she received a reply along the lines of, "Shut up and go to sleep," from the equally tired girl.

They'd already sent their letters, though, so Lovina had felt the initial rush to get home dissipate. She was content here, surprisingly so. Besides, the work and the exhaustion meant it was easier not to think about pirates. The only time she did was in that few minutes between her head hitting the pillow and nodding off into a weary slumber.

Sometimes she worried over Amelia, but not often. Usually it was the green eyed Spaniard that drifted into her mind. She still worried about what he might do when he caught up to Kirkland, but sometimes she wondered if he would at all. What if he didn't come looking? Why should he? She'd done nothing but fight him and make a nuisance of herself the whole way. After wondering about that, though, she'd usually remember the look on his face as Kirkland had taken her onboard the _Green Revenge_.

She was never really able to get things worked out completely before she was out, though.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Amelia was a very heavy sleeper. The only reason Madeline had been able to wake her up the night of the raid on their French cargo ship was because her sister had just rolled her out of her bunk and onto the floor. The drop from the second level had done the trick.

That said, Amelia had apparently become more attuned to her new environment, because the moment Arthur rolled out of bed her eyes were opening groggily. She groaned, struggling to keep her eyes open a crack. A glance at the windows showed it was still pitch black out, and the only light was from a small lantern Arthur was lighting hurriedly.

"What's goin' on?" she mumbled, forcing herself up from the blankets.

"Something's not right," said Arthur grimly, belting on his weapons. Once he was armed, he grabbed her sword belt and brought it over to the bed. He put it and a dagger on the edge of the blankets, and then leaned over to take her face in his hands. After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he said, "Stay in here, love. If anyone comes in, surprise them."

With that he was gone, slipping out the door. Amelia frowned, crawling over to the edge of the bed. Once on her feet she stretched, yawned, and reached for her boots. She was just synching the sword belt around her waist when she heard a sound she'd become very familiar with over the last few days: the sound of metal on metal. Sword on sword. Fighting. People were yelling now too, but it wasn't coming from the _Green Revenge_. It was coming from outside, from either side of her.

Heart sinking, Amelia unsheathed her rapier and ran for the door. She wrenched it open in time to see flames flare up from the ship's aft as someone threw a torch onto the deck. Rather than flicker out as it should have, flames shot up in a large pool, lighting the ship. _Oil, someone poured oil on the deck,_ she thought numbly.

For a moment Amelia was frozen in place, staring in horror as men swarmed over both sides of the ship. Two vessels, one equal to the _Green Revenge_ in size and the other a good deal smaller, had landed multiple grapples on Arthur's ship. Her remaining crew was trying to come up on deck, but every man that managed it was cut down before he could do more than raise his weapon. The skeleton crew that had been on deck for night duty was already dead. Arthur was in the thick of it, but he was losing ground quickly. For every man he cut down two more swarmed him.

Amelia tightened her grip on her sword, and with a shriek threw herself into the fray. She didn't think about the man she thrust her blade into first, didn't think about the startled and dead look on his face as she braced a foot on his back and yanked it out again. It was the first life she'd taken, but at the moment she had more problems to worry about. It hadn't taken long for the men to realize someone besides Arthur was trying to make a dent in their numbers.

If anyone had asked her about it later, Amelia wouldn't have been able to tell them much about the fight. She kept his sword swinging, not daring to stop for a moment as she darted about the deck. Half of her blows didn't even land, but she didn't care, so long as none landed on _her_. Arthur had told her that she wouldn't be able to overpower an opponent by force alone, insisting that speed was her best ally. Besides, a well-placed wound would take out an opponent just as much as a killing blow.

Feeling like one of those deranged tree rats that had made a nuisance of themselves back home, Amelia ran up and down the deck, jumping and twisting and pivoting, never staying in the same place for more than a few seconds. Men yelled and screamed and swore around her, but the actual words didn't really register with her. A shout or scream meant she'd landed a blow. A curse or snarl meant he had a friend that wasn't happy about it.

How long this went on Amelia didn't know. She only really came out of it when a blade caught hers, blocking it. It stopped her in her tracks, the American's free hand coming up to grab the hilt in a two handed grip. She stared at the sword's owner, gasping for air, sweat trickling down her temple.

Red eyes glinted eerily in the light of the burning deck. White skin and hair seemed almost luminous, and Amelia felt a chill run down her spine. It didn't help when a slow grin spread across the pirate's face. Though if the hat perched on his head and the good quality coat whipping around him was any indication, this wasn't just any pirate. This was a captain. Arthur had only spoken of one pirate captain who was albino.

"Well, well, another _fräulein?_ You're prettier than the last one," the pirate said, thrusting her sword away.

Amelia stumbled, but kept her feet and hurriedly brought her sword back up. "Why are you attacking us, Belishmet? What do you want?"

"I am here to keep a promise to my _bruder_. Carriedo just wants to kill Kirkland. Now tell me, where is that Italian girl?" asked Gilbert, slowly moving towards her.

Amelia took a step back, but then steeled herself. A heroine didn't back down. Wait, what had he said? "Carriedo's here?" she demanded, looking around quickly.

"_Ja_. He's the _dummkopf_ that wanted to attack. Tell me where the Italian is and the Awesome me might be able to keep him from killing Kirkland."

"New Madrid," Amelia said quickly. Gilbert was still advancing, so she kept her sword up. "He left her and my sister in New Madrid in exchange for me staying with him."

Gilbert paused, frowning. "That's not good."

Before Amelia could ask why, a roar of victory rang up from the deck. Gilbert turned, but rather than take advantage of the situation, Amelia felt her heart drop to her boots. How she'd missed him she had absolutely no idea, a giant axe didn't exactly blend in.

"Oh no," she whispered.

Arthur was still alive, that wasn't what worried her. What made fear shoot up her spine was the figure stalking towards him across the deck. His expression was set, dark, and if Amelia had to put a name to it, she would have picked murder.

Gilbert made a grab for her, but Amelia ducked around him, scrambling around the remaining men, living and dead alike. She reached them just as Arthur was yanking his sword from the stomach of a now unmoving pirate, turning just in time to throw himself out of the axe's path. The blade buried itself an inch in the wood, but Carriedo yanked it up with ease, lifting the heavy blade once more.

"What do you want?" Arthur demanded, eyes burning as they squared off.

"Return what you took from me, Kirkland, and this ship will have at least one survivor."

Arthur's expression was cold, hard. "You'll just kill me anyway, Carriedo."

A smile that chilled Amelia's blood split Antonio's face. _"S__ì__."_

With that both pirates charged each other. Arthur dodged the first swing of the axe's heavy blade, aiming a slash at Antonio's side as he ducked passed him. The Spaniard pivoted at the last minute, bringing his axe back around in an arch that had Arthur springing backwards.

"I don't have the girl," Arthur snarled, lunging forward.

"Then tell me what you did with her."

"Why should I if you're going to kill me anyway?"

"I should have killed you years ago!" snarled Antonio, turning the path of his axe at the last minute.

Arthur, who had been making another pass with his sword, threw himself to the side. Rather than lose an arm, though, his left hand was badly cut. With a yell that was as much rage as pain, he surged forward, bracing the wounded hand on the axe's pole just long enough to land a good hit before rolling away. Antonio snarled as the gash opened up in his chest, but like Arthur he wasn't slowed down by the wound so much as egged on by it.

Amelia watched in horror as the brutal dance continued. For the most part they only seemed to land light nicks or cuts, but the looks of anger on their faces was borderline animalistic. Never in her life had Amelia seen two people who hated each other so much.

_They're really gonna kill each other,_ she thought with a chill. _I can't let them._

Amelia shoved through the last of the crowd, stumbling as she entered the ring that had formed around the two pirates. As she did, Arthur moved to the side, a roundhouse swing barely missing him, and darted forward faster than Amelia had ever seen him move. She did, however, see what the tip of his sword was aiming for.

"Stop!" she screamed, running forward.

Arthur didn't seem to hear her. It was too late to stop the blow anyway. Carriedo yelled as the blade pierced his arm, throwing him back into the mizzenmast. Arthur wrenched it out, the axe clattering to the deck, and drew his arm back to land the killing blow.

"Don't!" screamed Amelia, throwing herself forward. She wrapped both arms around Arthur's, weighting it down and making him stumble back a step.

"What are you doing?" he roared, shoving her away.

Amelia stumbled, but before she could answer Antonio stepped forward, grabbing the wrist of the hand Arthur gripped his sword with, and punched him. The first hit was directed at his jaw. The second was in his diaphragm. As he doubled over, his grip going slack, Antonio knocked his feet out from under him, and slammed the heel of his hand into his forehead. Arthur crashed to the deck, and in the few seconds he lay still Antonio braced a boot on his chest, pressing the tip of the sword to his throat.

"The girl you took from me," he said again, breath coming in pants. "What have you done with her?"

Amelia was about to move forward, but a dagger's blade slipped over her neck, pressing lightly against her throat. "Sorry, _fräulein_," said Gilbert.

"The only reason you are still breathing is because there's information I need," Carriedo was growling, eyes dark. "The girl you took from me. Where is she? My men searched the ship, she's not here. _¿Dónde está__?"_

He took some of his weight off Arthur's chest so the Brit could answer, at least. Arthur coughed, and rather than protest gasped, "New Madrid."

He looked like he was about to say more, but the weight returned full force. "Since when do you give in so easily?" hissed the Spaniard. "Do not lie to me, Kirkland."

"If he is, that makes two liars, Toni," said Gilbert, apparently deciding to speak up. He pushed both himself and Amelia forward, until they were mere feet away from the two captains.

Antonio's his eyes narrowed when he saw Amelia. "I don't know why you defended me, but you are probably going to regret it. Neither of us is worth saving, _señorita_." Turning back to Arthur, he said, "You are no better than me, yet you still took her."

Arthur opened his mouth, but all that came out was a choked noise as he fought to breathe, his good hand braced under Antonio's boot. Amelia glanced at his weapons belt, but none of his pistols or daggers remained. _He used them all already,_ she thought with a gulp.

"Well, if you're not the only one still living, it looks like I get the pleasure of killing you _now_." He tossed the sword onto the deck next to Arthur, reaching for his axe.

"Wait!" shouted Amelia before he could do more than lift it from the deck.

Antonio ignored her, taking his foot of Arthur's chest. "Pick up your sword, Kirkland. For what it's worth."

Arthur dragged himself upright, face grim, eyes locked on Antonio as his good hand reached for his blade.

Amelia, terrified, screamed more than spoke her next words. "_Fermati pomodoro bastardo!_"

Antonio froze where he stood. For a moment he didn't move a muscle, but then he slowly turned to Amelia, narrowed eyes gone back to a normal state as he stared at her. In a low, dangerous voice he asked, "What did you just call me, _señorita_?"

Amelia took a deep breath, and sequenced her eyes shut. She knew Lovina had insisted she had to sound angry when she did it, but it was hard to sound angry while trying to carefully recite at the same time. "_Sei un pomodoro bastardo, idiota! Mi devi ancora un barile di pomodori e le lezioni di spada! Il tuo gioco era stupido, ma mi è comunque piaciuto! Voglio_ _stare_ _con te_ _pomodoro bastardo!_ _Uccidi il tè bastardo o Amelia e non starò con te! Ti amo!_"

Amelia let out a huge breath, slumping against Gilbert when she was done. Opening her eyes, she looked around to find Arthur with a bewildered look on his face. For a long minute no one spoke. Antonio held perfectly still, face blank.

After what felt far too long Amelia slowly opened her eyes, shuffling her feet nervously. "Uh, I said all that right, didn't I? I don't speak Italian but Lovina said that would make you listen. I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

After a long minute Antonio asked in a low voice, "You really have no idea what you told me?"

Amelia shook her head as much as the dagger at her neck allowed. "No. Why? She wouldn't tell me what any of it meant in English. Did I not say it angry enough? I could try again."

Antonio studied her for a long minute, and then asked in a unrecognizable tone, "You are sure she is in New Madrid?"

Amelia perked up, nodding hurriedly. "Definitely! She's with my sister there, we dropped them both off. Fair ain't cheep, so they're probably still there."

Jerking his chin to the larger ship, Antonio ordered, "Have your men take her aboard, Gilbert."

"What are you doing? We told you where the girl was," protested Arthur, his voice furious as he got to his feet. One of the crewmen had grabbed his sword before he could get to it, leaving him unarmed, two more moving forward to restrain him. Despite this he looked ready to attack Antonio with his bare hands, axe or no axe.

"_S__ì__,_ you did. If you speak the truth then the girl will be left in New Madrid, unharmed. She might have bad taste, but I take no pleasure in harming women," said Antonio, turning back to Arthur. "You are another story, Kirkland."

"Hey! I'll go with you, I'll help you find them!" protested Amelia as two crewmen started dragging her towards the smaller ship. "Leave him alone! He's already hurt!"

Antonio didn't seem to hear her, but Gilbert saw his eyes flick briefly in her direction. Once she was gone he noted coolly, "All I did was sink a few ships, steal back a little gold. Yet you've turned traitor, attacked me at every turn. You've sent spies, burned five of my ships, given orders that have left a hundred of my men dead, and nearly killed Francis. I do not seek you out, I do not go out of my way to make an enemy of you, despite all you've done."

Drawing a dagger from his belt, he walked slowly over to Arthur, face dark. "I was willing to continue keeping my distance, Kirkland. I still am. For the girl's sake I will leave you with your life. If she is telling the truth, you may find her waiting for you in New Madrid. If she is not, then you can find her in holy ground."

Gilbert wasn't the squeamish sort, he was too awesome for that. He was a pirate himself, after all, and had been known to relieve men of a few extremities. He just did it less often than Antonio. Even so, he had to turn away after the first scream.

* * *

**¿Dónde está?- Where is she?**

**Fermati pomodoro bastardo! - stop it tomato bastard!**

**Sei un pomodoro bastardo, idiota!- you're a tomato bastard, idiot!**

**Mi devi ancora un barile di pomodori e le lezioni di spada!- you still owe me a barrel of tomatoes and sword lessons!**

**Il tuo gioco era stupido, ma mi è comunque piaciuto! - your game was stupid, but I still liked it!**

**Voglio stare con te pomodoro bastardo! - I want to stay with you, tomato bastard!**

**Uccidi il tè bastardo o Amelia e non starò con te!- Kill the tea bastard or Amelia and I won't stay with you!**

**Ti amo- I love you!**

**[]**

**Please**


	18. Chapter 18

**I would like to issue a jumbo-sized apology for the wait. I seriously thought I would have been able to update _way_ before now. The explanation is below for those who wish to read it. If not, skip to the Shout out :)**

**Okay, so, last week was spring break for me. I went home, which is a vacation in itself, and while I knew I would have a few things to do I didn't realize just how much time it would soak up. I haven't unvield my persona as an FF author to my family yet, so this puts a limit on when I can work on updates. This basically meant the only time I could write was at night, at which point I was very tired and was reduced to a few meager paragraphs at a time, if any. *Sigh***

**Again, I apologize, and if I'd known just how little of a 'break' spring break would be I swear there would have been a warning posted.**

**Shout out to AlchemicAliens, Vintage Sherry, Doodle0505, Mei and Mickey, kassydaPJgeek14, Phantom Ice, kawaiijilli, ZanyAnimeGirl, MiserableOrchid, QuintessentiallyEccentric, Rani-Girl, ElliseTheGuest, Angy, Pugslover, little Miss punk rocker, andi, Cielorea, and RandomGuest!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia paced the tiny room she'd been shoved into, periodically yanking her hat from her head to jam a hand through her hair. Unlike the _Green Revenge_, this small ship had no brig. Her current prison seemed to be little more than a cleared store room. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd been dragged below decks, but it felt like forever. What made it worse were the screams she'd heard before the filthy pirate had yanked her down the steep steps. She might not have heard them before, but she recognized him. She'd redoubled her efforts then, only to receive a cuff on the back of her head that made spots dance before her eyes. It had taken a good few minutes, long enough to have the door slammed and latched at her heels, before she could do more than stumble about.

What had Carriedo done to Arthur? That was the main question circling her head. The Spaniard had indicated he'd leave him alive, but it wasn't until Amelia had heard the screams she'd realized the loophole in that statement. _Alive_ did not in the slightest mean _unharmed_. Her stomach churned as every horror story and report she'd ever come across about pirates surfaced. Carriedo in particular had left a wake of gruesome tales of what he did to traitors or captured enemies.

The room itself was dark, lit only by a sliver of light from beneath the door. Amelia's eyes had long since adjusted, so she noticed immediately when something moved in front of it. She stiffened, easing herself closer to it as quietly as possible. They'd disarmed her, but it wasn't like she'd ever let that stop her before.

The moment the door creaked open Amelia threw herself forward, only to have her first blow caught by the wrist. She was jerked to a halt, held at arm's length with her own arm high enough she was forced to her toes. She snarled every foul name she could remember at Carriedo as he stepped coolly forward, lantern in his free hand. The icily calm look on his face was the only reason she wasn't making use of her free hand. She was a lot of things at the moment, but stupid wasn't one of them.

When she stopped for a breath Carriedo asked lightly, "If you're done I'd like to speak with you."

Amelia stumbled as he thrust her back into the room, yanking the door shut behind him. Once she rightened herself she demanded, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"It doesn't matter what I expect. It's the truth and whether you believe it or not is up to you _señorita_. The only reason I'm here is to have a few simple questions answered."

The American glowered at him, but folded her arms. "It's not like I'm going anywhere, bastard. Ask away."

To her surprise, his lips twitched upward slightly. "Did you see Lovina aboard Kirkland's ship?"

"I thought my speech would have answered that. By the way, what is it I said?"

Ignoring her question, Carriedo asked, "How was she treated?"

Amelia shrugged stubbornly. "Not bad. Arthur kept her down in the brig with my sister. I would have known if the crew did anything, and I _know_ Arthur didn't do anything."

Carriedo seemed to relax slightly. "This sister of yours, how is it she was a prisoner and you are not?"

"We both got captured. Arthur liked me." She shrugged again. "What do you care?"

"I don't. I simply don't like liars. I don't take pleasure in hurting women, but I do make a point to keep my word once I give it, even to an enemy. If you are lying, about any of this, it won't go well. I don't suppose you're familiar with confessions and forgiveness?"

Amelia glared at him. "I'm not a liar, Carriedo. Speaking of enemies, what did you do with Arthur?"

"He's alive," he said simply. "It's more than the rest of his crew got."

"I heard him screaming you bastard. _What did you do?"_ she demanded angrily. Amelia hoped he didn't catch the slight quiver in her voice.

Carriedo regarded her steadily. "I...relieved him of something. Unfortunately it wasn't something that could simply be cut off, so it was quite painful. But consider it a peace treaty, _señorita_. I will leave him alone hereafter, if you are telling the truth. I would consider it fair if he did the same."

As he turned to leave, Amelia demanded, "Why? You were going to kill us all. What changed your mind?"

The Spaniard paused. "What does it matter?"

"I want to know what I owe our lives to. Seems fair, doesn't it?"

"_S__ì_, I suppose, but you already know the answer."

Amelia scowled. "No, I don't. Why would I be asking you if I did?"

"Tell me, _señorita_, what would change the mind of a pirate?"

"Somehow I doubt it was gold that changed your mind," Amelia told him icily.

"No. It was something much more valuable, _señorita_. I left Kirkland alive because had I not I would have lost it, and because he had it himself."

"Hey!" protested Amelia, lurching forward as he opened the door.

In a flash his sword was out, its point hovering inches from her throat as she jerked to a halt. "Do not test me, _señorita_. My mercy has a limit."

Amelia held perfectly still as he stepped back out of the room, hooking the lantern on the wall before yanking the door shut, a bolt sliding home. She stepped back, leaning against the wall. _Damn it why won't anyone tell me what I said?!_ she thought angrily.

Three days. Unless she was mistaken it would be three days before they reached New Madrid. Three days until she was let out. Three days until the moment of truth. Amelia prayed they hadn't gotten lucky, that they were still in New Madrid. She had to get away from Carriedo in one piece so she could find Arthur.

_Please, please let them still be there,_ she thought desperately, closing her eyes.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Lovina trudged into the room she shared with Madeline, pushing the door shut and dragging the latch home wearily. Bracing a hand on the wall, she tugged her boots off as she yawned. Once she had one off, she gave her tired foot a brief rub before doing the same to the other.

She pressed her hands to the small of her back when she straightened, groaning. It had been a long day, more so than usual. Bella had had them working since that morning almost non-stop with the recent rush of merchant ships that were in port. Her feet were sore, and so was her throat, which was a change. It was the first time she had ever gotten tired of yelling before.

"How close are we?" she asked, shuffling passed Madeline to their window.

"Closer. Today's bonus helped."

Lovina grunted, lifting the latch so she could push open the heavy window panes. Bracing her hands on the sill, she leaned out, taking a deep breath of the fresh, brisk air. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the contrast to the crowded tavern below.

She was drawing herself back in when Madeline said, "If this rush keeps up, we should have enough in about a week."

Lovina paused. "A week?"

"Give or take."

As wonderful as that was, Lovina found she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. Why shouldn't she be thrilled? They were getting out, away, going home. She would see Feliciana again, and _Nonno_. As much as she hated to admit it, she would even be glad to see Ludwig. Lovina _wanted_ to go home...right? No more pirates, no more working in a tavern, no more hard beds...that was good news, right? When she'd first gotten captured Lovina knew she would have leaped at the chance to return home. She thought that was still the case. Yet now that it was in reach, she found herself starting to have doubts.

"Lovina?"

Snapping back to reality, she asked tiredly, _"S__ì__?"_

"If you're done, could you please close the window? There's another chill tonight."

Lovina nodded, but took one last look of the horizon. It wasn't that bad here, really. Not as posh as Port Diego, it boasted sprawling streets rather than homes of nobility. The harbor was slightly smaller, and tonight it was particularly crowded.

Frowning, Lovina squinted in the direction of the harbor. "Madeline?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

It took a moment for the other girl to join her at the window. "What is it?"

"Look."

Madeline leaned out, following Lovina's pointing arm. "The harbor? What's wrong with it?"

"That big ship that's coming in. What kind is it?"

"It...looks like the _Green Revenge_, only different. Why? Pirates dock here as much as honest folk, remember?"

"Yes, but the guard tower isn't smoking after they pass it," said Lovina quietly.

Madeline went ridged. "What reason would pirates have to attack New Madrid?"

"I don't know, but they have one," said Lovina, yanking the window shut. "Get ready. We're leaving."

"Where?" demanded Madeline as they scrambled to get their footgear back on.

"We'll warn Bella. Maybe it's nothing, but I'd rather not risk it. After that we're going to the blacksmiths."

"Maybe they just have a quarrel with someone docked here," protested the other girl.

"The last time I made an assumption about pirates I ended up a prisoner," snapped Lovina, leading the way out. "If it happens again, I doubt that I will be as lucky as last time. The only pirate who is getting me onto their ship willingly is Antonio. Oi, Lars!"

Madeline twitched as Lovina shoved open the door to the kitchen, bellowing across it with a slightly hoarse voice. The large man immerged from the storeroom, wiping his hands on a towel. "I thought you two were off for the night," he rumbled in a slightly accented voice. Where Bella was slight and not much taller than Lovina in build, Lars was well over six feet in height and broad, strong. Very handy when bar brawls broke out. Madeline had seen him hurl two grown men halfway across the street once. At the same time.

"Pirates in the harbor. Unfriendly ones," said Lovina grimly, tightening her head scarf.

Lars was always rather grim faced, so Madeline didn't see much of a change in expression as he strode over to the window that opened behind the bar. He stuck his head out, and she heard him rumble something to Bella in what she suspected to be their native language. In a heartbeat Bella was bellowing across the tavern, "Everybody out! Either lock yourselves in somewhere or take up arms! Out, out, out! Move it you lazy bums! Someone get to the church, ring the bell!"

Turning back to the other two, Lars regarded them for a moment before reaching into a pocket. He pulled out a ring of keys, tossing them to Lovina. As she fumbled to catch them he said, "You would bite my hand off if I tried to lock you two in here. The blacksmith gets drunk here enough he had an extra set made."

Madeline opened her mouth, but Lovina grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards the back door. "Don't talk, move," she hissed. "At least we have a warning this time."

"Port Diego? Don't they have a night watch?"

"I could say the same for New Madrid. The watch is useless," muttered Lovina. She kept going, but it was in Italian, and Madeline guessed it was mostly profanities so she ignored it.

"Why is it most people can go their entire lives without ever meeting a single pirate, but this is the third time in less than a year we've been in a pirate raid?" asked Madeline in a slightly dazed voice.

"This is my third, _idiota_," snapped Lovina, stopping outside the blacksmith's shop. Fumbling with the keys she continued, "This is only your second."

"Just because I wasn't on the side being invaded does not mean it didn't count. It wasn't any less pleasant."

Lovina muttered a curse as the first key didn't work. She tried the second, jamming it into the lock and turning it sharply. She threw open the door, wrenching the key back out again. "What kind of pirate do you think it will be this time? Portuguese? French?" she ranted, stomping into the shop.

Madeline trailed her, frowning. "I don't understand."

"Every damn time, it's someone from one country or another. England, Spain, Germany," growled Lovina, rummaging around in the dark for a moment. She found a lantern, and set about lighting it. "How long until someone starts ringing that damn bell? Do they want the entire town to still be sleeping when hell breaks loose?"

As if on cue, the heavy tolling of the church bell could be heard. It resounded through the winding streets of New Madrid, loud and clear. Lovina paused, and then kept going. As she located the small stash of freshly made and sharpened swords, another bell began to toll. It sounded closer, no doubt coming from one of the still active guard towers. That one didn't ring for long, but by the time it was cut off another church bell, this one on the opposite side of the town, started to toll.

_Well, at least the warning is getting out,_ thought Madeline grimly as Lovina passed her a sword. She removed the sheath, and after a moment's thought simply let it fall to the floor.

"I don't suppose you have a plan in mind?" she asked wearily as Lovina marched out of the shop.

"If any pirate bastards make a grab for you, run them through," said the Italian, face grim. "It's mostly for defense, though. No way in hell I'm charging into a horde of pirates. Leave the real fighting to the guards, or what's left of them. We find a street and hold our ground."

"And if we can't?"

"We run."

Madeline wasn't completely sure if she liked this plan. Then again, she couldn't come up with anything else better. While she liked the idea of having her back to something, like an ally or the town wall, it also meant they wouldn't be able to run if they had to. If nothing else, at least she was armed for a change. Before she'd been a traveler or a prisoner, and in both cases she'd been a woman. Women didn't get weapons. The idea of taking a human life didn't appeal to her, but Madeline also knew that in a case like this, it was often a situation of kill or be killed.

She was still mauling over this when Lovina stopped in her tracks. Madeline slowed, following her friend's gaze upward. Frowning, she asked, "What is that?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Lovina, scowling. "Aren't you supposed to be crashing a wedding?"

The yellow ball of fluff fluttered down, landing on the finger Lovina reluctantly offered. Madeline stepped forward, peering at it curiously. Once settled, she realized the thing was a yellow canary, a rather small bird that looked decidedly more fluffy than most birds. She wondered if this was just a natural phenomena or if it just meant the bird was well fed.

"What is that?" she asked as Lovina picked at something on its leg.

"Damn thing belongs to that albino pirate. Gilbert, I think."

"The one whose brother is marrying your sister?"

"_S__ì_. _Idiota_ named it Gilbird. I thought it stayed on that damn hat of his." She finally freed the message, fluttering her hand to shake off the bird before unrolling it.

Gilbird hovered for a moment, squawking hoarsely a few times before fluttering over to Madeline. "He's sort of cute, isn't he?"

Lovina grunted, frowning at the slip of paper. Her head snapped up, though, when the other girl gave a muffled shriek. She looked over in time to see Gilbird settle, puffing himself out and closing his eyes as though he intended to take a nap. Madeline's face was bright red, but she made no move do dislodge the bird, despite the fact it's resting place was just below the fabric of her blouse. Lovina could plainly see the puffed up feathers of the bird's head, but nothing else. Apparently Madeline's chest had looked more comfortable than either of their head's, which seemed to be his perch of choice when he was with Gilbert.

"Still think the damn thing is cute?" asked Lovina incredulously.

"Well...he's not scratching me. Or biting me. He might if I try to get him out."

Lovina rolled her eyes, and went back to squinting at the message. It was short, as it's messenger was a rather small bird and she wasn't sure how far he'd had to come, but after a minute she was able to make out the faded ink. _'__Estamos llegando Lovi__.'_ Even if she hadn't recognized the fluid scrawl, only three people called her Lovi. Two were back in Port Diego.

Looking over at Gilbird, who had to all appearances gone to sleep in Madeline's bosom, it really hit her. Antonio was coming. He was coming for her. He was coming, and if the canary was any indication, he had Gilbert with him. He knew to send Gilbird to New Madrid, which meant they must have caught up with Kirkland. Lovina tried not to think about that last part too much, deciding to just hope Antonio hadn't gone too far. She'd been reluctant to leave that message, and even then she'd only done so much once she was certain Amelia didn't understand a word of Italian. She'd spent an entire day drilling it into the American's head, and endured just as long being intensely nagged for a translation. She'd refused, and by the time she was done Amelia could do a suitable impression of Lovina in her native language.

"We need to get to a guard tower," she said at last, stuffing the message into a pocket.

Madeline frowned. "But they've passed them. They must be at the walls by now."

"_S__ì_, but those towers have the best vantage point for the sea. They're designed to be held, if done right. Those bastards didn't do a good job, that's how they were taken so easily."

"Why do we need to see the sea? What did that message say?"

Lovina started walking, face grim. "It says more pirates are coming."

"The good kind?"

The Italian actually cracked a small smile at that, her first one in some time. Had it really come down to that? Good pirates and bad pirates? Most people would say there wasn't any such thing as 'good' pirates, and a month ago she'd been one of them.

"Very good. All we have to do is hold out long enough for them to get here."

"Um, Lovina?"

When she looked back, Lovina saw her friend had stopped, face a bit pail. Madeline raised an arm, the one without the sword, and pointed. Lovina turned, following her hand. The base of the island itself was a gentle slope for several miles, and they were far enough into the city that they could actually see over the tops of the walls, if barely. The looming ship was still there, though lights were starting to come to life everywhere, including the docks, as their element of surprise was lost.

It wasn't that Madeline was pointing to, though. No, Lovina followed her hand to the harbor mouth. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw three ships, one large and two small, slipping passed the smoking guard towers.

A wide, genuine smile spread across her face, though she wasn't aware of it. Without turning around she said in a soft voice, "_Lui è_ _qui__._"

* * *

**_Estamos llegando Lovi_ \- We're coming Lovi.**

**_Lui è_ _qui_ \- he's here**

**[]**

**Fingers crossed for another update by the end of the week my pretties! (Seriously. In my defense, life is a sadistic witch off her schizophrenic meds.)**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shout out to kassydaPJgeek14, Vintage Sherry, 1, Cardfighter By Maple, Pugslover, Nightshine315, Noire Knightmre, Phantom Ice, AngelDew, QuintessentiallyEccentric, capri, little Miss punk rocker, and hiimafan!**

**Alright, made my by-the-end-of-the-week deadline by the skin of my teeth! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ludwig walked briskly across the large greeting room, throwing open one of the large doors and then shoving it shut with a resounding bang. He had just come from the latest in a growing number of arguments with his father. Ludwig had made up his mind to forgive his brother, provided he would at least make an attempt at adjusting to a somewhat more legal occupation after he returned. His father was taking a little more convincing. It seemed he and Gilbert had gotten along even less than Ludwig had realized. Gilbert not only rubbed the man the wrong way at every turn, he had taken pleasure in it. While he wasn't going so far as to arrange for Gilbert's execution, he was insisting on jail time. Almost every day Ludwig tried a different approach, trying to talk him out of it. So far he'd only managed to whittle his father down to five years of jail time. Considering he'd started out with a life sentence, their arguments hadn't been for nothing, per say.

Now Ludwig was making for the stables, as he usually did. A long ride usually calmed his nerves, away from the pests known as people. Today those plans were soon put on hold, however. As he was storming across the rutted yard, a familiar cry stopped him.

"Luddy! Luddddyyyy!"

Carefully adjusting his features so that the anger wasn't quite so blatant, Ludwig turned to face his fiancé. It sounded like she was happy for the first time in over a week after all. When he faced her, though, he was surprised by the relieved joy shining on her face.

The German stumbled back a step when she collided with him, only to bounce in place and shove a piece of paper under his nose. "Look, look, look! It's from her! It's from Lovina! She's alive, she's alright!"

Ludwig plucking the fluttering paper from Feliciana's hand, frowning at it. He scanned the letter, noting with relief that it was Lovina's handwriting and her scrawling signature at the bottom.

His taciturn sister-in-law wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but Feliciana loved her, and for his fiancé's sake he'd tried to get along with her. It had taken painful time, but he'd eventually earned a grudging nod of approval. Not a day before she'd been captured, Lovina had pulled him aside and told him in her blunt manner, "You are most definitely not my favorite person in the world, potato bastard, but you are better than the other bastards. If she has to pick one, it might as well be you. For her sake, I will _try_ to get along with you. But if you hurt her, it is not _Nonno_ who you should worry about. He will be inclined to be decent. I will not. Got it?"

Considering her favorite threat to potential suitors was to personally castrate them with a dull kitchen knife, Ludwig had been inclined to believe her. He'd also seen he'd earned a grain of respect when he'd told her solemnly, "If I do hurt her, I won't deserve anything decent."

After reading the letter over a bit more carefully, Ludwig said, "Feli, this letter is dated seven days ago. How did it arrive so soon?"

Feliciana made a face, which made her look uncomfortably like her sister. "One of _Nonno's_ ships was docked at the port she's in, but it was one of the new captains. He didn't know her and she didn't have anything to identify herself, so he left her. He just _left_ her." Her face started to crumble. "What if something else happens? What if-

"Feli, she'll be fine," Ludwig reassured her hurriedly. He didn't want to deal with yet another barrage of tears, not when she'd been so happy for the first time in too long. "It says she has work, and a friend. Where did the captain sail from?"

Feliciana sniffed. "I don't know. I forgot to ask."

Ludwig caught her hand in his free one, leading her back towards the gates. "Show me which ship he came in on. If this letter was written only seven days ago, she can't be far."

"What about Gilbert?"

The German considered that, and cracked a grim smile. "Knowing my _bruder_, we'll get there just after he does."

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Amelia's cell was a box that had six sides of hard wood. There were no furnishings, not even a lantern or candle stub. Well, there was a bucket, but she had pushed it into the far corner and kept her distance from it. She was just glad someone had thought to leave it.

Lack of bedding or no, Madeline had often noted with no little irritation Amelia's ability to fall asleep just about anywhere. In a rough carriage ride, at her desk during lessons, even during a particularly boring dinner party on one occasion. The lack of furnishings were more an irritation than an inconvenience, as they did little for her boredom. In fact she found herself dozing half the time, lying down or sitting against one of the walls. The only reason she knew they should be getting close to New Madrid was because Carriedo had the decency to send down something a few times a day. If it was morning the pirate bringing down a cup of water and some hardtack would be hung over. If they were bringing down lunch they were sober. If they were half drunk it was dinner.

Now she was pacing her box of a cell. A pirate had already dropped of her dinner, but they were sober for the second time in a row for a change. Add to that it had been three day's worth of meals, and Amelia knew for a fact they were at least close to New Madrid. Would Carriedo come and get her, or wait until he found Lovina? Would he hurt her if the Italian had left the port? How long would it take?

Amelia was still pacing when her door was thrown open, making her start. Seeing it was Carriedo, she demanded, "Well?"

The Spaniard said nothing, just tossed something onto the floor. Amelia jumped back, and then stared at the sword. Looking back up at the pirate, she saw his face set in grim lines.

"Take it. It seems you will be fighting for your freedom."

Amelia frowned. "That wasn't part of the deal, Carriedo."

"I know. But the deal did not account for Turks making a raid."

"Wait, what?" demanded Amelia, taking a step forward.

"Take the sword, _señorita_. We need all we can get," said the pirate, turning away. He left, the door still open.

Mouth grim, Amelia scooped up the sword and followed him out.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Antonio rejoined Gilbert on deck, face grim. They'd sent Gilbird ahead the moment New Madrid had come into sight. It wasn't until they had almost reached the harbor they'd seen the large ship. Unfortunately, it was one both captains recognized.

"What is he doing in the Caribbean?" asked Antonio darkly. "Last we heard he was getting plenty of wealth from the Mediterranean."

"Maybe he got bored," said Gilbert, lifting a spyglass. "It would be just like him. How many of his ships have we sunk? Five?"

"Ten."

Gilbert lowered the spyglass to stare at Antonio, barely noticing Amelia join them on deck. "Ten? Why did you do that? We were supposed to _avoid_ his ships."

"I did. They came to me."

The albino scowled. "You didn't have to sink them."

"_S__ì_, I did. They tried to sink me."

"Why? Who is that?"

Antonio turned to regard Amelia. "Have you ever heard of Sadiq Adnan?"

Amelia frowned. "I've heard a few rumors. But they all said he was in the Mediterranean or Arabian Sea."

"He was. But in these last few years he has been sending ships to the Caribbean. Every time I come across one they open fire. I return the favor. So far I have not lost." Pointing across the water to the large, dark ship, he said, "That is the _Veiled Queen_. His personal ship. I do not think it is a coincidence the first we know of him being in our waters is seeing his ship at port."

"So...are we gonna sink him too?"

When both pirates stared at her, she shrugged. "Hey, that thing is between me and my sister. I don't care how big and bad he is, he's still just a man. You're the infamous pirates, can't you take one ship?"

The two exchanged a look, and then Gilbert grinned. "You said you have a sister?"

Amelia frowned. "Yeah, why?"

"Is she like you?"

"Better."

The Prussian laughed. Ignoring him Antonio said, "I don't care why he's here. My only concern is whether or not Lovina will get caught up in it. We get in, get them, and get out."

Amelia didn't argue. So long as she found Maddie and Arthur in one piece, she'd be happy. She'd worry about Gilbert's potential interest in her sister later.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Lovina lifted her sword, slowly easing herself closer to the side door by the town's main gates. It was standing wide open, but so far she had yet to see anyone. She didn't want to go running through it just to hit a gaggle of pirates.

Madeline was behind her, quiet as a mouse. Honestly Lovina had had to look back over her shoulder a few times just to make sure the girl was still there. She was every time, sword in hand, face grim. Gilbird was still napping contentedly against her chest, just as quiet as she was.

Taking a deep breath, Lovina took one more step closer, and peeked around the edge of the doorway set into the wall. When she didn't see anyone, she eased out farther, looking around carefully. Where were the sentries they'd gotten rid of? Hadn't they posted any of their own?

Still, there wasn't anyone there. Maybe the warning bells had scared them off, she reasoned. Either way, it was a clear shot to the guard tower. Glancing back to beckon for Madeline to follow her, Lovina stepped passed the wall and out into the open.

She broke into a run, making for the guard tower, Madeline on her heels. The door was open when they reached it, but Lovina slowed once they'd started up the spiraling staircase. She racked her brain, trying to remember what _Nonno_ had told them about these. They were the few lesson's she'd enjoyed for pities sake.

Right-handed. Most swordsmen were right-handed. So the stairs always climbed clockwise, so that whoever was coming up would have to expose their left side before they could use their own sword. The person guarding, the person at the top of the tower, had the advantage this way.

Lovina stopped, looking down at her hands. She'd been holding her sword in her right hand. She looked back at Madeline, and found the girl had done the same. Gesturing for her to move closer, Lovina leaned down to whisper softly, "Use your left hand. Be ready."

Madeline frowned, but copied the Italian as she switched her weapon to her left hand. It didn't feel quite right, but Lovina would rather take that risk until they knew what they were dealing with. At least they could try to do something about it, unlike the torches. The towers were dark, no windows until you reached the top. Torches were set into the inner wall periodically, and while they provided light they also ensured a tell tale shadow was cast well ahead of whoever was on the stairs.

They had climbed most of the way up before Lovina heard them. She stopped in her tracks, and Madeline froze behind her. For a moment Lovina stood there, fear at being discovered closing over her throat, but then she made out what was being said. Well, more or less. They were speaking a foreign language she couldn't recognize, but she'd know that slur anywhere. Whoever had been left on guard, they were drunk.

Lovina took a moment to pinch the bridge of her nose. _Why is it every single pirate crew I end up dealing with is so damn drunk?_

Madeline joined her on her step, leaning in to breathe softly, "Now what?"

The Italian chewed her lip, frowning. Then she held up a hand, motioning for Madeline to wait. She eased up a few more steps, peeking around the last curve. Instead of en entry way, she found a ladder that led up to a trap door. It was from there the drunk voices were emanating.

Moving back to join Madeline, she whispered in a slightly louder voice, "Sounds like both guards found the rum. How long do you think we have before someone comes to relieve them?"

Madeline frowned thoughtfully. "If the raid's just starting, don't we have at least until sunrise? Or until they have whatever it is they want? Maybe that's why these are the first we've seen, they're all already in the town."

Lovina nodded. "Maybe." Taking a deep breath, she said, "Wait. And never tell anyone I did this. I've gotten into enough trouble for it."

Before Madeline could ask, Lovina handed her the sword she carried and marched up to stand beneath the trap door. Mimicking the behavior she'd been dealing with for the last few weeks, she took the last few steps across the flat space at a tipsy swagger. In her best drunken voice, she bellowed, "Hellllloooo! Robert! Are you...are you up there?" She lay on her accent thick for good measure, ensuring she was barely understandable.

A moment later two heads poked into the open space. A heavily accented voice called down, "Eh, there is no Robert here. His shift ended. Go away."

Lovina gave a theatric pout. "Aw, that's too bad. And I climbed all the..." she swayed a little, grinning and giggling. "_All_ the way up here. I donna' wanna' climb another tower. Robert already paid for tonight. How about one of 'a you play with me instead?"

That immediately started an argument. It was only half in English, but Lovina definitely made out a "I saw her first!" and "I spoke to her!". After a minute, though, one of them fumbled down the ladder, leaving his cohort to grumble at their post.

Lovina, still swaying, stumbled back towards the stairs. "Come on eh? There's a' surprise. Robert wanted it, but I guess 'a it's for you now."

It was ridiculously easy, getting him back over to where Madeline was waiting, eyes a bit wide. As soon as the Turk was two steps down, though, Lovina grabbed her sword back from the other girl. Before she could think about it too much, she ran him through, aiming for his heart.

The pirate stopped cold. He blinked down at the sword in surprise, and then back up at her. He started to open his mouth, and Lovina panicked. Her sword was stuck in his chest, so she let it go, grabbing Madeline's sword and slashing wildly at his throat.

Both girls watched in mutual horror as the pirate fell to the steps with a dull thump, sliding down a few before coming to a stop. The slash had cut his head half off, blood now gushing from the corpse. Madeline turned away and retched.

Lovina, fighting nausea of her own, set one sword down and grabbed the hilt of the other. Bracing a boot against the dead pirate, she dragged it free. Stumbling back up to the landing, she held it behind her back and took a few deep, calming breaths.

Steeling herself, she called up, "_Signore?_ You 'a still up there?"

When a head appeared, scowling, she gave a shaky but still broad smile.

"He 'a fell asleep! Silly man..." she swayed, stumbling a bit as much as she could while still keeping the sword hidden. "He had too much to 'a drink. You still 'a want to play?"

This time Lovina didn't wait to draw him away. No sooner had the pirate stopped swaying at the base of the ladder than she lifted the sword and swung it with all her might. There was a dull thump as his head hit the ground. Slowly, the pirate's body crumpled to the floor.

Lovina dropped the sword, stumbling back a few paces before she lost her stomach. When she was done, she turned to find Madeline walking slowly up to join her. The girl was still pale, but her mouth was set in a tight line.

"I know we had to, but..." For a moment Lovina thought she would be sick again, but Madeline set her chin stubbornly. "No more killing unless we absolutely have to. If we keep up like this, we're no better than them."

Lovina nodded, trudging over to the ladder. For a moment she paused over the bloodstained sword, but then turned away, leaving it. Numbly she climbed up, Madeline following her. Once they reached the final landing, they pulled the ladder up after them, laying it across the trap door after they'd pushed it shut.

The top of the tower was a round platform surrounded by a four foot high wall, a bell in the middle. For a moment Lovina considered ringing it, but decided against it. The bells in the town were still being rung, and she could see movement now, lights coming to life all over as the people scrambled into fighting order. Besides, considering how loud it would have to be she wasn't eager to pull the heavy rope. Not to mention it would announce to all the pirates that they had lost the guard tower.

"Why do I feel like a treed cat?" asked Madeline wearily, peering over the harbor.

"Because that's what we are. We barred the main door, remember? They will have quite a bit to get through before they even reach us."

Madeline didn't seem convinced, but before she could argue a frown creased her face. Pointing, she asked, "Do you recognize any of those ships?"

Lovina followed her gaze, and smiled grimly. "The big one belongs to Gilbert. The other two are Antonio's. That was them we saw in the harbor mouth."

"They're docking away from the big one, the one with all the pirates. What did they sound like to you, Turks?"

"_S__ì_."

"Why are Turkish pirates attacking?"

Lovina rolled her eyes. "I forgot to ask."

"It might have helped."

"You are welcome to go down and find a live one to ask," Lovina quipped.

"I forgot how you get when you're not exhausted," muttered Madeline.

Lovina scowled, but then her eyes fell on Gilbird. She'd forgotten about him. The fluffy bird was still sound asleep, which she found somewhat remarkable.

"Do you think you could wake him up?" she asked, pointing to the bird.

Madeline frowned. "He hasn't woken up so far. Why?"

"Maybe we could send a message, let them know where we are."

"A message on what? We have nothing to write with."

Lovina looked around, scowling harder. Madeline was right, save for a few jars of rum the space was bare. And they had hardly brought any with them. It occurred to her then that it might have been wise to bring up a bit of food and water.

The Italian scratched her head, and then froze. She hurriedly untied her head cloth, hissing, "Wake him up!"

Madeline frowned down at the bird for a moment, and then started to rub his head with the pad of her index finger. It took a moment, but little black eyes opened. Gilbird gave an irate squawk, ruffling his feathers.

"Um, could you send a message for us, please?" asked Madeline.

Lovina opened her mouth to protest the bird couldn't understand human speech, but Gilbird gave another squawk, and wriggled out of his nesting place, making Madeline giggle. He moved to her shoulder, stretching his wings out. Lovina frowned first at him, and then her head cloth. She reached into her bodice, pulling out the dagger she still kept. Madeline watched her with interest rather than surprise. Lovina had actually had to pull the thing on two occasions on a few of the more rowdy patrons before Lars could throw them out.

Selecting an edge, Lovina carefully cut and ripped a strip of the red silk away. After retying it on her head, she turned to Gilbird. She didn't like trusting her fate to the fluffy bird, but in this case she had little choice.

"Don't peck me, bastard bird," she warned him.

The canary squawked, but refrained from pecking at her fingers as she secured the bit of cloth around his leg.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Madeline wearily.

"He's the one who gave it to me. He will remember," said Lovina, stepping back.

Madeline took Gilbird on one finger, taking him to the tower's edge. She held him out, and the little bird took off with a final squawk, flying for the ships. When she turned back around, she asked, "How long do you think it will take for the villagers to prepare?"

Lovina opened her mouth, but was cut off as several gunshots rang up from the town. Mouth twisting wryly, she said, "That long. I'm more concerned about the tomato bastard getting to the right tower."

As the sounds of fighting started to come up from the town, they settled down to wait.

* * *

**Okay, originally I planned on taking the chapter a bit farther, but I met my newly-acquired 3,000 word quota sooner than I thought. So I get to stretch things out for another chapter! :D Yeah, I know, I suck. But at least there's not a brutal cliffhanger this time. :) [I actually hate cliffhangers with a passion, but as a writer I find them very useful for ensuring a reader sticks around. Consider them a necessary evil that ensures I update quickly so I don't have angry readers coming after me with torches and pitchforks :) ]**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good news, I'm not dead! I had no intentions of leaving it this long, but I've made arrangements to ensure this doesn't happen again. (Basically I waited until I was working on the Epilogue to start updating.) I feel guilty about leaving my story hanging for so long, but there was a period of time where sleep was a commodity. Work and school pileup ensured this, and sadly I discovered that there was a limit to which I was willing to sacrifice it to write.**

**But I'm back now! And having the story mostly written out means I can update at my leisure, for the most part. I do still have stuff going on, but I'll try to get one up a day, at least.**

**I would like to thank the reviewers who kept reviewing during my long silence- without you I would have given up entirely! :) Seriously, it meant a lot to me, reviews always do. It means people are reading my stories and care enough to make the effort of a review. While I have a constructive-flame-only policy, I think you all deserve kudos for sticking to it. I expected more flames considering I basically disappeared for six months.**

**Without further adue, the long awaited Chapter 20! :)**

* * *

Lovina sat with her back to the wall, eyes closed. Once she'd finally slowed down, her weariness had returned. Remembering her achy feet, she had them sprawled out in front of her as she dozed lightly. Madeline was still on edge, going back and forth between staring at the ships and frowning at her companion. Not for the first time she noted just how much more suited the Italian was for all this. How could she even doze for pities sake? Madeline could barely sit still.

"How am I supposed to nap if you keep tapping your foot?" Lovina drawled sleepily at last.

"How can you nap at all?"

"I close my eyes and picture nice things. Like a tomato garden or people I don't like screaming in terror. There was this one maid who always like to nag me about my posture. She's terrified of spiders. I like to remember that time she found a nest of them. It's my favorite actually, second only to a tomato garden."

Madeline stared at her for a minute in exasperation. Lovina's eyes were still closed, and she sounded half asleep. "You really are suited to this, aren't you?"

"I think so. Of course the tavern was nice too. Maybe a smaller one...with more pasta and tomatoes. I would rather not have rum but I guess I would have to."

Madeline rubbed her temples, slowly sinking to the floor. Putting her back to the short wall, one hand drumming against her knee, she asked, "Do you think Carriedo would agree to that?"

"To what?"

"Settling down. Running a tavern instead of ruling the sea. It seems to me he quite likes what he's doing already."

Lovina frowned, and though she sounded more awake now her eyes were still closed. "I'm not going to ask for a tavern as soon as he gets me back. If _Nonno_ doesn't kill him I wouldn't mind staying on a ship with him for a while. The tavern is for when I can't sail anymore."

"Do you think you'll get bored?" asked Madeline, arching her eyebrows in disbelief. That sounded more like Amelia than Lovina, unless of course twenty or so years passed. Then she could see anyone tiring of this life.

Lovina snorted. "No. There's no way I'm having a child on a damn ship. I want to have both feet on solid ground when that happens."

Madeline's jaw dropped. "You-You'd seriously consider having _children_ with a _pirate?"_

Before the Italian could do more than frown, her eyes snapped open as something thumped against the trap door. Madeline glanced over the tower's wall as she scrambled to her feet, but little had changed save for the growing number of lights in the town.

As they both stared down at the hatch, neither moving towards it, Lovina started when Madeline jumped. She reached for her dagger, pausing when she saw what had startled the other girl. She grimaced as Gilbird returned to his original resting place, fluffing himself out and giving a single squawk before closing his eyes.

Lovina slowly drew her dagger as Madeline grimaced apologetically. The trap door thumped again, voices muttering beneath it. The ladder shifted, starting to slide off the door. Madeline tiptoed around, pushing it back over the door and then standing on it. Lovina joined her, and after a moment's thought returned her dagger to its hiding place.

This time both girls were nearly knocked over when someone rammed the trap door from below. They exchanged looks as distorted muttering and cursing started coming up louder from below. Definitely not English. It sounded like the same language the dead guards had used.

Madeline bit her lip, and then yelped as they were knocked to the planks, someone ramming up from below with a force to match a charging horse. Lovina grunted as she hit the planks, but then flipped herself over, scrambling for the rum bottle. She grabbed it by the neck just as a hand wrapped around her ankle. With a yelp, she brought the bottle down hard on the head of the pirate. His grip went slack as the bottle shattered over his skull, and she yanked her foot free.

Madeline screamed, and Lovina turned in time to see her swing a long dead torch at the other pirate's head. The Italian was startled when the wood actually cracked over the man's skull, sending him off balance against the tower's low wall. Madeline flipped the torch in her grip and drove the jagged end of wood into the man's neck, stumbling back as he lurched over the edge completely, tumbling silently towards the ground below.

When the blond slowly turned to look at Lovina, her eyes were wide and wild, her hands shaking. "I...I killed him," she whispered, legs buckling. "Oh God...I _killed_ him."

Lovina grabbed the pirate still half in the trap door by the shirt, shoving him back down it. He knocked down the extra ladder they had managed to procure as he did. Grimacing, Lovina turned back to Madeline, stepping over to her and taking her by the shoulders.

"Madeline, look at me. Listen, it was him or you, understand? He was going to do God knows what to us and bring us to a pirate captain who will not be as nice as the ones we know. If we didn't end up dead no doubt we would have wished for it. Do you understand?"

Lovina maintained her grip, waiting until Madeline slowly nodded before releasing her. Gilbird had opened his eyes, and was cheeping softly. Madeline raised a trembling hand, gently stroking his head. "Let's go," she whispered. "Before more come."

As much as she hated the idea, Lovina knew she was right. There would be others, especially if these two didn't return. The timeframe would speed up considerably if anyone found the body at the base of the tower. Face set grimly, she maneuvered the ladder back down the hole. It was a little difficult to do single handedly, but Madeline was still so shaken she didn't think she'd do more than drop it on their feet.

Lovina led the way down the ladder, trying not to look at the bodies too much as she called for Madeline to hurry up. As the blond inched her way down the ladder at a painfully slow pace she asked in a shaky voice, "Why did they only send two?"

The Italian reluctantly glanced at the man she had hit with the bottle. She honestly didn't know if he was unconscious or dead, and she wasn't about to check. "Maybe they were here to relieve the other two. I don't know. Now would you hurry up?"

Madeline shot her an irritated look, which made Lovina feel a bit better, and dropped down to the floor boards. Lovina turned, leading the way back down the stairs. Every now and then she glanced back to make sure Madeline was still there. The worst of the shock seemed to have passed, at least. Madeline was still pale, but she was keeping pace.

Lovina guessed they had made it halfway down the tower before she heard the voices. She froze, heart thudding heavily in her chest. Madeline stumbled into her back, and then went ridged. Lovina turned, slamming both hands into the other girl, shoving her back up the steps. "Run!" she hissed.

Madeline didn't need to be told twice. Unfortunately, the only way left from here was up. As fast as Madeline ran, Lovina was still faster, even on the narrow steps managing to outpace her. How far they made it, Lovina didn't know. All she could hear were the pounding of boots closing in fast.

Then, one of their pursuers yelled. "Stand and fight our awesomeness you Turkish cowards!"

Lovina stopped so fast Madeline slammed into her a second time, and this time they both went down hard on the steps. Lovina, crushed between stone edges and Madeline's body weight, yelped.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Madeline wildly, scrambling to her feet and grabbing Lovina's arm. "We have to-

"It's not the damn pirates!" blurted Lovina, wincing as her arm was almost jerked from its socket.

Madeline's head snapped up as their pursuers finally caught up to them, eyes wide in terror. Lovina had just enough time to notice this before she was yanked up from the steps and crushed in a tight embrace. Her nose was pressed into a familiar chest, and despite the fact he didn't exactly smell his best at the moment she relaxed, closing oddly damp eyes.

"Lovi," whispered Antonio, voice quivering.

Lovina pried her head away just enough to turn it so she could breathe, then let him press it back against him. She put her arms around him, holding him tight. She knew this was not the time or the place, but for the next few seconds she decided to just enjoy the moment.

"Captain Carriedo," said Madeline, catching her breath. "Gilbird found you."

Gilbert, who had been hot on Antonio's heels up the tower, laughed. "He is the awesome Gilbird. Of course he found me. We got your message. It's a good thing you have the Awesome me, because it's going to be a hell of a fight to get out of here again."

Antonio finally released his grip on Lovina, stepping down a step so he could hold her at arms length. He frowned, peering at her in the dull torch light. "You are not hurt,_ s__ì__?_ Kirkland did not harm you?"

Lovina shook her head, her throat oddly tight. "No. He never touched me."

The Spaniard pressed a hand to her cheek, and smiled. It wasn't his cheerful beaming, or a grin she associated with bloodlust. It was a softer, genuinely happy smile. "Good." Then he sobered, letting his hands fall away from her. "But Gilbert is right. We must move quickly."

With that he grabbed her hand, pulling her down the steps at a rapid pace.

As she stumbled after him, Lovina demanded, "Who the hell is attacking the port? Are we really that unlucky? And where's in the _hell_ is your axe?"

"My axe is aboard the_ Cuervo de Advertencia_. It was too conspicuous, unfortunately. I feel naked without it. And no, we aren't that unlucky. This was chosen, carefully."

Lovina scowled, but when he didn't elaborate on the immediate threat she asked, "Who is he? Why is he doing this? And how'd you get here?"

"My men are well trained, and Gilbert honors his agreements."

"You're my awesome wedding present for Luddy. The Awesome me will bring you home for the wedding. The bride saw my awesomeness and chose me for-

"Would you shut up?" hissed Lovina. Then she paused, frowning. "Feliciana sent you?"

"_Ja_. They're glad you're alive, but they don't trust Toni like I do."

"We'll discuss that later," hissed Antonio, slowing as they neared the bottom. "Now, _silencio._ They're all over the port, like rats."

As the two pirates drew their swords, Gilbert grinned wickedly. "And everyone knows what to do with rats."

Gilbird cheeped. Lovina turned in time to see the albino blink down at Madeline's bosom with surprise. "Gilbird? What are you doing there? Not awesome, ignoring me like that."

The canary cheeped again, but didn't move to leave his current location.

Gilbert frowned, but then studied Madeline for a moment. "We will have words after the Awesome me rescues you, deal?"

Madeline lifted her chin stubbornly. _"If_ you can make good on that promise, fine."

"Never doubt the Awesome me," chided Gilbert as Antonio slowly opened the door.

Lovina rolled her eyes, but strained her ears as Antonio slowly slipped out, scanning the area. After a moment he glanced back at them, jerking his chin for them to come on. The Italian followed him, but decided to leave her dagger where it was. Knowing their luck they'd end up needing an extra blade, and she felt better with the weapons in more capable hands.

It looked as though most of the crew had made their way into the city, not even bothering to leave guards at the docks. Lovina tried not to look too hard at the lifeless shapes sprawled over the docks and roads leading up to them. Torches were placed along the planked route down to the docks, making her feel exposed as they ran by, their shadows turning giant and blatant against the stone wall.

_Too easy,_ she thought, heart pounding against her ribs as they hit the docks. She was closer to Antonio than his own shadow, and when she glanced back Madeline was sticking close to Gilbert. Both pirates had their swords drawn, eyes on the area as much as the planks in front of them as they ran. _It's too damned easy. Why would they go through the trouble of bringing in such a big ship for a raid, then not even leave guards?_

Lovina glanced up at the ship, looking for movement around the burning torches and braziers. It was nothing short of pure luck that she saw a flicker of metal by a brazier burning at the aft of the ship. She didn't have time to think, let alone shout a warning. She was still processing what she'd seen when she put on an extra burst of speed, tackling Antonio.

The pirate grunted, but didn't fall. He stopped short, twisting to grab her with his free hand. "_Q__ué_-

The question was cut short as an arrow appeared less than a foot inf ront of him, wickedly sharp tip glinting in the torchlight. Lovina heard a muffled cry from Madeline, along with a slap as the girl clamped her own hands over her mouth. Antonio swore as a horn blew from the ship. It was mere seconds before it was answered by another near the city's gate.

Shifting his grip to Lovina's wrist, he demanded, "Can you swim?"

"What?"

Antonio turned down a separate dock, one leading away from the ships. "We're docked at the other end of the harbor. If they catch up, you're safer in the water. My crew was under orders to answer to Amelia in my absence."

"You have my sister?" blurted Madeline.

"_S__ì_. So many of their crew is in the city, if we hurry we can move on the _Veiled Queen_. With no ship, even numbers will not last forever. I'm willing to leave Sadiq at the mercy of the locals."

"She was eager to blow him up anyway," Gilbert commented. "By the way, can you swim Birdie?"

_ "Birdie?"_

Lovina couldn't believe they were doing this now, but before she could comment Antonio stopped short. The hand still on her arm pulled her behind him. Frowning, she peeked around the pirate, about to demand an answer. Lovina clamped her mouth shut when she saw why he'd stopped, though.

"If anyone's ship is going to sink, it will be yours, Carriedo."

* * *

**_Q__ué_ \- What**

**[]**

**Expect the next update within 24-48 hours. :)**

**Please Review! (And don't kill me!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again my pretties! This chapter is one of my longer ones, and includes what what might be considered the extremely-long-awaited climax.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovina bit back a stream of curses. They'd been out maneuvered, painfully so. The Arabian pirate and at least a dozen of his men had risen out of smaller fishing boats tied off to the side dock, having been lying patiently in wait. Swallowing tightly, Lovina glanced back. Gilbert was slowly moving forward, sword up, positioning himself so that he and Antonio stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking the girls from sight.

"Sadiq Adnan. You're a long way from home. Why?"

Lovina shivered as the pirate came into view. He stood six feet tall, easy, clad in a bizarre mix of robes and scarves she'd never seen before. The man even had them around his head, leaving only his face and hands bare. Even then, the upper half of his face was hidden by a white mask. His sword only seemed to have one edge, curving and growing wider near the tip. Even that was odd, ending in a bent triangle to match the curve. His men were all dressed and armed similarly, if not quite as elaborately.

"You're annoying," said Adnan, actually sounding somewhat amused. "I'm a businessmen trying to expand my business. You get in my way. You sink my ships. It's not polite."

Antonio snorted derisively. "If you want polite, go find an Englishman. I do not shoot first, Adnan. Your ships attack me."

"Details," shrugged Adnan, grinning wickedly. "I was looking for a change of scenery anyway. Either way, I came a long way to make a point. I'm hardly going to let you slip through my fingers now."

Lovina glanced back as the pirates talked, her heart sinking as more gathered behind them. They were surrounded. Glancing down at the water under the planks, she grimaced. A harbor wasn't exactly a clean swimming hole, but it beat dying. That said, she also wasn't going to leave Antonio. The last time she'd let him separate her from a fight it hadn't ended well.

"Now, allow me to explain what's going to happen," drawled Adnan, wandering closer. "You're going to call off your men. You're going to come with me. You're going to bring your friend and your women as well."

Lovina glanced around, searching desperately for a nonexistent weapon besides her own knife. It suddenly seemed very insignificant, she'd need something better. As she did, she noticed something over the dim shadows of the other boats. At first she couldn't believe it, but as she stared Lovina realized her eyes weren't lying. The moon, having ducked behind the clouds while they were in the tower, was slowly returning.

"No. If I go with you, the women stay," said Antonio coldly.

Adnan sighed. "That's not how it works, Carriedo," he said, pointing his sword at them. "I'm making a point, remember? I kill your men. I sink your ships. I dirty your women. Then I kill you very slowly. There's this technique I picked up in China, they call it 'death by a hundred cuts'. I've been looking forward to trying it."

"Incoming," breathed Lovina.

"What?" whimpered Madeline.

"Your sister's as stubborn as any pirate bastard," Lovina murmured. "_Gracias a Dios__._"

By now Sadiq's men were starting to turn, shouting to their leader. Lovina couldn't help but grin as Adnan spun around, body tensing for the first time as he saw what was bearing down on them. Wood groaned, boats creaking and ropes straining as the smallest of Gilbert's ships bore down on them. The torches were all dark, and the _Gelb Klaue_ was crawling quietly along. She was using the drifting wind of the harbor and oars to push up against the docked boats, using them for cover as she came in close.

"If you want your captain alive, surrender!" Adnan yelled. It was the bellow of a captain that could penetrate the worst storms to a scrambling crew. Unfortunately, this time it didn't have the desired effect.

"That's not my captain! Fire!"

Lovina threw herself to the dock as what sounded like a dozen cannons went off at once. Wood and water rained down around them. Someone screamed. The roar had barely died when a hand grabbed her by the back of her dress, hauling her up only to chunk her into the nearest boat. She sat up as Madeline was shoved after her, Antonio cutting the robe that anchored it as Gilbert gave it a shove. The small rowboat wobbled, and Lovina swore as she struggled to stand.

"Get in you bastards!"

"Unless you want another round you'd better be the one surrendering!" Amelia bellowed.

Adnan was shouting at his crew, the ones still on the dock, shoving them into action. Lovina was impressed- the American had managed to take out several of them. It took a second, but she realized the girl had actually put all the cannons on the port side, maximizing their firepower.

"Surrender, to a woman? Ha!"

"Fire!"

Again cannon fodder rained down on them, but Lovina realized it was all aimed to either side of Gilbert and Antonio, who looked ready to fight those that remained. At least that was where all the holes and blood were clustered. How Adnan was still standing she had no idea, but he didn't look quite so clean and fancy anymore.

Lovina cursed, getting unsteadily to her feet. Madeline fumbled to balance the boat, eyes wide. "What are you _doing?_"

The Italian barely spared her a glance. Amazingly, Gilbird was still in place, voicing hoarse squawks of protest. "I'll be damned if he dies after I finally get him back."

That said, she jumped into the larger fishing boat they were drifting passed, the one that had been tied next to the rowboat. Lovina fumbled, searching for a weapon, but only able to find jumbles of nets. She was about to give up when she found it, hidden under one of the seats. Smirking in triumph, she unsheathed the two foot long fisher's blade. Long, thin, and very sharp. Not a sword, but good enough.

No sooner had she done this, though, than a thump threw her to the bottom of the deck. She turned to see a very displeased Madeline get to her hands and knees, glaring at her. "You're annoying, you know that right?"

"Of course."

"Lovina, get back in the boat!" snapped Antonio, blade clashing with one of the surviving crewman's.

Those that still lived were attacking, meaning Amelia couldn't fire another volley without the risk of hitting them. The good news was that the dock was only wide enough for them to attack one or two at a time, though. Adnan still hung back, but not so far he would make himself a target. He was smirking. Lovina scowled.

About to climb onto the dock, she hesitated. Adnan clearly didn't think they were a threat, eyes focused entirely on Antonio and Gilbert as they fought for their lives. Even the crew ignored them. Slowly, trying not to draw attention to herself, Lovina turned, meeting Madeline's eyes and holding a finger to her lips. The other girl frowned, but didn't protest, only moving to steady the boat as Lovina slowly clambered over the side. She lowered herself into the water, gripping the blade tightly in one hand.

_He doesn't think we're a threat, huh?_ thought Lovina venomously. She sank down until she was mostly submerged, paddling herself quietly underneath the dock. She kept an eye on Adnan as she made her way beneath the dock, not looking directly at the debris she had to push out of her way. _Maybe a knife in his back will change his mind_.

It was surprising how angry it made her. Admittedly it always would have, but it cut even deeper after finally being taken seriously. Suddenly it didn't matter if Adnan was powerful or not, or how many people he had under his command. He was still just a man, and there wasn't a single lackey between him and Lovina's newly acquired knife.

There were two feet between the water's surface and the dock's bottom. Lovina peeked carefully over the dock's edge once she was around, relaxing slightly when she saw Adnan was still focused on the fight. She didn't look towards Antonio, which took more effort than she wanted to admit. She couldn't get distracted. It was like chess, she reasoned. Take out the queen, and the rest would fall.

Lovina put some distance, an entire boat, between herself and Adnan before she started the painful process of hauling herself up. Her upper body strength was limited, and she was soaking wet. By the time she got herself onto the planks, she had a steady stream of curses running on a loop in her head, gritting her teeth rather than utter them aloud.

"Why don't you just give up?" Adnan was taunting. "You're outnumbered, outmatched."

Lovina glared at him from behind, finally getting to her feet. Antonio didn't even look at the Turk, instead running through one of the man's crew, shoving him over the dock's edge before pivoting in time to slice the throat of the one who'd tried to get close. Lovina's glower turned into a faint, proud smile.

Shaking it off, she took a deep, quiet, breath, and tried to ease forward as quietly as possible. Six steps away. Five. Four. Three. Two.

Lovina was drawing back her blade, only hesitating as she tried to approximate where his heart would be, when Adnan spun around. She tried to make a frantic stab, but he caught her wrist, grinning. As he started to laugh, she dropped the knife into her free hand, jamming it blindly. The laugh cut off in a scream as she drove it hilt-deep into his upper thigh.

Cursing in Arabic, he dragged her around in front of him hard enough to wrench at her shoulder. Lovina gasped, dragged up onto her toes with Adnan's still uninjured arm. She kicked out, but was only able to graze his knee before he pinned her tightly back against his chest.

Then, to her shock, he laughed again. "Ah, I love 'em fiery! Where did you find this one, Carriedo? Stand down, or she dies. It would be a shame, even wet she's very pretty."

Lovina opened her mouth and let fly every curse that had been circling inside her head. She thrashed and jerked, making a grab for his sword. She only stilled when he aimed it's point at her throat. He might not have much balance, but he had enough. She knew he had to be in pain, but it wasn't having the effect she'd hoped for.

Still cursing, she reluctantly lifted her eyes to look down the dock. The crew had moved away, allowing for a clear line of sight. Gilbert and Antonio had stopped fighting. After a minute, they slowly let their swords fall to the planks. Gilbert looked grim. Antonio looked torn. Lovina kicked herself for getting into this position again. She was not going to let this happen, not again.

Letting her curses peter out, she took a deep breath, and then purred, "Are you rich? You look rich."

Adnan spared her a glance. "Of course. What does it matter?"

"Why else would I bother joining a pirate? The brothel wasn't profitable enough." She laid her free hand over her throat, arching herself as she looked up at Adnan. He wasn't looking at Antonio anymore. Remembering the trick that had always gotten Feliciano extra portions at the sweet shop, she smiled timidly, biting her lip. "Let me live, and I'll make it worth your while."

He actually seemed to be considering her offer, especially as Lovina ran her hand slowly down her throat to her blouse. She tugged at the fabric, then turned to look back down the dock. "I was getting bored anyway. I've been working a alehouse. An _alehouse_. Such a waist of talent. A whore who can cook, captain."

Adnan threw his head back and laughed. "You're amusing, but no. But if I make an exception now my reputation-

It was the last word he spoke. Lovina yanked her knife out and drove it up as he turned to look back down at her. Adnan screamed, shoving her away so hard Lovina nearly fell back into the water, crashing to her hands and knees inches from the dock's edge. The Turk staggered back, still screaming, his sword falling to the dock. The hilt of her small blade protruded from his eye socket as he fumbled for it, blood gushing from the wound as he tried to pull it out.

Lovina reluctantly turned back, eyes wide. For some morbid reason she felt she owed the man that much, looking at her work. Adnan stumbled back a step too far, his soft boot slipping over the edge of the dock. His last scream was cut off as he fell into the water. He didn't surface.

It took a moment, but the spell broke. Suddenly every crew member decided they needed to avenge their fallen leader. Lovina looked up, dazed, as they charged her. Those not on the wrong side of the pirates, anyway. She barely had it in her to scramble backwards, squeezing her eyes shut as she braced for a flurry of swords and blows.

"Lovi!"

A pistol shot rang out over her head, followed closely by another, right before two heavy objects hit the deck in front of her. Lovina opened her eyes when the onslaught didn't come. Two spent pistols lay in front of her. She looked up as someone stepped over her, sword in one hand, dagger in the other.

_"You?"_

"What sort of thank you is that? There's a spare knife in my boot. Make yourself useful or we're both dead."

The D-word snapped Lovina out of her funk. She fumbled for his boot, grabbing the blade and lurching to her feet. Her defender had his face set in grim lines, but there was no hesitation. Considering the state he was in, he was remarkably calm and capable with his blades.

A piercing scream made her flinch as they braced for the onslaught of angry Arabian pirates. "IGGY!"

Lovina winced, ducking a sword's stab and jabbing her knife into his elbow. The pirate dropped his blade, screaming. He was already on the dock's edge, and a shove sent him over it. Switching to his other side, blocking a sidestroke aimed at his side, she asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Your bloody Spaniard happened," snapped Kirkland angrily. He yanked his sword from one man's gut and turned to slice the throat of the man Lovina had blocked. "Lucky for him, this damned Arabian sod has been making trouble for me as well. Duck."

Lovina doubled over as a forearm stroke got passed Arthur. The effort earned him a hilt to the skull and a kick into the water. The Italian lurched back a few paces, grabbing one of the spent pistols by the barrel. She swung it like a club, making a man scream and drop his sword as it hit his collar bone. Then she dropped to a crouch, swinging it down over the hand of a man trying to climb back onto the dock. Something cracked as the man screamed.

"I thought you were on the bloody boat!" snapped Arthur. "Get back you idiot!"

"I'm not Amelia!" shouted Madeline.

Lovina glanced up in surprise. The other girl had a rather sick set to her face, but she'd picked up a sword from a dead pirate. As she watched, Madeline blocked an overhand strike, promptly bringing one foot straight up. As the man keeled over she shoved him bodily into the water.

As she stabbed another sword arm, Lovina could hear Amelia yelling at the crew, trying to get them to either back the ship up or turn it around. A wry smile spread over her face, and Lovina knew the night was getting to her when she cackled. "Make sure she doesn't have any blades when she sees you, eh?"

Kirkland grunted. "Shut up and keep fighting!"

Lovina had no idea how they were managing as they were. She was shocked they weren't dead, but she also wasn't complaining. Blaming the bottleneck affect of the dock, she stomped another pair of rising hands on the dock, and slammed her pistol handle down on the skull of another pirate.

Gilbert, meanwhile, was cackling wildly as he darted forward, leaving Antonio's side to join Madeline. There were only three left on their side, apparently the only three with any decent sword skills. One was fighting Antonio, but the other two were closing in on Madeline.

"When we make it through these unawesome Arabians, I'll buy you a drink Birdie," said Gilbert, still laughing.

_"If_ we make it out. And I'd prefer fresh clothes, thank you," quipped Madeline.

If anything, Gilbert laughed all the harder.

Had she not been fighting for her life, Lovina would have groaned.

"I don't care what Belishmet said, _do it!_ We need to get out of here!"

Lovina glanced up, then did a double take as she saw a second set of oars extend from the holes on the _Gelb Klaue_'s port side. She didn't have time to stare, though, and quickly stomped on the four hands that had started to climb up. That done, she turned in time to see Kirkland bracing a foot on a lifeless chest, scowling as he hauled the blade free.

The Italian glanced back towards the city, and her heart sank. She'd forgotten about the alarm. Reinforcements were finally coming, and they didn't sound happy. No doubt it would do little for their mood if their found their captain dead.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his weapon-less arm and dragging him down the nearest dock. A ladder made of robe and wood was thrown over the _Gelb Klaue_'s side, and Lovina took a running leap. She grunted as she slammed into the ship's side, dropping the pistol but managing to cling to the boot knife. Not bothering to look down, she started to climb, reassured Kirkland was behind her as another thump and curse came from just below her.

"Push!" Amelia was bellowing. "Unless you want to face a hundred Arabians _push!"_

As Lovina dragged herself over the ship's rail, falling heavily to the deck, she could feel their forward momentum slow, the ship's bow slowly turning. She got to her feet as Arthur clambered over the rail, turning and leaning over it again. Lovina peeked over in time to see him grab Madeline's arm, hauling her bodily up and over the rail. Gilbert and Antonio were right behind her, climbing quickly. A glance back at the dock showed no more enemies. At least, none that would give them any more problems.

Satisfied, Lovina scanned the deck for Amelia. She needn't have bothered. The girl all but tackled Kirkland to the ground, throwing her arms around him at full speed. Kirkland didn't fall, just staggered back a few paces. He was returning her embrace as Lovina swallowed hard, looking back towards the town.

"We need to leave," she said loudly. "Yesterday would be good."

Gilbert dragged himself over the rail, already bellowing orders in German. The crew was suddenly much more enthusiastic, and Lovina felt the ship start to move a little faster. Amelia had been getting them to pivot the ship so they wouldn't have to get too close to the _Veiled Queen_, using the ores to push them around rather than wait for the rudder to work at such slow speeds.

Lovina was turning back to the village worriedly when she was grabbed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. She was too tired to do more than let her knife drop to the deck, letting Antonio embrace her again. A shaky hand stroked her damp hair as the Spaniard held her tight, and Lovina turned to wrap her arms around his waist.

"_Dios mío_, never do that again Lovi. _Comprender?_ Never. I don't think I can handle someone else holding a knife to your throat."

"Are you sure? I'm finally getting used to it."

Another, much better and much less shaky quip was on her tongue, but it never got the chance to come out. Antonio tipped her chin up, and kissed her. It wasn't like before, when he'd done it soon after bringing her aboard. It was slow, tender, like they had all the time in the word.

It was a very rude awakening when they were reminded this was not the case.

Lovina broke the kiss when she heard Amelia winding up, a stream of choice names flowing from her mouth with increasing volume. The Italian stepped between her approaching friend and Antonio, bracing herself and glaring defensively up at the outraged blond. She'd never seen Amelia look so genuinely angry, though Lovina had to admit she wouldn't be any better were their positions switched.

"Move, Lovina," she growled. "I don't want to hurt you, but your pirate is a dead man."

"No," said Lovina bluntly, clinching her fists.

Amelia's grip tightened on the rapier in her hand. "You saw what he did! At least let me return the favor."

Lovina was prepared to fight the blond, sword or no sword, but she didn't have to. She was quite surprised when Arthur stepped forward, putting a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "As nice as that is, it's going to have to wait, love. We're not out of danger yet. You can mutilate him later."

Amelia swung around. "Me? Why don't _you_ want to?"

Captain Kirkland was worse for wear, to put it lightly. Lovina made a note to ask just what had happened while they were in New Madrid. Amelia was with Gilbert and Antonio, and it looked like Kirkland had gotten on the bad side of some demon. He was down to breeches and a plain white linen shirt, both of which were half tears and shreds, many of which were stained with blood. His belt was weaponless save for his now sheathed sword, but none of this caught Lovina's attention quite as quickly as the crude bandage wrapped around his head. His right temple was bruised, but if the location of the slightly bloodied bandages was any indication, something was very wrong with his left eye. His hair and clothes all had a dusting of salt, like he'd spent the better part of several days in close proximity with the ocean. For all he was battered and bruised, though, he'd still managed to hold his own as a fighter.

Arthur was smiling tiredly at Amelia. "I'll explain later. Now if you're going to kill someone why don't you kill them?" he suggested, pointing at the retreating docks.

"Oh, right. Belishmet! How soon can we get out of here?"

Gilbert, who had reclaimed the helm, was directing his crew into coaxing more speed out of the sluggish vessel. What little wind there was to be had was now against them, and the oars were being redistributed below. His face was set, his brow furrowed as he barked out orders in German.

"The Awesome me needs time to work!" he yelled back, spinning the wheel.

Lovina glanced around anxiously, noting the flood of crewmen that were making their way back to the _Veiled Queen_. Turning to a sober Antonio, she asked, "How long before she can get underway?"

The Spaniard frowned at the large ship. "I don't know. If they were ready to leave port at a moment's notice, a few minutes. But she's too big, they'd have to go out the other harbor exit."

"And if they weren't ready?"

"Three hours. Maybe four, since they're short on crew and have no captain."

"Would it slow them down even more if they had a hole near the rudder?"

"You, move the pulley around! Down below, bring a cannon into position!" Amelia bellowed, running to aim the second sentence through the open panels in the middle of the deck.

Lovina grimaced. It seemed they'd had the same idea. "What sort of range does a cannon have?"

Antonio grinned. "Enough."

"Will they chase us once they're out of port?" asked Madeline worriedly.

"Probably. It would be best if we could sink them first," noted Arthur. "Though if they liked their captain as little as we did they might just go home."

Lovina stared at him. "You're not serious."

The Brit shrugged. "It's true. Ask him."

When she turned, Antonio was also nodding. "Not all leaders are liked, Lovi. Sometimes the first thing those under his command can think about is fighting over who will take his place. It would be good for us if they do."

"They seem to be in an awful hurry to get home, if that's it," said Madeline.

Lovina wasn't going to argue. As Amelia directed the crew into hauling up the cannon, landing the thing on the main deck with a heavy _thunk_, she frowned up at Antonio. "I thought you two hated each other."

Two sets of green eyes, one light and one dark, flicked in her direction then away. It was Antonio who said, "We came to an agreement."

Lovina opened her mouth, but then closed it. Some things, she decided, was better not to question. Instead she started ringing out her hair, which was still quite soaked, along with her dress. Amelia was surprisingly good at goading the crew into action, and those not following Gilbert's orders were rushing to get the cannon ready to fire. No sooner had Lovina gotten most of the harbor water out of her hair then Amelia yelled, "Fire!"

At some point in time Lovina would have plugged her ears. Now she only watched grimly as the cannon went off, rolling back a foot in its trolley. A heartbeat later, a hole appeared near the bottom of the _Veiled Queen_'s aft wall, not far from her rudder line and even closer to the water line.

Amelia whooped in delight. "Reload! Try again! Where's my second cannon?"

Bending to wring out her lower skirts, Lovina noted, "Is it just me, or is she having fun?"

"It's not just you," said Madeline with a sigh.

She turned towards the rail as the Italian started on the back section of dripping skirts, but Lovina's head snapped up when Madeline yelped. She dove for her dropped knife as a battered and bloody pirate struggled up over the rail, by some morbid miracle having dragged himself up the ladder still hanging over the side.

As she grabbed it, the two pirate captains surging forward, Lovina was surprised to hear Madeline shout in anger. "Why can't you stupid pirates _leave me alone!"_

Lovina stopped, blinking in surprise as the blond gripped her sword with both hands, swinging it around as one might a stick of wood, nearly amputating a flailing arm. Two more equally forceful swings had the pirate letting go, toppling back into the water. He wouldn't last long, not with one arm half off and three missing fingers.

Amelia finally abandoned her post at the cannon, striding worriedly over to her sister. "Um, Maddie? Are you alright?"

Madeline swung around, glaring at her sister through wild eyes. She still gripped her sword tightly, the blade bloodied. "No, I'm _not_ alright! I have been kidnapped and held prisoner. I've seen men slaughtered and ships burned. _I have killed people_. _You_ might like this but I don't. I'm not you, Amelia. I want to go home! You finally found someone willing to let you be yourself, I'm happy for you, really. But if I don't get away from this soon I'm going to go _mad_."

"Easy, Maddie. Give me the sword. Relax, no one else is coming after you right now," Amelia coaxed, tone gentle as she tugged the bloodied sword from her sister's hands. Madeline let her take it without protest, but her shoulders were shaking. Lovina could see unshed tears glinting in the torchlight.

After carefully setting the blade aside, kicking it across the deck, Amelia reached out as if to hug her. Madeline pushed her away, face torn, and stalked briskly towards the steps leading below decks. If it wasn't for the cannon's next volley the deck would have been silent.

Amelia made to follow her, but Lovina spoke up. "Don't."

Spinning to face her, the American protested, "But she's my sister."

"Exactly. Do you think anything you do will do her good now?" demanded Lovina. "At least wait until we're out of the harbor. Then go talk to her."

"What do you know? She's my sister," snapped Amelia defensively.

"I know _my_ sister," Lovina fired back. "I've said a lot of things I'm not proud of, I've upset her more than I want to admit. If you want her to listen to you, you need to wait."

Amelia's blue eyes were blazing, fists clinched tightly, but rather than run after Madeline she stormed back towards the cannons. "What's taking you idiots so long? Reload! Faster! That ship isn't getting any closer!"

"Toni! Get your butt up here! _Jetzt__!"_

Antonio hesitated, eyes on Lovina, but then made his way up to the helm. He took Gilbert's place at the wheel. Lovina frowned as he strode grimly below decks, taking off his hat as he ducked below the low frame. For a moment she thought about going after the albino, but shook it off. Madeline might not like it, but she could handle herself. Besides, the ship was under full oars by now, making steady headway towards open waters and fresh winds. The Amelia-guided cannon fodder had ensured the _Veiled Queen_ wouldn't be perusing them any time soon, the lower waves already starting to gush into the gaping holes in her hull.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"Go away."

Madeline winced as her voice cracked. She stared down at her hands in the lantern light, rubbing at them with a dirty rag. No matter how much she rubbed, the blood refused to leave completely.

"That would be unawesome."

"That is not even a word."

Madeline kept her head down, pressing her back even tighter against the wall. Rather than move on or tower over her, Gilbert sat across the small hallway from her, setting his hat next to him. She would have ignored him, but Gilbird moved for the first time in what felt like weeks.

The small, fluffy bird cheeped, wiggling out of his 'perch' and fluttering up to her head. Madeline didn't bother trying to shoo him away. "If you make a mess up there I'm turning you into a stew," she mumbled.

"Gilbird doesn't like many people," Gilbert mused. As if she wasn't trying to cry in peace in the middle of a pirate ship while trying to get the blood off her hands. "He only sits on me, though. That's why I called you Birdie. You're special."

"I want you to leave me alone."

"I told you, that would be-

"Unawesome," repeated Madeline. "I heard."

"Then why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're an egotistical pirate with a very odd pet bird."

Gilbert laughed. "Thank you. People call me a lot of things, Birdie, but nothing that sounds that nice."

Madeline frowned. "I just insulted you."

"I know. But the words you used sounded nice."

"That doesn't make any sense," she protested, sniffing.

"I wasn't trying to make sense."

"Then what purpose was there?"

Madeline started as two extended index fingers appeared in her sight range, poking against her cheeks, forcing the corners of her mouth upward. She swatted his hands away. "Stop that!"

Gilbird cheeped his protest, fluttering down to her shoulder. A wobbly smile tugged at Madeline's face as the canary daintily nibbled at her ear. She rubbed her nose with her few clean fingers, then patted Gilbird's head. He cheeped, then started to scuttle down her arm. Blinking, and wanting to keep him on a horizontal perch, Madeline extended her arm. First to her elbow, then her wrist, then her hand as he kept right on going. In the end it was a short hop from her finger to Gilbert's shoulder.

"That. I was trying to get that. You're prettier when you smile, _ja?"_

Madeline made a face. "You heard what I said. I won't be a pirate's wife."

"Do not take me for a fool,_ fräulein_," he chided, tilting his head back against the wall. "I have had my fun, but I have played Peter Pan too long, I think."

Sniffing, rubbing at her cheeks, Madeline peeked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"My _bruder_ is getting married. Luddy was always more mature than me, but I am still older. I left because I was tired of my _Vater_. Even if that was not true, I am getting tired of people trying to kill the Awesome me."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Madeline tiredly.

"Because I want to know if the Awesome me is still allowed to buy you a pretty new dress."

It took a minute, but then Madeline blushed as she remembered what he was talking about. She'd been in the heat of the moment, but...she still preferred the idea of fresh clothes over a pint of cheep ale. Even so, what then?

"If I say yes? Then what happens?"

"That would depend, Birdie."

"On what?"

"If the Awesome me can convince you of my true awesomeness before we get back to Port Diego."

* * *

**_Gracias a Dios_ -Thank God**

**_Dios mío_ \- My God**

**_Comprender_\- understand**

**_Jetzt_ \- now**

**[]**

**Please Review! (Update will come soon! My word as a writer!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shout out to** **AchemicAliens, Doodle0505, Whiskey Bloodsbane Pincher, Guest, Noire Knightmare, Canadaburst, Angy, Cardfighter by Maple, Guest, and ChaosIceAngel! Sorry I skipped this bit last chapter but it is my custom and I will be returning to it post haste. Each and every review makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. They also offer me insight into how I might go about improving my work, be it in storyline or edits.**

**BTW, once I've completed this story I will go back and edit it from the beginning. I read back through it from chapter one so I could get momentum going, and noticed many embarrassing mistakes. Both with English and translated words. {Thank you, by the way, to all reviewers who provided me with aid in polishing my translations! :)}**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The _Cuervo de Advertencia_, as well as the rest of the crew, joined them as they cleared the harbor, having been standing watch at the port's mouth. They kept watch for any signs of pursuit, but the _Veiled Queen_ didn't immerge from the harbor before it was out of view. Both ships would be on alert until they reached Tortuga. While it was deemed a neutral port to all pirates, they did take exception to foreigners attacking pirates who provided good business. It would be several days until they reached it, with plans to resupply before making for Port Diego. Antonio's other flank ship, the _Muerte Alada_, had been sent back to Tortuga with the extra hands they'd hired on. They'd pick it up there as well, adding to their meager numbers.

Once they were underway and out of immediate danger, Amelia found herself in one of the few, tiny, passenger quarters on the_ Gelb Klaue_. Arthur removed his belt, along with the sword sheath, setting it in the corner before slowly sitting on the small bed, wincing.

Amelia planted herself before him, propped her fists on her hips, and demanded, "Explain all this. Now, Artie."

The Brit smiled wryly up at her. "What, no kiss for returning from beyond the grave. Ow, oi, Amelia!"

The American released her grip on his ear, which she'd been twisting quite painfully. "I'm not joking here, Arthur! Do you have any notion just how worried I was?"

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry, love, really. To be honest I didn't plan on seeing you again. I expected Carriedo to kill me that night."

Amelia frowned worriedly, bending down to study his bandages. "You should get these changed. What did he do? I heard you scream, but he never..." She swallowed tightly, her throat closing up.

A callused hand wrapped around her fingers, bringing them away from where they hovered over the bandages. "I won't be able to use this eye again. He wanted me to suffer, but it seems he also wanted to spare you some grief. It's probably why he didn't relieve me of more than an eye, why he bandaged my wound and dumped me in a row boat rather than into the water."

"Then he left you to row yourself to shore?" she demanded incredulously. "No way. How'd you get here, anyway?"

"I was lucky. Fishermen picked me up a day later. They didn't recognize me, so they brought me to New Madrid. I was somewhat delirious at the time, had only been fully aware for an hour before that bloody Turk attacked."

"If he did all this, why are you willing to work with him?" demanded Amelia angrily.

"I'm tired, love," said Arthur, meeting her gaze. He got to his feet, swaying slightly. Amelia forced him back down, frowning worriedly. "It wears on you, having so many people trying to kill you, especially if killing them isn't an easy task. Besides, it was true I perused him, not the other way around. Carriedo has something of a brutal reputation, and he earns it. But he doesn't attack unless he's provoked or you have something he wants."

Amelia paced as much as the tight quarters allowed, running her fingers through her mussed hair. "So what will you do now? The _Green Revenge_ and everything on it is gone, so is your crew."

"No. He set fire to it, he killed many of the crew in the fight, but she was still afloat last I saw her. If they survived I expect to find them in Tortuga."

After taking a minute to absorb that, Amelia coarse corrected. "Then what will you do? Go back to pirating? Are you really tired, or was it just about Carriedo?"

Arthur shrugged. "What does it matter? I've seen the posters, love. To say I'm a wanted man is an understatement. I couldn't go back to a respectable profession if I wanted to. Pirating is all I have."

Amelia returned to her pacing, but slower, brow furrowed at she thought.

"Amelia?"

She shushed him, flapping a hand in his direction. Then Amelia froze, eyes widening. Then a slow smile spread across her face, and she snapped her fingers. "You know your fiancé is brilliant, right?"

"It depends on the day," responded Arthur, watching her carefully. "What are you plotting this time?"

"Oh plotting sounds so devious," pouted Amelia.

"If the boot fits, love."

Amelia sighed, folding her arms. "It's really the British government you need off your tail, right? You can deal with anyone that might hold a grudge, and none of the other countries have a personal vendetta against you."

When she raised an eyebrow in question, Arthur nodded, then winced.

"On second thought, I'll be right back. There's got to be medicine or bandages around here somewhere."

Arthur caught her wrist as Amelia turned towards the door. "Finish the thought, love. Then you can fetch bandages."

Amelia hesitated. "How much money have you...accumulated?"

When the Brit gave her an incredulous look, she hurried to explain.

"Listen, what's the one things governments always want? Money, right? If we can make it worth their while, maybe work out some sort of deal...you're already down to one eye, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, Iggy. If you keep going like this..." she shook her head.

Arthur seemed to turn this over. "I haven't exactly counted the stuff, Amelia. But there is a stash I keep." He chuckled wryly. "I kept telling myself when it was big enough I'd retire someplace the Queen could never reach me, with all the rum I could drink."

"I don't know about rum, but maybe we can figure something out. Now stay put."

Amelia kissed his cheek and slipped out of the room. By the time she returned, Arthur was sound asleep on the bunk. Smiling a little, she set the basin of heated water, clean linens, and salve she'd managed to scrape together on the small table shoved into the corner.

Carefully perching on the edge of the bed, which was really more of a bunk, Amelia reached for the bandages. As gently as she could, she managed to work the securing strips free. It wasn't until she managed to get most of them off that she realized what she might be uncovering, but she steeled herself, making sure her hands were steady when they worked.

When she first got a good look at the wound, Amelia's breath choked in her throat. She didn't know what was more amazing, that Arthur hadn't bled out or that she hadn't heard more screaming that night. His left eye socket was a gouged, bloody mess, the lids tattered and cut. Fighting down nausea, Amelia dipped one of the clean rags in the warm water, tenderly started dabbing around the boarders of the wound. It looked like whoever had patched him up after Carriedo had given him some sort of herbal paste, and while Amelia didn't recognize it, she remembered such things were usually quite effective. The horrible tasting teas a midwife had made her and Madeline drink when they were ill had always been more effective than whatever the local doctor had prescribed.

After cleaning the raw flesh as best she could, Amelia added the salve with as light a touch as she was able to manage. Only when she was satisfied he wasn't one infection away from his deathbed did she start wrapping the wound again. This proved to be more difficult than unwrapping it, though. She secured a square of fresh cloth over the wound, and tried to bandage it down, but she had to coax the strips under Arthur's head with every pass. Frankly she was amazed he was still out. It was a testament to just how exhausted he was.

Wound cleaned and rebadged, Amelia blew out the lantern and curled up in what little space was left next to Arthur, utilizing his chest as a pillow. Once she settled down, it wasn't long before her own weariness caught up with her. For the time being, Madeline was safe, Arthur was safe, and they were headed to the relative safety of Tortuga. When she nodded off, it was with a contented smile on her face.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"You really are taking me back?"

Antonio was taking his sweet time propping his axe in the corner of the tiny room. There was a perfectly suitable empty one across the hall, but Lovina had followed him into this one, demanding answers. As glad as she was to find him alive and well, it didn't excuse him from questions. At least that was his assumption.

His guess proved to be correct. She'd started prying as soon as they were alone. She didn't seem to believe what he'd said about returning her to Port Diego though, and started pelting him with other questions. "What happened to you? What did you do to Kirkland's face? Why did you agree to take me back with Gilbert? Do you have any idea-

Antonio liked to keep things simple where he could. It made things run smoother, he found. The same tactics were well suited to the handling of the short tempered Italian he'd fallen for. Rather than defend himself, and not willing to wait for her to run out of breath, he stepped forward, took her by the shoulders, and planted a kiss on her mouth.

It worked- Lovina was immediately silenced. She jerked away, and at first Antonio was worried he'd miscalculated. But after delivering the obligatory slap for impudence, she tangled her fingers in his hair and yanked him back, melting into the kiss.

Antonio was in no hurry to move on, but he also knew he couldn't just kiss away her questions. He took his time, only pulling away when they were both breathless. Assured he had a few seconds before she could restart her interrogation, he said simply, "I got your message."

"Which one?" gasped Lovina.

"Both of them. Amelia has a good memory."

She snorted. "You wouldn't believe how long it took for her to get it right."

Antonio chuckled, tugging her into his embrace. Pressing his lips to her ear, he murmured, "_Te amo._"

Lovina fisted her hands in his shirt. "Then why are you taking me back?"

"It's why I have to."

"No it's not," she protested, pulling away to glare up at him. "Is that what you're planning? Dumping me in Port Diego then sailing away?"

"No. I will return you to your _abuelo_, then I will turn myself in."

Lovina's eyes widened, then narrowed. "How hard did Kirkland hit you?"

Antonio kept a straight face.

She shoved him away, face flush with anger. "_¡Idiota!_ Why would you do that? You will be hung within the day!"

"I told you once that I knew I'd die soon enough, Lovi. I am only facing the-

_Smack!_

Antonio blinked as the sharp sting registered. When he looked down at Lovina, she was fuming, furious, but her eyes were brimming with tears.

"_E__stúpido_ _bastardo!_" she sapped, voice cracking as she shoved hard against his chest. "You don't get to do this and then go die on purpose. If anyone is to kill you, it will be me. I might do it now."

"Lovi-

"You are not going to act noble in a time like this! You're a pirate damn it!"

"You deserve to be happy," protested Antonio. "I think it has been proven you're only in danger when you're with me."

"I'm happy with _you_," snapped Lovina. "I don't care if it's dangerous."

Changing tack, Antonio argued, "You won't be able to see your family often, or at all, if you're with me. I sail within cannon range of that port and I'm a dead man."

Lovina frowned, brow furrowing. Antonio opened his mouth to drive his point home, but then her head snapped up and she said something he'd never expected to hear: "_Sposami_."

Antonio stared at her, mouth open. _"__¿Qué?_"

"_Sposami_," she repeated, folding her arms and lifting her chin stubbornly. "Marry me. If I bring home a pirate, _Nonno_ will run you through before you can say _hola_. If I bring home a husband, he'll still want to run you through, but he'll wait long enough to hear us out."

The pirate was frowning, still a little off balance. "Eh, wouldn't it be worse to bring home a husband? And I do not think you are the one who is supposed to ask."

"You weren't going to," she quipped. "Think about it, _idiota_. Even if you were not a pirate, you were a merchant returning me, then what would happen? _Nonno_ is being very nice about it but I'm still going to need to be married in the near future. I'm a noble, I don't have a choice. So far out of dozens of suitors, you are the only one I have ever had feelings for. If I can love you after you've kidnapped me, held me captive, nearly gotten me killed numerous times, gotten me into fights, and made it necessary for me to flirt with some of the most disgusting _bastardi_ I've ever met, I think I can live with you being my husband for a while. Besides, you've protected me until now. Let me protect you for a change, Antonio."

Antonio felt a wide grin spreading over his face. "That's the first time you've said it yourself, Lovi. And I think it's the first time you've called me Antonio without me making you."

The Italian made a face. "Did you hear anything after the 'I love you' part, _idiota_?"

"_S__ì_. I don't understand, but _s__ì_."

"And if you are married to me, _Nonno_ has the rank to deal with your charges, or find a way to negate them."

Still Antonio hesitated. It sounded reasonable, he wanted to believe it would work, but would it?

It must have showed on his face, because Lovina kept pushing. "I can sail in with Gilbert, you don't have to go to the estate with us. If we can talk to them-

Antonio was already shaking his head. "No. I will go with you. I will not hide."

Lovina chewed her lip, brow furrowed. "_Nonno_ is always looking for good captains, good ships. If you still have that map...

The Spaniard smiled faintly, shaking his head. "Wherever the _Delfín_ _Rojo_ is now, the map is with it. No, I don't have it anymore." He cocked his head, considering. "I studied it so much I no longer needed to look at it. If I could reproduce it, do you think it would make an acceptable gift?"

"Why do you think he always needs more ships and captains? The ones who aren't corrupt or retire are either sunk by pirates or captured by angry natives. It would make him like you more, I think."

She yawned hugely, and it occurred to Antonio she looked exhausted. Gently guiding her over to the small room's bunk, he pushed her down onto the edge and set about removing her shoes.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked, voice oddly high pitched.

"You're tired, and you're wet. I'm taking off your boots so they can dry." He glanced up, and found her face redder than it had ever been. Sure she blushed a lot, and he found it cute, but he'd never seen her this shade of tomato-red before. Antonio bent back to his task, hiding his grin as he tugged off her boots. "I might be a pirate, Lovi, but I'm an honorable one. Sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Antonio stood, kissed her forehead, and slipped out into the hall, leaving the Italian unmoving and red-faced on the edge of the bed.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"No. You can't stay here," Madeline insisted, exasperated. "Why don't you get that?"

Gilbird cheeped stubbornly, but still refused to leave his current position. Not for the first time Madeline tried to reach down, to remove him herself, but got pecked for her troubles. She yanked her hand away before he really made contact, which was more than she could say for her previous attempts.

"Your master is probably worried about you," she informed the bird tiredly, which was a little hard at his current angle. All she wanted was to collapse on her bunk and sleep, but she was afraid she'd crush Gilbird if he stayed where he was.

Gilbert had shown her to one of the small rooms, but when he'd left Gilbird had returned to her bosom. Madeline had been trying to remove him for several minutes, but the fluffy canary was oddly stubborn. Irrationally so, she thought.

"_Nein_, but the Awesome me was wondering where he was."

Madeline's head snapped up, blushing when she saw Gilbert in the open doorway. He was leaning against the frame, arms folded, a smirk on his face. "He won't leave," she protested. "He pecks me when I try to make him."

One white eyebrow cocked. "Gilbird is too awesome to peck, Birdie." Shrugging off the doorframe, he strode over to them, bending to make eye contact with the canary. "Come on, Gilbird, let Birdie get some sleep. You're not being very awesome."

"You're trying to reason with a bird?" asked Madeline.

Gilbert grinned, straightening as Gilbird slowly wiggled out, perching on the edge of her bodice. "So were you. Now come on- ouch!"

"I told you," said Madeline, folding her arms as the pirate yanked his hand away, a startled look on his face. He'd reached for Gilbird himself, but the fluffy bird still wasn't in a cooperative mood it seemed.

"_Ja_, you did. He's usually more awesome than this," said Gilbert, eyeing the bird.

Gilbird squawked, fluffing himself up. Then he fluttered up, settling on Madeline's head. She slumped, turning towards the bed. "Fine. Just stay there so I won't crush you."

As she turned away, Gilbird fluttered off her head, flying in her face, squawking all the while. Madeline yelped, shielding her face and stumbling back. The squawking only stopped when she staggered back into a lean chest, hands catching her shoulders before she could fall. When she looked up, regaining her feet, she was just in time to see Gilbird returning to his master's head, cheeping contentedly. Gilbert, oddly enough, looked a little red.

"Not awesome, Gilbird," he said, carefully stepping back. "I, um, the Awesome me is too awesome to make him do that."

Madeline was having a hard time focusing, about to fall asleep standing up. Wearily she said, "I believe you, Gil. Just...take him out so I can sleep."

"_Ja, ja. __Guten Nacht._ "

Madeline was so tired she didn't bother guessing at what he'd said. All she knew was that she was free to collapse onto the sheets, not even waiting to make sure Gilbert was gone. She closed her eyes the moment her head hit the pillow, finally able to let sleep take her away.

* * *

**_Te amo-_ I love you**

**_abuelo_\- grandfather**

**_E__stúpido_ _bastardo!_\- stupid bastard**

**Sposami- marry me**

**_Guten Nacht_ \- good night**

**[]**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Shout out to Noire Knightmare, Canadabust, Guest, Guest, Guest, Whisky Bloodsbande Pincher, Kitty of 2 kingdoms, ChaosIceAngel, and Selena The Zorua!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovina stood at the bow of _Cuervo de Advertencia_, watching as they passed out of Tortuga's harbor. Antonio stood next to her, one arm around her waist. The _Muerte Alada_ was already out of the harbor, half a mile ahead and to their starboard side. Gilbert was aboard his lead ship, leading the way back to Port Diego. Madeline had decided to go with him, despite Amelia's protests.

While she hadn't taken part in the makeshift double marriage, Madeline seemed content to remain with Gilbert. Why, Lovina had no idea, but if her friend was happy she wasn't going to protest. She herself was _very_ happy, thank you very much, and was eager to return home.

For what was quite possibly the first time in their history, Arthur and Antonio had agreed to work together, however briefly. Finding a priest in a pirate port on a mostly uninhabited island wasn't easy, and the idea of making another stop wasn't an appealing one. That said, Antonio had insisted that even in a place like Tortuga, there had to be at least one who had felt the need to brave the area. It had taken the better part of a day, but they found him.

Technically, it wasn't really even an marriage, though it was official. Yes they were now in possession of the legal documents that indicated they were married, but there was no big ceremony, no elaborate dresses or fancy food. Lovina had a feeling that, if things went well when they reached Port Diego, Feliciana would waste no time in planning a second, equally elaborate wedding to her own. For as far back as she could remember, the idea had repulsed her. She hated white clothes, they were so easy to get dirty. And a fluffy white wedding dress she would only wear once? Feliciana had looked beautiful in hers, but Lovina hadn't wanted that. Until now, anyway. Suddenly the idea didn't seem so bad.

Recently she'd realized there had been another part to her disliking the idea of a wedding. The big party and the dress had been things she'd latched onto out of habit. She'd been startled by just how much it mattered who _Nonno_ would be giving her up to. It was something she'd done with every suitor before going out of her way to repulse them. Lovina would imagine what would no doubt be a pretty wedding with all the trappings, herself in a dress with too long a train and too tight a corset. _Nonno_ would be walking her down the aisle, and at the end of it would stand whomever she was to marry.

Usually this resulted in nausea, repulsion, even fear, or some mix of the three. But when she'd put Antonio there, at the end of the aisle? She'd never seen him in anything fancier than his long red coat, but even if he was only clad in routine trappings, it didn't matter. She felt...nervous, giddy, happy. It was a previously unknown combination. It was also what sealed her decision. If nothing else, she could honestly say Antonio was the first man that made her want to run _up_ the aisle, not bolt back down it.

"Do you really think Gilbert is going to settle down, just like that?" she asked, looking up at him.

Besides getting officially married, they'd taken the time to clean up, get fresh clothes. She was wearing a new, warm green dress that matched her previous one in simplicity. Antonio had gotten his hands on replacements for his tattered garments, and now looked much as he had the night she'd been brought aboard in Port Diego. He wasn't wearing a hat now, though, the wind ruffling his chocolate brown hair. He looked more relaxed than she'd seen him in some time, a faint smile on his face, green eyes twinkling.

"I don't know. He said it wasn't going to be fun anymore, without me and Francis. Why?"

"Just wondering. Madeline is my friend, I don't want her to get hurt," she said, folding her arms. Glancing up at him, she asked, "What about you? It's a good idea, but are you going to be fine, going from pirate to merchant?"

"It's not that much different," said Antonio, shrugging. "Why are you worrying now?"

"I'm not," she protested.

He chuckled, tugging her a little closer. "It's going to be fine, Lovi."

"I know."

She couldn't bring herself to protest when he kissed the top of her head, new scarf and all. "Come with me, Lovi. Since being a merchant is less dangerous than being a pirate, I'd like to have you sail with me," he said. Then added quickly, "If you want to."

"You think I'm letting you leave me on land?" she asked.

Antonio smiled. He reached out with his free hand, lifting hers from the rail. Lovina blushed as he brushed her fingers, then laced his own through hers. Initially she hadn't understood why they had insisted the girls find fresh clothes before going to see the priest. Amelia hadn't understood either, but it became obvious about halfway through the brief ceremony. She hadn't seen what had made Amelia gasp, but Antonio had produced a slim golden band inlaid with three small rubies.

"I didn't think so," he admitted, then chuckled.

"What?" asked Lovina, twisting to look up at him again.

Antonio seemed to consider this, then said, "I never thought I would ever have what my parents shared, Lovi. Why would I? I'm a thief and a murderer. What sort of woman in her right mind would want me as a husband? I'd willingly given up on _amor_ years ago."

Lovina gave him a dirty look. "Are you trying to insult me?"

"No. The opposite, Lovi. It is one thing to love someone, it's another to have that love returned. I am very lucky."

The Italian snorted, blushing. "Don't turn sappy on me, _bastardo_ _de tomate_."

He kissed her cheek, chuckling. "Very well. So tell me about this merchant business. If it is where I am to work, I would like to know about it.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Amelia yawned, stretching her arms over her head and rolling onto her stomach. She grabbed a pillow, propping her chin on it as she blinked sleepily at her new husband. "You're up early."

"I'm hungry. Things are always better when they're fresh. There's a baker a few blocks away I always make a point to visit."

"Bring me back something. Could you slow down?"

Arthur gave her a look as deliberately yanked up his trousers. "Why is it whenever I make a comment like that, I get called a lecher? But if it comes from you, it's alright."

"Dunno. How long until the _Jeweled Blood_ gets into port?"

One of the ships commandeered and renamed from the Spanish Armada, Arthur had sent word for it to return to Tortuga. The _Green Revenge_ was worse for wear, but was already well on its way to being repaired. It might be his ship of choice, but it was also the ship he'd taken with him when he'd left Her Majesty's Royal Navy. If they were trying to play nice, it wasn't the ship to take back to London. After making a stop by an unnamed island, they'd set a course for the British capital. They'd come to agreement on a plan intended to get rid of the biggest threat to Arthur's return to legitimate work. That said, there was one minor detail Amelia hadn't reveled to him. She knew Arthur would never go for it in a million years, and while it scared her, she also knew it was the only way she would be able to get a word in before being marched to the gallows. Fortunately, the issue hadn't occurred to Arthur yet. At least she hoped it hadn't.

"Within a few days. She was already returning to Tortuga from a haul, anyway. Now do you think you can manage to stay out of trouble long enough for me to bring back breakfast?"

Amelia grinned. "Probably. If I can't, it won't be me who started it."

Arthur sighed wearily, but came over to kiss her cheek before leaving the room. The American stretched once he was gone, and slipped from the bed. She set about relocating her clothes, a smile on her face. Contrary to the steadfast beliefs she'd held for the better part of her life, marriage wasn't so bad thus far.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Madeline sat with her back to the main mast, legs crossed, nose in a book. Like her sister, she had been delighted to indulge in a pirate's offer of breeches. Gilbert had been good to his word, buying her whatever cloths she wished in the market. She'd been thrilled enough he had actually suggested the men's wear himself, even if it was offhandedly. She might not be as wild as Amelia, but they shared the same tastes. It was treat enough, really, but Madeline found herself insisting that one set was enough.

It was strange, but not in a bad way. Madeline was no fool. She knew Gilbert liked her, for whatever reason. She still held to her word, refusing to consider him even a suitor, but it was difficult. She genuinely liked the man, despite his oddities. Sure Gilbert had a bit of an ego, he was loud and somewhat obnoxious, but then Madeline had grown up with a sister who shared similar traits, if muted ones. The same pirate who tugged playfully at her freshly woven braids when she wasn't looking and called himself the 'Awesome me' had also walked her through Tortuga's markets the day before they'd set sail, refusing to take her back to the inn until she saw something she liked. Madeline had been somewhat exasperated with him, especially since this was because she had refused anymore clothes. Why did he feel the need to buy her anything? Much less whatever useless trinkets or baubles she might fancy.

They'd spent hours going through various markets and shops. Madeline had been considering an attempt at ditching the persistent albino when they'd reached one of the shops near the town's edge, in what could be considered the more respectable part of Tortuga.

Learning to read had been an obligatory part of their studies, but while it put Amelia to sleep Madeline had loved it. What the book was about mattered naught. Texts on anything from foreign countries to tales of princesses and knights filled the shelves in her room back home. She'd been astonished that a place like Tortuga even _had_ a bookshop, but it had. She'd delved into shelves and crates, forgetting about her escort for some time. When she'd finally come up for air, Gilbert had been grinning smugly.

"See? I told you if we looked long enough we'd find something you liked, Birdie."

Madeline had blushed, looking down. She'd meant to look at her feet, but her view was obscured by the five books she'd collected in her search. Frankly she wasn't even sure why she'd held on to that many. There were plenty more that she'd liked, and some part of her still insisted she couldn't let Gilbert buy her anything else, but she'd still hung on to these.

"I can pay you back," she started, but Gilbert cut her off.

"_Nein_, you don't repay gifts Birdie," he informed her, taking the books from her hands.

"Hey! I really don't need those. And you know my real name now, why do you keep calling me Birdie?"

"Because I like it," he said simply, grinning wickedly. He'd then plunked the books down on the counter, ignoring her protests as he bought them. It was both maddening and sweet. The latter was a category Madeline had yet to classify someone that was both in her age range and male. It was certainly never an attribute she considered suitable for a pirate. A Pirate Lord, no less, according to his reputation.

She was still waiting for his famed ruthlessness and bloodthirstiness to kick in, actually. Her reasons for choosing the _Gelb Klaue_ for her current location was simply a matter of her trying to separate herself from both Amelia and Lovina. The fact that it would give her access to a boat home was, in her mind, a bonus. Both girls, she felt, wound need their space. She also wasn't keen to hang around a sister who swung between bouts of concern and attempts to get her to spurn Gilbert. She found it amusing that Amelia was so opposed to his affections, especially considering the status of her own recently acquired husband.

While Madeline was happy for her sister, she did feel it was time they moved on. All their lives they'd been together, twins and partners put together for everything. Now that they were adults, doubly so now that Amelia was married, she decided they should go separate ways. Being twins didn't mean they were identical in every way. The quieter life had appealed to Madeline in ways that Amelia had never understood. No doubt their parents would begin to get worried if no news came, even more so if word reached them that their vessel had been attacked. Amelia was writing to them, for what it was worth, though she did insist that she planned to go home for a visit "once we get things straightened out with England." As if getting an entire country to call off it's vendetta would be so easy!

"I thought that one was about the French territories to the north."

Madeline jumped, startled, as Gilbert plopped down next to her. "It is. Why?"

"You've been staring at the same page for a while now, and you're starting to scowl at it," he informed her, grinning. "The Awesome me was starting to worry."

"Oh," she said, looking back down at it. "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"I hope it was not the Awesome me. That was not a happy look, Birdie."

Madeline let her head fall back against the mast with a plunk. "Would you please stop calling me that?"

"Why? It's an awesome nickname made by the Awesome me. You should be honored."

"You named me after your pet bird," she protested.

"Who is also very awesome."

Madeline opened her eyes, giving him an exasperated look. "Did you really come over here just to poke fun at me?"

Gilbert frowned. "No, that would be unawesome."

"Then what is it you wanted?"

"Because the Awesome me really was worried," he said simply. "If you frown too much, your face gets stuck like that. I always told Luddy that, and I think I was right."

Her lips twitched. "Amelia used to tell our governess that. Usually after she told our parents we weren't doing as we should."

"I don't want to hear about her, I want to hear about you. She is not Birdie, you are."

Madeline blinked, startled. No one had ever said something like that to her before. Amelia was always the louder, more outgoing of the two. She got all the attention, good and bad. Madeline was quieter, and while she was usually content to remain in the shadow of her sister, it did get tiring at times. It was rare she got someone else's direct attention, and it was unheard of for someone to bypass Amelia completely. She loved her sister, really, but she was also an attention hog.

"I was just wondering what parts I should tell our parents, and what parts I should leave out. You'll understand if I don't want to tell them everything."

Gilbert cocked his head slightly. "You're still going home?"

She nodded. "Where else is there for me to go?"

The Prussian was quiet for a minute, but when he did speak he only asked, "Where is home?"

"Virginia. A few hours ride from New York. Our family owns a large plantation."

"What kind of plantation?"

"Tobacco, mostly. We had this apple orchard too, but it's not very big. When we were younger father would get so angry whenever we climbed the apple trees. He said we would ruin them if we kept running around the branches like squirrels. The orchard was so peaceful, though. Amelia stopped, eventually. I'd go there when she snuck off to the stables. If I brought a book it'd be hours before I came down again."

Madeline had never anticipated just what difference a willing audience could make. She talked more than she ever had, even with Amelia or Lovina. The words and stories just kept pouring out, and Gilbert seemed content to listen. Whenever she slowed, he'd ask a question or encourage her to keep going. It was...nice.

Eventually, she'd begun to run out of stories about home. Only then did Gilbert say, "_Vater_ owns land a day's sail from Port Diego. Sugar plantations, mostly. It was what he wanted the Awesome me to do eventually, take over for him. We don't have orchards, but we have plenty of trees. The main house has a big library too, _Vater_ had half the books shipped from Germany. The rest he got here. The Awesome me used to hate it because he wouldn't let me leave the room until I'd finished whatever studies he wanted me to complete that day. You'd like it though, Birdie. All of it."

Madeline frowned. "What difference would it make if I would or wouldn't, Gilbert?"

"Maybe you'd like to go there before you go home? The Awesome me won't make you stay if you don't want to, that would be unawesome. But once _Vater_ has his hooks into the Awesome me I don't think he will let the Awesome me go. I would like to show it to you, before you leave."

Madeline chewed her lip, running her fingers over the book's cover thoughtfully. "Why? Be honest with me, Gil, what's the real reason you're doing all this? You bought me clothes, books, let me sail back with you, now you want me to go home with you. Why? And don't lie, it's not awesome."

The albino grinned broadly. "Ha! So you recognize my awesomeness."

"Neither is dodging the question," added Madeline.

The smile faded a little, but not completely. He reached up, pulling the wide brim of his hat lower over his face. "Eh...I don' t know, Birdie. Ludwig is working on _Vater_, so he won't toss the Awesome me in a jail cell for the rest of my awesome life when I return. I was thinking about following Francis's lead anyway, retiring before my unawesome enemies got too brave. An awesome wife would be nice, but the Awesome me is not so stupid as to think everyone ends that way. Gilbird doesn't like many people, you know. If he likes you, you are included in my circle of awesomeness. I had to leave him on the ship whenever we went into Tortuga because he attacked all the pretty ladies. But you he likes. He is an awesomely smart bird."

On cue, the canary fluttered down, his hoarse cheeping following the ball of winged fluff as he landed on Madeline's shoulder. From there, it was an easy hop down into his favorite perch. By now Madeline was accustomed to this, only affording a sigh and a gentle pat to his head.

"Why is it when he touches your chest, he gets a pat? But if the Awesome me does it-

Madeline slapped the reaching hand away, giving the grinning Prussian a dirty look. "He's different. He's a bird."

"An _awesome_ bird."

"But still a bird. I'm neither a prostitute nor your wife so you have no grounds to go grabbing my chest."

"What if you were?"

"A prostitute?" demanded Madeline angrily, feeling her cheeks heat.

"_Nein_, my awesome wife."

Madeline huffed, yanking her book back open. "I won't marry someone I hardly know. It might suit my sister, but I'm not her."

"What if was someone you knew?" prodded Gilbert, giving one of her braids a playful tug.

She swatted at his hand without looking up from her book. Normally she kept the long, wheat-blond locks down, but on a ship the pigtail braids were far more practical. The only problem was Gilbert's annoying habit of treating them like bell pulls.

"If they courted me properly and if I decided I loved them _then_ I would agree to marry them. Now go away."

Gilbert peered at the book, frowning. "What language is that in? French or English?"

Madeline looked at him, baffled. "You can't read?"

"The Awesome me can read very well," he argued, though a pout was starting to show. "But only German. I can speak English, French, and Spanish too, but the Awesome me can only read German."

"I thought you knew what it was about? How'd you know that if-

"The man at the bookshop read off the titles as he packed them, remember?"

Madeline chewed her lip, studying the book in her hands. Then she flipped back to the beginning, holding it so they could both see the pages. "Well, it should be easier since you're already familiar with the language. And the English alphabet has most of the same characters. Start here, sound it out."

* * *

**_amor_\- love**

**_bastardo_ _de tomate_\- tomato bastard**

**[]**

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shout out to Canadaorbust, ShadowFox197, BakaKurokamiShoujo, Kitty of 2 kingdoms, Anon, Whiskey Bloodsbane Pincher, Noire Knightmare, and Guest!**

**Whazup! Not only am I maintaining an update-per-day, I'm editing my last chapters! :D Considering I decided to run with this story when I only had a few scraps from various parts, and it went in a different direction than I'd originally intended, I'm quite happy with it. I'm even happier with all the love it's getting! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovina was genuinely surprised when they were able to sail into the harbor without incident. It truly was amazing what a few friendly-looking flags could do. The _Gelb Klaue_ had run up the German flag, the _Muerte Alada_ and _Cuervo de Advertencia_ flying the colors of Spain. From there it was easy enough to dock, the harbor master not seeming to realize who was paying him for the right with stolen coins.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Lovina had donned a hooded cloak, keeping well back as the two former pirates bought time to dock their ships. She was hanging back near one of the larger docks, soaking in the sights and sounds of the familiar port. The sense of relief at being home again was almost overwhelming.

She was still reveling in this when a familiar voice made her tense, and she turned, eyes widening slightly.

"She's my sister! I can't just wait here," Feliciana was protesting, hot on Ludwig's heels as he made his way through the crowd. "I don't care what _Nonno_ said-

"I cannot blame him for wanting to keep you here," Ludwig argued, face as grim as ever. "He doesn't know if he will see her again, he doesn't want to lose you too."

"I'm coming with you and you can't stop me," Feliciana informed him, chin set stubbornly.

"I never thought I'd say this, but listen to the potato bastard."

Lovina had expected a lot of things, but Feliciana's piercing scream hadn't been one of them. She winced, then yelped as her sister hurled herself at Lovina, nearly knocking them both to the dock. The wind was knocked out of her, but she still hugged her sister back, ignoring the stares they were earning.

"Lovi, we were so worried! Gilbert said you were alright and he'd go get you but then we got your letter and we had to go see you and _Nonno_ and Mr. Belishmet argued and Ludwig was just now able to get a ship ready and-

Lovina pulled away so she could clamp a hand over her sister's mouth to stem the flow of words. "I'm fine. I'm not dead. The albino bastard kept his word. Now stop screeching, it hurts."

When she took her hand away, Feliciana was giving her a watery smile, pulling back to hold her at arm's length. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. When we heard what had happened and who had caught you-

The sentence was cut off in another scream, but this time it was aimed over Lovina's shoulder. She looked back, only to find the former pirates had appeared behind her. Gilbert had a smug smile on his face, but Antonio looked pained. Scowling, Lovina turned back to Feliciana and snapped, "Stop screaming at my husband!"

Feliciana's mouth fell open in shock. The look was almost funny, but Lovina still winced. She'd been meaning to break the news carefully, strategically, but it clearly wasn't very good for the moral of the mission if her own twin's first reaction upon seeing him was to scream her head off.

"You...Lovi, _che cosa?"_ she whispered. "_Perché?_ What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. _I_ asked him to marry _me_. Now stop screaming and take us to _Nonno_, alright? Turning to a pale if unsurprised Ludwig, she said, "And your _padre_. There's a lot we need to talk about."

Ludwig nodded stiffly. "I'm glad to see you're well." Turning to Gilbert, he added, "Thank you, _bruder_."

"You doubted the Awesome me? West, I'm wounded."

"_Nein_. But _Vater_ still wants to lock you up. For a year. It's better than life, but it was the best I could do. He thinks you need to be punished to some degree."

"Ow, ow, Feli stop it!" protested Lovina, stumbling after her sister. Running back through the docks wasn't the approach she'd had in mind, but Feliciana was racing ahead with a death grip on her arm.

"Come on, we have to tell _Nonno_ you're alright! I almost forgot! He's been as worried as I have."

"I'm coming, alright _idiota_? Stop it, you're hurting me!"

It took some convincing, but once assured Lovina wouldn't disappear once the death grip was released, Feliciana released her arm. By then they were in the courtyard though, well ahead of the others. Definitely _not_ the plan.

"_Nonno! Nonno!_" called Feliciana, making for the main doors at a dead run.

Lovina stood in the courtyard, torn. Part of her wanted to run at Feliciana's heels, to throw herself in her grandfathers arms. Another part wanted to hang back, wait for the others. Ludwig was much more accepting of what had happened than anyone else would be, she knew that for a fact. Frankly she'd been surprised, but then he was Feliciana's fiancé, and had presumably grown up for several years with Gilbert. Straight laced or no, his tolerance for oddities was higher than most.

She was still trying to decide what to do when Feliciana reappeared, dragging someone behind her, babbling away. "See? She's here, she safe!"

Lovina broke into a run, temporarily forgetting about Antonio, hurling herself into her grandfather's arms. Roma caught her, holding her tight. Lovina buried her face in his chest, clinging to him, suddenly fighting tears.

"_Bambina__, __sei al sicuro_," he whispered, voice hoarse. Then he pulled back, taking her face in his hands. Amber eyes, ones identical to Feliciana's, were glistening as he smiled down at her. "I didn't believe it when Ludwig told us. How did you get away?"

"I didn't," said Lovina, thought tight. "He let me go."

Roma frowned. "I don't understand." Then his attention shifted to something behind her, and the next thing Lovina knew she was being yanked behind her grandfather.

"Guards!" bellowed Roman, drawing his sword.

"No, don't!" blurted Lovina, grabbing his arm.

"Germania can deal with Gilbert, but if you think I'm showing mercy to the man who kidnapped my granddaughter-

"You can't kill him," hissed Lovina. "Call off the guards. He won't hurt me."

"Lovina, you've been with them too long. It's not unheard of for prisoners to-

"If you kill him you'll be killing my husband."

Roma might be a grandfather, but he didn't look it. He'd had their mother at a young age, and their mother had fallen pregnant when she was eighteen. To all appearances, Roma was still young and healthy. That didn't do anything for Lovina's concern for his heart when he went as still as a statue under her hands, an expression of pure shock on his face.

The others had caught up to them, no doubt running to do so. Ludwig was striding over to Feliciana, face grim. Gilbert was edging away, putting distance between himself and Antonio as the guard closed in. The Spaniard didn't seem to notice them, or if he did he didn't care. He was staring at Lovina and her grandfather, face creased with worry.

Roma's face slowly morphed into one of fury, and Lovina's heart sank. "What did you do to my granddaughter?" he asked, voice low and dangerous.

"He didn't do anything, this was my idea," protested Lovina, thinking fast. "Just hear me out, please _Nonno_. You know I hated all those suitors, I hated men in general. You think I'd do something like this lightly? Antonio isn't going to hurt me, he never has. Aside from kidnapping me he has been kind, he has protected me."

"You wouldn't have needed protecting if he'd left you alone," said Roma coldly.

Antonio didn't resist as the guards grabbed him, clamping manacles on his wrists.

"He's not the one who grabbed me in the first place! It was one of his crew, he didn't know until I was already on board," protested Lovina, talking faster than she ever had before. She'd always marveled at Feliciana's ability to create a stream of words that rivaled a physical attack, but it seemed she had more in common with her sister than she'd ever thought. "He found me and kept them from doing anything to me. If anyone tried, Antonio took care of them. He's never lifted a hand to me, he's protected as best he could. He taught me how to fight, _Nonno_. Antonio brought me back on his own, Gilbert didn't force him, and he taught me how to use a sword while we sailed here. He buys me tomato's, he's kind. Damn it tell the guards to let him go!"

Roma was staring at the hands on his arm. It took Lovina a minute to realize he was staring at the ring on her finger. In a low voice he said, "You're a feisty as ever, _bambina_. I've never heard you defend a man, though." Hesitating, he asked, "Are you sure it was your choice? He didn't force you?"

Exasperated, Lovina asked, "How can you ask me that, _Nonno?_ You've been trying to get me to sit down to lessons and take suitors seriously for years. Do I do anything I don't want to?"

The man's mouth twitched slightly. "No, _bambina_, you do not." Turning to the guards, who were waiting for orders, he said, "Bring him inside, if you please. I will hear him out before I decide what to with him."

Lovina relaxed. It vexed her that Antonio seemed to have lost all interest in self preservation, but at least his lack of resistance didn't go unnoticed by Roma. He was studying the Spaniard with a deep frown, keeping a hand on her shoulders as he guided her inside.

The guards brought him into what Roma often used as a meeting room, a large side parlor with a table at its center. Two guardsmen pushed Antonio down into one of the chairs, reattaching his shackles behind the tall back. He didn't protest, enduring their rough handling with the same expression of vague concern still riveted on Lovina.

"Leave us," ordered Roma once he was secured.

The guards hesitated, but then obeyed. When the doors were shut, Roma folded his arms, staring across the table at Antonio. He hadn't sat, and neither did Lovina. "My granddaughter is very avid in your defense, pirate. You understand if I'm reluctant to believe her."

"I don't blame you _señor_," said Antonio, tone respectful. "But for what it's worth, she speaks the truth. I have not harmed her, nor have I ever wanted to."

"You expect me to believe you had nothing to do with her kidnapping?"

"It's the truth. Whether you believe it is your decision,_señor_. My men were to simply take what they can and return to the ship. I won't deny they've taken women before, but I make a point to drop them at the next port. Even pirates have a moral code. It might not be much of one, but it's there. I admit I should have returned her sooner, though."

"Why didn't you?" asked Roma, pacing angrily. Lovina was eyeing him carefully. Whether this was because he was starting to believe Antonio and didn't like it, or he wasn't believing him and was simply getting angry, she wasn't sure.

"I wanted to. I could not."

"Why? Answer me that pirate, why? You expect me to believe you held her for weeks and still did nothing?"

"I couldn't let her go for the same reasons that make you angry now."

Roma glared at him. "Don't tell me you love her. I still don't believe you're _married_. Not willingly, at any rate."

Lovina fumbled for her cloak, reaching into its inner pocket. She yanked out the document, shoving it into Roma's face. "Look at this, _Nonno_. I was not forced into anything. This _idiota_ would be willing to let you toss him into the dungeon or send him to the gallows. Why, I don't know. He could have done any number of things to me, true, but he didn't."

Roma was staring at the document, slowly reading it over. When he got to the bottom, his hands were shaking. "This is either a very elaborate plan, or... I've never seen a forgery so good."

The Italian groaned. "That's because it isn't!" she snapped angrily. "You want proof?" She stalked over to Antonio, grateful the guard's hadn't disarmed him. She grabbed the hilt of his sword, drawing it in one fluid movement and turning to face _Nonno_. "Fight me. You never let me learn, if we're lying you should disarm me in seconds."

Roma smacked the document down onto the table. "You think I'd fight you? My own granddaughter?"

"If you won't believe me. If a Pirate Lord turning into a damned kitten isn't proof enough." Stabbing a finger at a surprised Antonio she demanded, "How can you miss how easily he's gone along with all this?"

Roma eyed Antonio, but as he opened his mouth the pirate protested, "Lovi, what are you doing? I only taught you so you could defend yourself. You shouldn't fight your family, it's not right."

"Shut up _pomodoro_ _bastardo_," snapped Lovina. "I'm trying to save your ungrateful hide."

"_Pomodoro_ _bastardo_," murmured Roma, a thoughtful frown on his face. Then, abruptly, he said, "Very well then."

Lovina didn't have time to enjoy the moment. Roma drew his sword and advanced at a rapid pace. She quickly shifted her grip on the sword, advancing two paces to meet Roma. The first few light fences she parried easily, but Lovina recognized them for what they were. Roma was lightly testing her defenses, seeing how she reacted. The quick flicks of her blade she used to deflect his sword seemed to interest him.

"Why is it you rejected every eligible lord only to marry a pirate?" he asked.

Lovina opened her mouth to answer, only to jump back a step to avoid a more aggressive test of her defenses. Scowling, she decided to just go for it. She got the satisfaction of seeing Roma's eyes widen as she went on the offensive, actually forcing him back a few steps.

"Not bad," he admitted.

With that, his sword flashed forward, locking with hers. Lovina grimaced as he stepped forward, putting them in a position that would inevitably ensure victory fell to the larger opponent. Thinking fast, she dropped her blade, making him stumble forward as she darted to the side. In the space of a heartbeat, she drew her new dagger from an old hiding place, grabbing his left hand as she did so. A quick twist had him doubling over, the pressure point one Antonio had showed her. She'd been skeptical that a simple finger could make a man unwilling to move, but it worked all the same. As Roma froze, she held the dagger a few inches from his throat.

"I'm a little more than that, don't you think?"

Roma's eyes were wide, and he held very still in her hold. Lovina held it for a minute, then released him, stepping back. "I'm sorry. But do you believe me now?"

The man stepped back a pace, studying her. "I believe you've changed. You're no expert, but then to my knowledge you'd never handled a sword at all. Did this pirate really teach you this? And where did that knife come from?"

Blushing, Lovina simply put it back rather than answer. In Tortuga, along with fresh clothes, Antonio had found a replacement, along with a sheath. It wasn't big, but it was sharp, and all it took was a small extra strip of cloth inside her bodice to hold it in place. "I didn't always like the _tomato bastard_. Do you believe me now?"

To her surprise, Roma chucked. "I've become accustomed to your vulgarity, Lovi, but I've never heard you bestow anyone with a name involving tomatoes before. I was just curious to see how much he taught you," he said, picking up his sword and resheathing it. "And I know better than anyone how stubborn you can be. I raised both you and your mother. I simply find it difficult to swallow that the man who's now my grandson-in-law is a Pirate Lord."

"Reformed Pirate Lord," corrected Lovina, relaxing. "So you'll unchain him now?"

"Now? I've got him where any father or grandfather would love to have a new husband," said Roma, laughing. "I'm not letting him go until he answers a few more questions. You're lucky I'm so open minded you know." Turning back to Antonio, he asked, "If you knew my granddaughter was aboard, and as captain I'm assuming you knew before your ship left port, why didn't you simply return her then?"

Smiling slightly, Antonio said simply, "She gave me a tomato."

Lovina wanted to punch him, but Roma simply asked, "When?"

"I was scouting the port before the raid. I ran into her by mistake."

"Why did you bring her back now?"

Antonio sobered. "I've gotten her into more trouble than I ever intended. She's not safe with me as I am now."

"Even if it could mean your life?"

"_S__ì_."

"There was no guarantee I would let you live, or even listen to what she tried to tell me."

"_S__ì_, I know."

"Then why, pirate?"

Antonio shrugged as much as his bonds would allow. "_La amo__,_" he said simply.

Lovina blushed furiously, glaring at him. Roma sighed, sinking into a chair and rubbing his temples. To her surprise, his only comment was, "A little simplicity, _bambina_. Is that too much to ask for?"

"You have Feliciana for that," she quipped.

He smiled wryly. "I suppose. But please explain what you had planned after I resigned myself to having a Pirate Lord as a grandson-in-law?"

"I was hoping you could fix that Pirate Lord part," Lovina admitted. It had been the shakier part of her plan, but she knew if they could convince him it was a worthwhile endeavor, he'd find a way.

Roma sighed. "It won't be easy or cheap, Lovi."

"We can make it worth your while," said Lovina, marching towards the doors. She returned a few seconds later with a set of keys, setting them on the table. "What if there was a map with the secret of every port from here to Venice? Would that be enough to buy his freedom?"

Frowning, her grandfather said, "If there was such a map. But I have not heard of it."

"My father was a merchant for half of his life," said Antonio, finally speaking up. "For the rest, he transported gold for Spain. He had such a map. After he was killed it went to me. It was lost when my ship went down, but I could reproduce it."

"And you expect me to believe you would simply hand over something so precious?"

"Before? _Nunca_. But if it means I can keep something even more precious? _S__ì_. I would do it gladly."

Blushing, Lovina scowled at him. But she started when she heard Roma chuckle. She had to look at him to confirm she wasn't hearing things.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Ah, you are _bambina_. You are not someone I would have thought could put such a spell on a man."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked angrily, face heating.

Roma allowed himself one more chuckle before getting to his feet. He went over to a desk, producing a large sheet of paper, a quill, and ink. He brought all three over to Antonio, setting them out before him. "If you are good to your word, I will do what I can about your state as a wanted man. But before I unchain you, I have one more question. When can I expect great-grandchildren?"

"_Nonno!_"

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Madeline wasn't sure what was happening behind either set of closed doors. The one Lovina had disappeared behind, or the one Germania Belishmet had dragged Gilbert into. The tall, stern man hadn't looked very happy. Unfortunately this left her in the main entry way with Feliciano and Ludwig. Feliciana looked as worried as she did, but Ludwig seemed largely unconcerned.

"You're sure your father won't do more than send him to prison?" she asked worriedly. "He seemed very angry."

"Gilbert has that effect on him," said Ludwig wearily. "I wouldn't worry. They might not agree often, but _Vater_ is not unreasonable."

No sooner had he said this then the doors banged open, making Madeline twitch. Feliciana squeaked. Germania appeared in the doorway, scanning the room with icy blue eyes. They locked onto Madeline, and he extended a finger directly at her. "You. Come here. Now."

Madeline hesitated, but then slowly made her way forward. "Might I ask why?"

"I need to ask you a few questions, young lady."

He didn't offer any further explanation. Once she was inside, he slammed the doors shut again. The room seemed to be a sort of small library that doubled as a meeting area, Gilbert slumped in one of the stuffed chairs, arms folded.

"Sorry, Birdie. My _Vater_ is a-

"Enough out of you. Either remain silent or join your _bruder_ outside," snapped Germania.

Gilbert glared at him, but kept his mouth shut.

Then, to Madeline's surprise, Germania pulled a chair out from the small table that sat in the middle of the room. "Sit, please."

His tone wasn't nearly so harsh, polite even, so Madeline sat carefully. Once the man was seated across from her, he said, "I apologize for dragging you into this, but I find my son's abrupt change rather difficult to believe."

Unsure of what to say, or if there was anything to say at all, Madeline remained silent.

"For whatever reason, he seems to hold you in high enough regard your opinion actually matters to him. No amount of threats or coercion could get him to come back."

"I came back for Luddy's wedding," protested Gilbert.

"Come back for good," quipped Germania sharply.

"I told you the Awesome me made this choice on my own. The Awesome me was already planning to keep my awesomeness alive by-

"It's my understanding you didn't act on whatever plans you may or may not have been making until this young lady crossed paths with you. I want to know why. Either hold to your promise to remain silent or go wait outside with your _bruder_."

Gilbert scowled, but kept his mouth shut. He'd taken off his hat, tossing it over one of the corners of the high backed chair. Madeline frowned, noticing the absence of yellow fluff. She started looking around the room, asking, "Where's- oh. Never mind, sorry."

Germania turned, following her gaze to the puffy bird perched on one of the curtain rods. Ignoring the bird, he turned back to Madeline. "Young lady-

He was interrupted by the hoarse squawking as Gilbird left his perch, circling down towards them. The man's expression changed from stern to genuine surprise as Gilbird dropped down to Madeline's shoulder. From there it was only a single hop to his favorite perch. Madeline had grown used to this, but now that they were in the presence of Gilbert's father she felt her face grow hot.

"He, um, does this on his own. Neither of us taught him this. Before I even met Gilbert, actually."

Germania was quiet for a movement, staring at the bird in fascination. Madeline was certain her face would explode before the man finally lifted his gaze, studying her more critically than before. Suddenly Madeline was aware she hadn't bothered to rebraid her hair recently, ensuring it would be a mess, nor had she bathed since Tortuga.

"That bird won't even let _me_ approach him. It took a year to get him to like Ludwig. You expect me to believe he liked you with no prompting?"

"You can ask Lovina, he was with me for hours before Gilbert and Antonio found us," Madeline insisted, still blushing.

"Mmm." Germania rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose that explains how you got his attention. Understand, I have nothing against you. I'm simply curious as to how you managed to do what neither I nor anyone else could not."

Madeline frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

"Ludwig is very capable, but with things expanding it would be best if they could both work the business when I am no longer able to do so. Now that Ludwig is to be married, it is even more essential that Gilbert returns to take responsibility for his birthright. There was less to manage before and my wife died over ten years ago. Keeping the books, inspecting vessels, recruiting captains and workers, monitoring the grounds, all this requires time and presence. Neither of which Gilbert has been willing to surrender. I was in the middle of grooming him for this when he took off. Now suddenly he's very willing to not only endure time in the dankest prison I can find, but to join Ludwig in the business. I might be willing to simply appreciate his decision, but I know my son. His stubbornness is one of the few things that rival his pride. I would simply like to understand what occurred between the time he met you and the time he said he'd be coming home with us."

"I'm...afraid I don't know, sir," said Madeline, frowning. "I know the other Pirate Lords were retiring, but that's about it."

"_Sie weiß nicht__, Vater_" muttered Gilbert.

"I doubt that very much."

Getting up angrily, glaring across the room, the albino blurted, "_Sie sagte, sie_ _ein Pirat_ _nicht heiraten_ _würde!_"

A look of surprise, rivaling the one Gilbird had earned, crossed Germania's face. "_D__as ist es?_ _D__as ist alles,_ _es dauerte?_"

Madeline looked between them, baffled. "I'm sorry, what?"

Gilbert's cheeks were turning pink. He wouldn't look at her, turning to stalk over to the windows. He folded his arms, glaring through the glass. "I asked around while we were waiting for Toni's ship to get in. There's a ship that just came in, one of Roma's. It sails up the American coast next week. She's called the _Starred Night_."

Madeline frowned at him. Sure she had plans to look for just such a ship, and Lovina had assured her she wouldn't have to pay for passage, but until now Gilbert had been very resistant to that plan. It was the first gesture of what could be called encouragement she'd gotten from him.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked at last.

Whirling to face them again, he glared at Germania. "Because I'm not letting you be his pawn, Birdie. If you stay he won't let you go."

"I'd argue with you but unless you explain what you're trying to avoid-

"I'm trying to avoid you ending up in a gold cage."

Standing, Madeline propped her hands on her hips and demanded, "Isn't that what you wanted before anyway? For me to go with you?"

"_Ja_, but only if you chose it. I wanted you to choose it but I wasn't going to make you, Birdie. _Vater_ will give you an offer you can't refuse."

"So you want me to walk into a cage as opposed to being dragged into it?"

"I don't want to put you in a cage at all! Call it for what it is, but I wouldn't lock the door on you. I've never caged Gilbird, and I wouldn't do it to you. Awesomeness should not be caged. That's why I left, that's why Gilbird can fly wherever he wants, and that's why I was trying to convince you and not force you."

"But why? What did you tell him just now?"

"If you don't know why then maybe you're not as awesome as I thought."

Madeline paused, suddenly realizing they'd been shouting over the still seated Germania. She also noticed that Gilbert's normally white face was now a solid shade of pink. _My God...he loves me,_ she realized with a jolt. _How did...I've known him a week! But he's been at it since we first met._

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked, returning to her quiet tones.

Gilbert, face still blushing, extending a hand out to the side, index finger out. Gilbird wriggled out of her bodice, fluttering across the room to perch on the offered finger. He didn't speak, he didn't have to.

Madeline was quiet for a minute, then turned to regard the patient-looking Germania. "If it wouldn't be much trouble, I'd like to accompany you to Isle Zucker. Not for long, just a...trial period."

The man nodded solemnly, rising to his feet. "_Gut_. I will be happy to make the arrangements."

Gilbert transferred the canary to his hat, which he returned to his head. Once Germania was gone Madeline asked him, "That was all it was? You wanted me to make the choice on my own?"

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes as he made his way to the door. "Like I said, Birdie. Awesomeness should not be caged."

* * *

**_che cosa__?_\- what?**

**_Perché? _\- why?**

**_Bambina_ \- child**

**_sei al sicuro_\- you're safe**

**_La amo_\- I love her**

**_Nunca_ \- never**

**_Sie weiß nicht__, Vate_r - she doesn't know, father**

**_Sie sagte, sie_ _ein Pirat_ _nicht heiraten_ _würde_\- she said she would not marry a pirtae**

**_D__as ist es?_ \- that's it?**

**_D__as ist alles,_ _es dauerte?_\- that's all it took?**

**_Zucker_\- sugar :P**

**[]**

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Shout out to Canadaorbust, The Golden Sun, BakaKurokamiShoujo, Whisky Bloodsbane Pincher, Noire Knightmore, and Guest! **

**AN: I would like to take a moment to point out at this time I will be taking more artistic liberties than I'm accustomed to in regards to historical facts. I realize Elizabeth of England the I was no longer in rule by the time America gained its freedom. Technically the monarch in this chapter, and mentioned in previous ones, should be George III. Overall I've never had a great fondness for monarchs, save for the current Queen of England, for whom I hold great admiration and respect. I do, however, admire the shrewd woman in a man's world. The scene in which she was portrayed is one that popped into my head some time back and I've had my heart set on it ever since. Is it historically accurate? Not at all. But this story is completely fiction and while I go out of my way to keep every other fact perfectly straight I feel I'm allowed to take the occasional artistic license.**

**That said- Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_ 6 Months Later_

Amelia stood in the middle of what was quite easily the largest and most elaborate room she'd ever been in. It was a bit much for her taste. Honestly, one expansive room just to greet people you thought you were above? Worse still, a room where she would be greeting and paying respect to someone whom her own people had branded a hated enemy.

_Oh the things we do for love,_ she thought half jokingly.

She had to admit, though, she did feel a bit flattered. All it took was "I have a message from Arthur Kirkland" and she got the proverbial royal treatment. Amelia was now being escorted to a privet audience with the queen herself. It was the first time it occurred to her a dress might have been better, if only so she didn't earn the looks all the guards and nobles they passed sent her way. She'd retained the style she'd adapted the first time Arthur took her to New Bangkok, and Amelia was still quite fond of it. The dark pants were of the baggy sort, the ones she selected both because they looked somewhat like skirts when she stood still and because she could fit longer blades in her boots. The corset and men's shirt was a delightful blend of femininity and masculinity, the sash a lovely place to tuck an extra pistol in addition to being an extra flair. Today her corset was blood red, her tunic white, her sash navy blue stitched with white stars. Just in case her accent didn't give her away.

The guards on either side of her stopped at what Amelia considered to be a good sized distance from the queen's throne. "Show respect before her highness," one ordered gruffly.

Amelia hesitated, then preformed a low bow. She'd been taught to curtsy, and could do it quite eloquently, but if she did it in pants the effect wasn't the same. Considering she almost doubled over performing said bow, she hoped the queen would over look the fact. Pride or no, she'd arranged things so that coming back for a second try wasn't in the cards. Arthur wouldn't let her after this. It had taken a lot of intense convincing just to get him to let her come alone this time.

"Your majesty," said Amelia as she straightened. "Thank you for seeing me so quickly."

The Queen of England was the picture of regality on her throne, but the expression on her face was half interested half vexed. Well, it was better than _all_ vexed Amelia reasoned. All she had to do was convince the most powerful woman in the better part of Europe, which she had been informed would be difficult. Queen Elizabeth was shrewd enough to keep a strategy going to chip away at Spain's wealth while keeping her own hands clean. Tricks were out of the question. Amelia simply had to offer her a deal that was more appealing than putting a traitor at the wrong end of the hangman's rope.

"Do not waste my time. You only stand before me now because of the name you used. Do you truly have a message from the traitor or not?"

"I do, your majesty. I-

"So you have been in contact with him?"

"Yes, I-

"How? Do you know his current location?"

Amelia propped her fists on her hips. "All due respect your majesty, if you would kindly let me finish a sentence or two you might get some answers."

"You will hold your tongue!" snapped one of the guards, grabbing her roughly by the arm.

He lifted a hand, like he was about to backhand her, but the queen ordered, "Enough. I appreciate spirit, within limits. Speak, then, _American_."

Amelia took a deep breath, swallowing down her nerves, and began. "I won't deny that Captain Kirkland deserted the Royal Navy. But ever since he's gone out of his way to avoid British ship. Think about it, how many reports of attacks with his name on it were on a ship flying your flag? Otherwise, expect for focusing on French and Spanish ships, he doesn't exactly discriminate. He has accumulated a lot of wealth, most of it is French and Spanish. I know you're inclined to hang traitors, but the whole reason you turned your attention back to my homeland was because you needed money, right? I know you split your power with Parliament, and you've gone out of your way to keep what you can. It's why you let the privateers run wild. It's all about the money.

"You have a reward of exactly £ 2450 on Captain Kirkland. Twice that amount is all yours if you call off the hunt for Captain Kirkland, and write him off as a free man. Think about it, all that money straight to the coffers. _Your_ coffers, money you get to use as you wish and Parliament can't touch. All it'll cost you is letting one former pirate go, your majesty."

The Queen seemed to consider this, eyeing her critically. "An interesting offer. Why make it now? And why send you?"

"Captain Kirkland has decided he no longer wants to pursue a carrier as a criminal. The activities he does want to engage in are not only legitimate, but they would keep him well away from you and yours. Even what little family he has left he has no wish to see, and they're not within your boarders these days. It's a deal where everyone comes out ahead, your majesty."

"Perhaps. But you didn't answer my question. He has any number of lieutenants, crewmen, who'd be willing to risk their heads to come here. Why send you?"

Amelia smiled a little. "I'm a friend, 'majesty. He trusts me to carry a message you'd listen to."

"Because you're a woman?"

"And I'm told I can be very persuasive."

"There's another reason," mused the queen slowly, studying her. "I was acquainted with Captain Kirkland before he turned traitor, he was a noble whose family took part in my court. I'm also acquainted with the family you mentioned. I care not if he goes to Scotland, and I always welcome an addition to my coffers. But you will understand if I am reluctant to let a traitor go free, no matter the price."

"Yes, but he'd not only be out of your way, he'd be completely legitimate, no illegal business whatsoever. If anything he's actually helped you as a pirate. He never passed up a chance to sink a cargo ship with a French or Spanish flag."

"I'm well aware. It's why I am listening to you now rather than making arrangements for you to join him in the gallows. I'm well aware the _Jeweled Blood_ is lurking nearby, Miss Jones. I'm hearing you out to satisfy my curiosity. You've peeked it. Congratulations. Now give me a single reason why not to send you both to the executioner, and I will take your deal."

Amelia twitched a little when the name of the ship she'd taken across the Atlantic left the queen's lips. It also made her very glad she'd taken extra precautions. Normally, the idea of doing what she'd done without breathing a word to Arthur would be out of the question. But it was honestly the only thing she could conger that would bring an execution to a halt, if only long enough for her to make an argument.

"I can give you two. I know your laws prevent you from executing a woman who pleads the belly. And my name's not Amelia Jones anymore, your majesty. It's Amelia Kirkland."

Amelia could hear muttering amongst the nobles, all of the scandalized variety. While she couldn't blame them, she was a bit scandalized herself, she stood her ground. Lying to Arthur about the timing of her biological clock in order to get pregnant was something she felt extremely guilty about, but she took a speck of solace to see it was working.

The queen slowly rose, eyes narrowing. "You want me to pardon a man coward enough to send his pregnant wife-

"He doesn't know," Amelia defended. "If he did we'd be in hiding instead of bargaining for his freedom. He wouldn't have let me within spitting distance of the shoreline otherwise. You wouldn't believe how long it took for me to convince him to let me come here even without him knowing. I spent the better part of the sail from the Caribbean to here talking him out of coming to you himself."

For a minute the queen just stood there, studying Amelia. Then, slowly, she sank back into her throne. "Would you be willing to swear under oath that all you have told me is true?"

"Yes, your majesty," said Amelia, head held high.

"Why would a woman who values honor marry a pirate?" asked the queen.

"Why would a queen who's meant to uphold the law employ criminals?"

As soon as the words were out Amelia was kicking herself. Then, to her surprise, the queen cracked a smile. She even _chuckled_. "I like you, Mrs. Kirkland. It would be a shame to execute you, belly or no. Go, then. Report to your husband. Bring in his ship tonight, I will have given the order by then. By sundown the word will be spreading. Former Admiral Kirkland is no longer wanted, provided he never sets foot on British soil again. If Parliament doesn't like it they can bring their complaints to me."

Amelia bowed low again, relief making her knees weak. "Thank you, your majesty."

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Madeline hummed softly to herself as she ascended the stairs, one hand on the banister. Once she reached the top of the wide, polished steps, she turned and whistled softly. It was a long, low note, one that Gilbert had taught her. A minute later, Gilbird fluttered in through one of the open windows, squawking hoarsely. He dropped into her bosom with practiced ease, fluffing himself up contentedly.

"You are the cutest little pervert I've ever met," she informed the canary, striding down the hall.

A hoarse cheep was the only response.

"I don't know what's more worrisome, you or the fact I'm used to having you there," Madeline mused.

Gilbird didn't offer a response this time. The blond continued down the hallway until she reached one of the large doors at the end. There was no guard, just a key ring hanging next to the door. She took it down, jamming the key into the lock and turning it. The heavy bolt turned back, and she pulled the large door open.

"'Morning," she said cheerfully, letting herself in.

"_Guten Morgen_," was the grumbled response.

Madeline glanced at the bed. While unmade and completely mussed, it was also empty. It was a start. She glanced around the set of rooms, and soon found who she was looking for sprawled on a rug under the large double windows. Setting the book she'd brought on the messy desk, she went to stand over the sprawled figure, propping her hands on her hips.

The last six months had been going quite well for Madeline, or at least she certainly thought so. She'd sent a letter to her parents before leaving Port Diego, an update of sorts with a promise to visit in the reasonably near future. While Madeline was certain they wouldn't be overly thrilled, she had surprised herself when she realized that this fact no longer bothered her.

Gilbert, though hardly happy with his current imprisonment, was cooperating. Germania was a man of his word, but for this case he made a slight exception. Gilbert would be behind locked doors, but he was hardly in a dank prison. Madeline visited him at least once a day, teaching him as well as visiting him. Ludwig came to see him as well, though with Feliciana starting to show he'd taken to hovering over his pregnant wife. Madeline was the most frequent of his visitors, save for Gilbird.

The albino was still wearing the rumbled clothes he'd been in for the last week, sprawled out on his stomach. A glance at a nearby table showed a tray of uneaten breakfast. Madeline sighed, reaching out to give his skull a poke. When he lifted his face to glare at her she reminded him, "No lessons until you eat. We have a deal, Gil."

"The Awesome me is not hungry," grumbled the albino, letting his head drop back down again.

Madeline sighed, straightening and shaking out her skirts. Half her wardrobe still consisted of breeches and tunics, but she still liked to wear dresses every now and again. Germania, while quite stern in the standards he'd set for his sons, didn't seem to mind her somewhat less conservative tastes. One of her favorite sashes was a gift from the man, blood red and made of silk from China. It hadn't been an announced gift, and she took it as a wordless sign of approval.

Gilbert rolled onto his back, jamming a hand back through his hair. "I never do anything, Birdie, how can I be hungry?"

"Just take a few bites. You can't be awesome on an empty stomach," she informed him, turning back to the tray.

For the most part Gilbert endured his imprisonment without protest. But every now and then there would be brief bouts of depression, usually curable via the proverbial kick to the behind. Initially Madeline had been allotted only one visit a week. When both his father and brother tried and failed to snap him out of it, Germania had brought her in. He had since removed the limit to her visits.

"Yes, I can."

"Stop acting like a spoiled lord and get off the floor," snapped Madeline, irritated.

Gilbird cheeped his agreement.

"It's not awesome to gang up on the Awesome me," Gilbert grumbled, sitting up.

Madeline studied the tray, picking up the cup of water. The toast was cold, but the rest looked fine. She picked up the plate that had slices of meat on bread, taking them over to Gilbert. She plunked the plate in front of him, pushing the cup into his hand.

"_Essen_," she ordered.

While she taught him to read first English, and more recently French, he was teaching her German. He was picking up faster than she was, but Madeline felt she was doing well enough. She might not be able to hold a conversation, but she could make a point. Besides, she was learning to read it as well.

Obediently Gilbert took the cup, reaching for the plate. Satisfied, Madeline busied herself making the bed. As she worked, she told him, "You know you're almost halfway done now. You've been here five months."

"Don't remind me, Birdie," grumbled Gilbert around a mouthful of food.

"Would you prefer to be in a jail cell?"

The albino pointed to his ankle. The shackle that wrapped it was connected to a chain long enough for him to move around all the rooms easy enough, but it did keep him located. "The only difference is the bars."

"We've been over this, Gilbert. I'm done arguing with you."

"Could you fix that sheet again?"

Madeline straightened, turning to give the grinning man a dirty look. Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about his mental state. The last sheet she'd adjusted had involved her bending at a ninety degree angle over his bed. Sometimes she wondered if he did this on purpose just so he'd get to see her do that.

"Keep that up and I might just decide to go on a little trip," she quipped, fluffing a pillow.

Gilbert was still grinning, but opted to keep eating rather than speaking. It fascinated her, for all his jibes and teasing, all it took was the slightest hint she might leave and he straightened up right quick. While she did plan to visit her parents in Virginia, she had agreed to wait so Gilbert could go with her. She'd meant to go months ago, had made plans three separate times, but each time they ended up canceled. Now she didn't even bother with the pretense.

Drifting over to the window, Madeline said carefully, "_Es ist ein schöner Tag__._"

She didn't turn, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"_Ja._ _Aber meine_ _Birdie_ _ist hübscher._"

It took Madeline a minute, but when she understood heat started to climb her face. Unwilling to turn around, she held very still, staring hard out the window. Chain links clicked softly behind her, and a moment later two arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

"Do you know why I get like this?" he asked, lips not an inch from her ear.

Fighting a shiver, Madeline asked crisply, "Because you're an oversized child?"

"_Nein_. _Es ist, weil_ _ich fürchte__._"

"_Warum?_" whispered Madeline, though she was genuinely baffled.. "What is there to be afraid of?"

"The cage was never locked. You have every reason to fly away. What if you get tired of waiting?" asked Gilbert quietly.

Madeline was fully aware of just how hard it was for Gilbert to admit to something like this. Reaching up to lay a hand over his arm, she said simply, "You know the difference between me and a canary, Gil?"

"_Was?_"

"They don't mate for life."

The arms around her tightened.

"_Ich liebe dich,_ Birdie," he whispered.

Leaning back against him, she said simply, "_Und ich dich, _Gil."

* * *

**AN: I did my research for this part- in today's US dollars the reward for Arthur was $500,000. A half a million sounds like a pretty good offer for a traitor, right? (If you disagree please review and explain why. I plan to edit this story from the beginning, and if you make a valid point I will gladly fix it.) In modern conversion that's still £329,800, but money isn't worth what it used to be no matter where you are in the world. The amount used in this chapter was the conversion done to the best of my abilities.**

**-Also, pleading the belly was a legit thing as early as the 1300's, and used by women pirates in the past to delay a hanging. Mary Read and Anne Bonny were female pirates I read up on when I was first writing this story, and both are easily searched for those who'd like to confirm my info.**

**[]**

**_Essen_ \- eat**

**_Es ist ein schöner Tag_\- it's a beautiful day**

**_Ja._ _Aber meine_ _Birdie_ _ist hübscher._\- Yes. But my Birdie is prettier.**

**_Es ist, weil_ _ich fürchte_\- It's because I'm afraid.**

**_Warum?_\- why?**

**_Was?_\- what?**

**_Ich liebe dich _\- I love you**

**_Und ich dich_\- And I you**

**[] **

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Shout out to Canadaorbust, Guest, Kitty of 2 kingdoms, ChaosIceAngel, BakaKurokamiShoujo, Guest, Whiskey Bloodsbane Pincher, and Scroll Pirate!**

**By the way, thank you to ChaosIceAngel for offering corrections to my mangled Google-Translated German! :)  
**

**Whoop-whoop! We're nearing the end of my drawn-out tale, my pretties! Tomorrow shall be my last official update, not including my editing streak.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_6 Months Later_

Lovina leaned against the aft rail of the _Venice Moon_, Roma's prized gold runner. It was, essentially, the ship that ensured the profit made it back to the business's owner. These days, it had very little trouble, even though the small fleet that protected it had been downsized. Retired or no, few were foolish enough to attack a ship captained by one who had earned the title of Pirate Lord. Well, at first a few had. They were currently residence in Davy Jones Locker. Now that Antonio had made his point, they left the _Venice Moon_ alone. Mostly.

"So when do you plan to deal with what's been tailing us since we left port?" Lovina asked, folding her arms.

"Mmm. Soon enough," said Antonio, studying the map laid out before him.

"How soon? They're starting to annoy me. We've made all four stops, we're headed back to Port Diego," she protested. "We're at our slowest and weakest right now."

"I know."

Lovina scowled, but then glanced at the map. "Port Diego is still the closest place to dock. You're not trying to out-run them."

"No."

"I thought you already made your point?"

"It looks like I will have to make it again."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you miss fighting."

Antonio's lips twitched. "No, Lovi. I don't hate it, but I don't miss it either. Not everyone is smart enough to listen quickly."

"You'd think after a year word would get around," she muttered, shaking her head.

It was still something she marveled over, though she'd never admit it. Soon enough it would be exactly one year since she'd taken the name Carriedo. A full year, and she had yet to grow weary of being a wife. Why should she? Whatever fears or concerns she might have had never came to anything. Antonio wasn't the sort to keep his wife hidden away, or insist she keep house. They didn't even have a house, really. They spent most of the year sailing on the _Venice Moon_. When they did have stents on land they resided on the Vargas estate, per Roma's insistence. Antonio not only allowed her to sail with him, he never left port without her. The few times confrontations occurred, Lovina wasn't locked away. She was out on deck with everyone else, sword in hand. Her lessons had come along quite well, and that wasn't just her opinion. These days it was a struggle to find a suitable sparring partner she wasn't married to.

Antonio, meanwhile, had quickly become one of Roma's favorite captains. He'd warmed up to the Spaniard quite quickly, once resigned to the fact his prickly granddaughter had finally settled on someone. The former pirate was an efficient and capable captain. Between him and his map, profits had made a notable increase on a regular basis. The fact that Lovina found she was genuinely happy, and less grumpy, was a very large bonus. As far as she was concerned, Lovina's only problem with Roma's attitude towards them was his constant inquiries on just when she would provide him with great-grandchildren. It hadn't helped that Feliciana had recently had a child of her own, an adorable baby boy with a tuft of auburn hair and big blue eyes.

Lovina had nothing against her nephew, really. But she also wasn't exactly eager for a child herself. Both she and Antonio had agreed that if she did get pregnant, she'd stop accompanying him on trips. He would take fewer of them himself, but it would be hard for him to stop completely. While she would accept it when the time came, Lovina wasn't eager for this somewhat blissful period to end.

"So, what is it you're planning?" she asked at last. "You keep looking at that damn map."

Antonio hummed thoughtfully. "There's a small island a day's sail from Port Diego. Normally we wouldn't even see it, but if we change course we should reach it by nightfall."

"Why?" asked Lovina, frowning. Honestly she was only half listing to Antonio. She was feeling...odd. Something wasn't right. She almost felt...seasick? No, that wasn't right. She _never_ got seasick. Why would she now?

"I thought we could circle around it, make them think we're hiding. There's this inlet here, on the east side of the island. It's a cliff that reaches out for nearly a mile. If we time it so it's night when they catch up to us, we can get our ships behind it and wait until they're in range. It would be like target practice. Lovi? Are you alright? You don't look very well."

Lovina was about to brush off his concern, but then clamped her mouth shut. She stumbled over to the ship's rail, then doubled over it, heaving. She felt more nauseous than she'd ever been in her life. The ship seemed to be swaying much more than usual under her feet, bucking and pitching wildly as she clung to the rail. Her ears rang, and her stomach protested as it tried to empty itself complexly. Her nose burned and streamed, her eyes watering.

Lovina could feel Antonio hovering worriedly behind her, one hand rubbing her back. She could hear him calling for the ship's doctor, but waved him off. At least she tried to. Every time she lifted her head and tried to speak she started heaving again.

It took a few minutes, but while the nausea didn't go away her stomach finally stopped rebelling. She slowly sank to the floor, back pressed tightly against the ship's side. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she tried to get hold of herself. Antonio pressed a hand to her forehead, face creased with worry. She could hear him talking to her, calling her Lovi over and over and asking what was wrong. Honestly she was afraid to try speaking again, so she just carefully shook her head.

The man who served as the ship's doctor came trotting up to the helm, bag in hand. Both men ignored her efforts to wave them off, which angered her greatly. If she wasn't so aware of the delicate state of her stomach she would have punched the doctor.

Eventually he wrote it off as basic seasickness, which made absolutely no sense to her. He gave her something meant to sooth her stomach, though it took some coaxing from Antonio and several tomatoes before Lovina took it. He brought her down to their cabin as soon as she was able to walk without fear of more heaving, shuffling along tiredly. Antonio offered to carry her, but Lovina refused. She did have a few shreds of remaining pride, after all.

Once in their cabin, Lovina curled up into a ball on her side on their bed, but not before dragging a bucket over to its edge. Antonio hovered worriedly, apparently wanting to do something but clueless as to what he _could_ do. It didn't help that Lovina had managed to put a few pieces together.

"I'm fine," she mumbled tiredly. "Go away, you need to change course if we're going to ambush the bastards."

"No. We're going straight to Port Diego as fast as we can," argued Antonio firmly.

Lovina glared weakly at him. "I told you-

"No, you're not fine. You're sick, Lovi. Roma has doctors, good ones, remember? We have to-

"Give me a few hours and it'll be like nothing ever happened," snapped Lovina.

Antonio blinked. "_¿Qué? _You mean you've had this before? You know what it is?"

"I hope not," mumbled Lovina, not meeting his eyes.

Kneeling by the bed, Antonio gently stroked her hair, face grim. "Tell me, Lovi. _¿Por favor?_ What's wrong? What can I do?"

"Nothing. It's just...Feli said she got like this. The midwife said it was normal for the first four months."

Antonio frowned. "This lasts for four months?"

"The first trimester."

"Trimester for what?"

Lovina glowered at him. "The baby, _pomodoro_ _bastardo__._"

Antonio's face went completely blank. For a heartbeat Lovina was afraid he might not take this as well as she'd originally thought. Then one of the biggest, brightest smiles she'd seen on him lit up his face. "_Bebé?_" he asked, pure wonder and delight in both his face and his tone. _"__¿Vamos a tener un bebé?__"_

"We won't know for sure until I'm farther along _idiota_," mumbled Lovina, suddenly more tired than anything else. "Don't go around telling everybody. If I promise to see the midwife when we get back, will you ambush those bastards?"

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he said, "No. Sorry, Lovi. I'll kill them later. We're going back to Port Diego as fast as the sea will take us."

Lovina tried to glare at him, really. But it was difficult when he was radiating joy. Not for the first time she kicked herself for marrying a man who's good mood could counter her own temper.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Amelia stood stiffly in the parlor of her family's house, chewing her lip as she waited. Molly, a maid who'd been in the Jones' service since before the twins were born, had run off a minute ago to fetch her parents. As nice as it was to be home again, it didn't seem quite right anymore. Amelia had thought it would be a relief to be in familiar surroundings again. Instead they did little to ease her nerves.

"Would you please sit?" urged Arthur, not for the first time. "If anyone's nervous it should be me, love. Sit down. You're not supposed to be on your feet so much."

"I've been sitting all day," argued Amelia, pacing over to the bookshelves and back again, folding her arms tightly.

"Horseback doesn't count. How you convinced me to allow that I don't know. Amelia, you can't see your own feet and even you admit you're not the most graceful person around."

Amelia glared at him. Arthur wasn't sitting either, choosing instead to stand by one of the armchairs, discreetly hovering. His clothes hadn't changed much since she'd first met him. Though recently his eye had healed enough for him to wear a black eye patch instead of bandages. If anything he looked even more like a pirate now than ever.

Two things had Amelia's nerves riled up. One was the fact that her parents made a point to stay informed, so they would know just who it was she'd brought home as a husband. Considering Amelia had gotten her temper from her father, she wasn't expecting them to take this sitting down. The other fact was that she was now very visibly pregnant. Her mother might be able to handle a pirate, but reappearing when a baby was roughly a month away who was fathered by said pirate might be a bit harder to swallow. It was the one detail Amelia hadn't thought through, having to explain both things to her parents while dealing with a set of feet kicking her stomach.

"Would you drop it?" she demanded angrily. "I'm not sitting down!"

"Amelia!"

She swung around, her mother's voice yanking her from the argument. It looked like Mrs. Jones had been rushing to embrace her, only to stop in her tracks at the sight of her daughter's swollen belly. Lavender eyes widened, a dainty jaw dropping.

"You...when...Amelia, my baby, we were so worried!"

Amelia didn't protest as her mother discarded her shock, continuing forward to embrace her. Amelia felt her eyes burn as she hugged her back tightly. It was a little awkward, but she didn't care.

"Hey, mom," she said quietly, voice cracking.

As Mrs. Jones pulled away, holding her at arm's length, Amelia turned her eyes to her father. The look of utter relief on his face had turned to narrowed eyed anger as he noticed Arthur, standing quietly to the side.

"Is this the pirate who attacked you and your sister?" he asked, the brewing fury obvious.

"No! Well, sort of. It was kind of an accident, then things happened, and, well...I married him."

As both her parents looked at her with varying degrees of disbelief and anger, it occurred to Amelia that she didn't feel the need to leave the room with their approval. Yes she loved and respected them dearly, but she'd also made her own choices. They might not be considered the most respectable, but she could honestly say she was happy. Arthur had made arrangements to become a trader/smuggler along the east coast, which would be made easier since he himself was originally British. Once Amelia had the baby and it was old enough they would join him. Technically he had enough money to retire in comfort, even after the bribe for his freedom. But they had also agreed to try and save as much as they could for however many children they ended up having. Initially the idea of being a mother had terrified Amelia, but it was less scary knowing she wouldn't be alone, that Arthur had no intentions of leaving it all to her.

Amelia drew herself up to her full height, which put her several inches above her mother and almost eye level with her father. "Mom, dad, I'm happy. I'm really happy." Marching over to Arthur with as much dignity as one could with an oversized belly, she hooked an arm through his and said, "This is Arthur Kirkland. He's not a pirate anymore. He's an honest trader for those of us in the Americas. He's my husband. He's lawfully your son-in-law. In about a month he'll be the father to your grandchild. If you don't like it, we can leave."

Mr. Jones looked prepared to tell them to do just that. He was opening his mouth to do so, but his wife beat him to the punch. "You're most certainly _not_ leaving young lady. Whatever we think of your choices you're still pregnant. Now for goodness sakes _sit down_ before you _fall down_."

Amelia's butt was hitting the chair before she really realized she was obeying. She fell into the chair more than sat in it, but the effect was the same. Arthur kept hold of her until he was sure she wasn't going to land on the floor, then released her.

"You'll argue with me until you're blue in the face but the moment-

"I'm her mother. Now, explain all this."

"Amanda, you can't just-

"I can, and I am. She's still our daughter, Edward. That hasn't changed, not matter how much she has. We owe it to her to hear her out, if nothing else," his wife informed him crisply. She sat across from Amelia, arranging her skirts. "You're lucky, you know. Normally I'd agree with your father, but I never thought I'd have a grandchild from you and I'm not about to let that chance slip away from me."

Amelia shifted in her chair, fussing with her skirts. It wasn't just for show, it really was hard for her to get comfortable. It didn't help that she'd been forced back into dresses a few months ago, the corsets not exactly a style you wanted to wear over a baby bulge, loose or no.

"Well, um..." she looked helplessly over at Arthur.

Both her husband and her father still stood stiffly, each with one eye on the other. Arthur noticed the look and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to say the bit about how we met is accurate. However I was unaware my crew taken passengers aboard until later. I haven't harmed Amelia or her sister."

"Am I to understand Madeline is still in the Caribbean?" asked Mr. Jones, tone icy.

"Yeah, why? Has she been sending you letters?" asked Amelia, perking up. It was the longest she'd ever gone without her sister, and she missed the other woman quite dearly. She'd already convinced Arthur to take her to visit Madeline after she'd had the baby.

"Yes. It seems she intends to stay at this Isle Zucker. I have heard of the Belishmet family, they're very respectable. I just wish she'd chosen someone besides the elder son."

Amelia sighed wearily. "Hey, when we left you would have been happy if we chose _anyone_. I thought you were past being picky, dad."

Mr. Jones regarded her sternly. "A man can never be too _picky_, as you put it, when it comes to his daughters. Now, Mr. Kirkland, explain to me why I should allow you to remain with my daughter."

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

Madeline leaned forward a bit farther, tightening her grip on the reins wrapped around her hands. Squinting into the wind, she made sure the way was clear before twisting to look back. Their initial lead had been quickly eaten away. The other rider was gaining fast. They weren't going to make it.

Mere yards from the cluster of yellow bell bushes, Gilbert managed to pull passed her. Madeline carefully drew back on the reins, returning to an upright position on the saddle. "Whoa, easy girl," she urged, gradually bringing her mare to a walk.

Gilbert swung his mount around, trotting it back towards them, a wide grin on his face. On one side of the swath of rough grass lay the dense section of forest, part of the section of island that hadn't been cleared. On the other lay the beach, the waves lapping lazily at the sand.

"Not bad, Birdie!" he said, laughing. "You almost beat the Awesome me!"

Madeline, not bothering to roll her eyes, just shook her head. It was good to see Gilbert fully rejuvenated again. Today was his first day out of his rooms, and he was taking full advantage of it.

"Come on, let's at least start back that way. I'm getting hungry."

"How can you be hungry? The sun is bright, the sky is clear, the air is perfect, und the Awesome me is _free!_"

That time Madeline _did_ roll her eyes. "It was a year, not a decade, Gil. Yes I'm happy you're out, but you did promise Germania you would check the east fields today."

Gilbert sighed. "Work on my first day out. _Not_ awesome."

"It's part of your deal," Madeline reminded him patiently. "You _do_ want to come with me, right?"

"_Ja, ja, __natürlich_," he said, waving her off. "It's not awesome to forget a deal."

The arrangement with Germania had been for Gilbert to regain a grasp of how things were run before going with Madeline for a visit to Virginia. After that, Ludwig would move to Port Diego with Feliciana and baby Alfonse. Technically speaking, as the older twin Lovina's husband should inherit the business. But not only was Ludwig more qualified, Antonio had made it clear he was quite happy to leave it to someone else. The Spaniard was content to captain ships and had no ambition past that. It made things easier on everyone, except Gilbert if you asked the man. Grumbling aside, Madeline would have spoken up if she'd thought he wouldn't be any good at running the business. Before handing his fleet over to his right hand man, a loyal lieutenant he referred to as Old Fritz, Gilbert had been in command of more ships than any of the other Pirate Lords.

"You missed this place," mused Madeline as they made their way back down the beach.

Gilbert glanced at her. "My _Vaters_ house?"

"No, this island. It's part of why you hated being locked up." She reached up as they passed a large bush, letting long leaves and pink flowers brush over her hand. "I can see why. It's beautiful here."

"_Kann sein_," admitted Gilbert.

"_Es ist_," argued Madeline lightly. "_I _think it is, anyway. Even if it is on the edge of pirate territory."

"And you're not worried because the Awesome me will protect you," declared Gilbert.

"Exactly," said Madeline, chuckling at his rekindled enthusiasm. "It seems to be working for Lovina, anyway. Word has gotten around that touching a Vargas ship isn't very smart."

"Toni is very good at what he does," said Gilbert simply. "He might not be as awesome as me, but he is on a very short list of people that come close."

"I rank higher than him on that list, right?"

Gilbert looked scandalized. "Of course! I wouldn't marry someone who wasn't as awesome as myself."

"How can you marry me if you haven't asked me yet?" quipped Madeline.

"The Awesome me was getting to that," protested Gilbert. "The Awesome me needs to uphold my reputation of awesomeness. I was going to ask when that stupid sun got low enough."

Madeline smiled wryly. Egotistical and blunt he might be, Gilbert was also something of a romantic. She found it very sweet. "I guess I can wait a little longer. I've waited a year, haven't I?"

* * *

**_¿Vamos a tener un bebé?_\- we're having a baby?**

**_Ja, ja, __natürlich_\- yes, yes, of course**

**_Kann sein_ \- maybe**

**_Es ist_ \- it is**

**[]**

**Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Shout out to Cardfigher by Maple, Guest, Guest, Canadaorbust, Phantom Ice, WriterGreenReads, BakaKurokamiShoujo, Whiskey Bloodsbane Pincher, and Noire Knightmare!**

**Alright, ladies and gents, this is it! Final chapter, aka epilogue. After this I will be focusing on other works, and maybe I can't get a few done without disappearing in the middle of them. :P And with any luck, y'all will enjoy them as much as you did 'Hoist the Colors High'!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_10 Years Later_

Lovina hefted a tray up to shoulder level, snagging five empty tankards by the handles with practiced ease as she made her way back to the kitchens. She dropped off the tray, then went behind the counter to start refilling the tankards. Glancing at the bar, she called, "Maria! Where's your brother?"

When she didn't get a response, she frowned, looking around the tavern. "Oi! Maria!" Lovina paused, listening. Still nothing. Her frown deepening, she bellowed, "Romano!" Still nothing. She didn't even bother calling for Alejandro. The four year old was Maria's shadow these days.

Her frown turned to a scowl when the three children were nowhere to be seen. Huffing, she stalked to the bar, working on the refills herself. Honestly, it wasn't like Antonio was one of those who were gone more than they were here. These days the trips he made were short, done because he wanted to, not for the money. Technically, he'd never had to work in the first place. Like Arthur and Gilbert, he'd acquired quite a horde from his raiding days.

As Lovina had suspected, within half an hour Maria came running back through the main door, a wide smile on her face. The girl was only eight years old, but it was already obvious she'd be taking after her father. Not only was her temperament bright enough to light up whichever room she bounded into, but she had Antonio's chocolate colored loose ringlets, his bright emerald eyes, wide smile, and olive toned skin. Her elder brother was her exact opposite. Nearly ten years old, he was whipcord lean and already up to Lovina's shoulder, with dark green eyes and reddish brown hair. Antonio _insisted_ he had his mothers scowl. Alejandro, at least, seemed to be a mix of both parents.

"Papa's back!" Maria was calling, skidding to a stop in front of Lovina. "He's back!"

Propping her hands on her hips, Lovina informed her, "I'm well aware of that. Now what have I told you about running off like that?"

Maria pouted. "I was just following Romano."

"Who is in trouble of his own for leaving me here," Lovina informed her, biting her tongue to keep from swearing. It was something of an effort, even now.

"Sorry," mumbled Maria, still pouting.

Sighing wearily, Lovina turned her attention passed Maria. She stepped around the bar as the tavern door opened, two more people coming inside and shutting the heavy door against the chilled winds as quickly as possible. Antonio, hair ruffled and cheeks flushed, had a wide smile on his face, axe in one hand and travel bag in the other. He stooped low under the doorframe, careful of the child currently perched on his shoulders. Alejandro giggled, reaching up to tag the frame before Romano heaved the door shut.

"Lovi!" called Antonio, a wide smile on his face. Cheeks flushed with cold, laugh lines crinkling, he looked like the happiest man in the world. Just as he did every time he came back from a trip. Lovina had long since stopped hovering around the docks when he was expected back, but their three children were prone to disappearing at the first word of their father's ship in harbor. He only went out a few times a year, and never for more than a few weeks at a time, but it was always good to have him back.

Not that Lovina let him know it right off the bat. Ever. She stood before him, folding her arms over her chest as she demanded, "Why do you insist on steeling my children right in the middle of-

Antonio, accustomed to this sort of greeting, handed off his bag to Romano so he could kiss his wife. Alejandro protested loudly from his shoulders, but he went ignored. Lovina even reached up to stick a tomato into his mouth. The child silenced immediately, as she knew he would, nibbling on his favorite snack.

As he straightened, ignoring the wolf whistles from the patrons and still smiling broadly, Antonio asked innocently, "Why is it they're mine when they're being bad, but when you need them they're yours?"

Face flushed, she informed him tartly, "Because that's how it works, _idiota_."

Antonio hummed thoughtfully, but didn't argue as he leaned his axe against a nearby ceiling brace. Then he reached up, lifting Alejandro down from his shoulders. Once he had lowered the child onto his own two feet, he straightened and ruffled Romano's hair. Ignoring the protests as his eldest son jerked back out of reach, straightening the ruffled locks, Antonio said, "Alright then, back to work. It looks like your mother needs it."

Grumbling still, customary scowl set in place, Romano made his way behind the bar. Lovina knew a number of local women who frowned upon her letting her children work in the tavern, but she had long since ignored them. They were easily trained, efficient workers, and she didn't have to pay them. Besides, it had taken a few years before she'd mastered the art of biting back her foul language. By the time he was seven Romano could already swear fluently in several languages. Working at the bar didn't expose him to anything he didn't already know. Maria ran food and collected dishes, and spent most of the time in the kitchens. Lovina spent as much time in the kitchen as she did up front, and was content with the balance. When he was home Antonio helped as well, meaning she was able to stay in the kitchen as much as she pleased.

"Come upstairs with me, Lovi? I need to speak with you," said Antonio, picking up his axe.

Lovina frowned, but nodded. Antonio took a step forward, but then stopped and looked down. Following his gaze, Lovina noticed Alejandro tugging at his father's long coat. Having finished his tomato, he asked, "Presents?"

Antonio cracked a smile. "Tonight, _bambino_. Remember? You have to be patient."

Alejandro stuck his lip out, but nodded his head. It was an unofficial tradition in the Carriedo household. Even if it was a routine trip that lasted five days, Antonio always brought something back for each of them. In Lovina's opinion he was prone to spoiling them, but since he also made a point to bring back a few crates of tomatoes she didn't do more than grumble.

Once freed, Antonio made his way towards the back of the tavern, climbing the stairs to the upper levels. Rather than rent it out, they'd decided to simply live in the floors above. It worked out quite well, each of the children having a room of their own with space to spare. After Alejandro was born Antonio had idly mentioned that they still had two extra rooms. Lovina had thrown a pot at his head and told him that if there were any more children they wouldn't be actively conceived. Besides, they used those rooms when people came to visit.

Lovina trailed him to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "What is it?"

Antonio didn't answer right away. He put his axe in the corner, were it resided between trips. He put his bag on the bed, took off his hat and tossed it atop the wardrobe. When he finally turned to look at his wife, he said, "I spoke with Roma. That was my last sail, Lovi."

Lovina went still. Since Ludwig had officially taken over the business, Roma had taken to sailing on his ships for a bit of adventure every now and then. She'd known he sometimes sailed with Antonio, but she hadn't known they'd been discussing this. "Why? You love the sea."

"_S__ì_, I do. But I love you and _los niños_ more. I can still sail if need be, Lovi, I just won't be captain anymore."

Lovina was thrilled. Of course she was. Antonio would stay here with them, without disappearing for weeks at a time in waters where enemies still sometimes liked to try their hand at the aging former pirate. But she knew it wasn't something he'd easily give up. "Why? You've stayed a captain this long, why quit now?"

"I loved my father, Lovi, but I never saw him much until my mother died. I know I'm here more than he was, but I want to be here all the time. Maybe they won't grow up so fast then. I'm not young anymore, Lovi. I don't need to work, I never did. It's time I stopped."

The bit about not being young was true, about both of them. Still, Lovina smiled wryly. "It's about time, _pomodoro_ _bastardo_. They don't slow down, we speed up. Do you have any idea how fast my hair started changing after Maria was born?"

Okay, so it was only partially true. In Lovina's opinion Antonio was aging much better than she was. His face was becoming weathered, lined, but the deepest were the laugh lines. A year ago she'd noticed a few gray hairs amongst the chocolate ones, but only a few. Nothing compared to the faint streak she was now sporting. The few lines in her own face weren't so graceful, either.

The Spaniard laughed, but then came forward to embrace her, and sweep her in a circle. "Ah, silly Lovi. You're still the most beautiful wife a man could ask for. Besides, things are better aged_ s__ì__?_"

Lovina fought to keep a scowl on her face as she demanded, "Like what?"

"Preserves, cheese, wine...you."

The Italian's mouth fell open. She started to protest, but it was cut off in a kiss. Lovina relaxed, reaching up to put her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. The tavern could live a few extra minutes without her, she decided. A distant curse followed by a bang indicated Romano had dealt with an attempted walk-out. Antonio's mouth curled into a smile against hers.

"If he wasn't a boy I'd say he was you," he commented when they came up for air.

Lovina tangled her fingers in his hair and yanked him back. She was fully aware of that fact, of course. Quite proud of it, in fact. She'd never admit it out loud, but there were four things she loved dearly. She took pride in them, in every curse, in every smile, in every laugh. Lovina had never considered herself the motherly type, but she liked to think she'd done the best she could with her three children.

A bustling business and a warm home. Three wonderful children who didn't make her want to strangle them every single day. (There was occasional temptation, just not every day.) An equally wonderful husband who still adored her. Feelings that were still mutual. Yes, Lovina was happy. Very, very happy.

It still amazed her that it had all started with a kidnapping pirate.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"A-Apple. B-B-Bone. Cat. D-Dog."

Arthur, a proud smile on his face, nodded. "Brilliant . Now, on to E." Moving farther down the slate, he etched out the next word in chalk, reciting the letters as he went. "E-M-I-L-Y."

The girl perched on his lap chewed her lip, brow furrowing cutely as she stared at the letters. Sounding each one out carefully, as she'd been taught, she said slowly, "Em...i...ly. Emily. Emily! That's me!"

Arthur chuckled softly. "Yes, poppet, that's you."

Emily turned on her perch, beaming up at him. She was only five years old, but she was learning in leaps and bounds. Emily gulped up any lesson her parents could concoct for her, in any subject. Amelia was teaching her math, though she'd been content to let Arthur teaching her how to read, for which he was glad. He didn't play favorites between the two children, but Emily was his baby girl.

The recent arrangement he had with Amelia was that she took this time to teach Peter how to ride while he sat at their kitchen table with Emily, a period that lasted an hour or so every day. If he was being honest it was the hour he looked forward to the most. The two rowdy members of their family were out blowing off steam on horseback, and he got one-on-one time with his daughter.

"I want another E word," she urged, tugging at the hand still holding the chalk.

"You know how this works, you have to find one yourself. Pick a word that you know starts with E, and I'll write it out for you."

Emily chewed her lip thoughtfully. She was quite adorable, and if it wasn't for her green eyes she'd be the spitting image of her mother. She also shared her mother's tenacity, but Arthur went out of his way to funnel it into constructive activates.

Twisting to look up at him again, Emily reached up, small fingertips tapping the edge of his black eye patch. "Eye patch! Is eye patch a long word?"

"It's two words, poppet. Let's stick with 'eye' for now."

"But that's an I word," she said, pointing to her chest.

"No, there's two. I, one letter. Then there's eye, the body part. That's three letters, see? How'd you know that anyway?"

"I saw mom write 'fix Artie's eye patch' on her list once. I asked her to read it to me so I could see what the words looked like. Is fish an f word?"

Biting back a chuckle, he told her it was and wrote them both out. Why fixing his eye patch had been on Amelia's list he had no idea. He was the one who did it, after all, and he didn't need a list. That said, getting her parents to read things allowed while she had written words to look at seemed to do wonders for Emily's fast growing ability to read.

As his daughter started making the 'g' sound repeatedly, frowning as she tried to decide on a word, Arthur's smile turned a little rueful. He adored his children, more than he ever thought he would. The feeling seemed to be mutual, Peter following him around like a puppy and begging to go with him whenever Arthur had to make a trip down the coast. These days he seemed to be branching out more, something that Arthur took with a grain of salt. As nice as it was to see Peter playing with children his own age, and as annoying as he could be sometimes, Arthur had liked having him around so much. Emily still liked to go with him, wherever it may be. She was a ball of sunshine, and he had yet to meet a person who didn't like her.

The same couldn't be said for him. They lived in a small port town these days, with their own house a quarter of a mile from the docks. Arthur was fully aware his reputation had preceded him, but considering he brought in tax-free goods and hadn't made trouble, the townsfolk left him be. He knew they still told stories, though. Knew the other children were afraid of him. It mattered not how often they saw him in normal clothes, walking through the streets with Emily and Peter. The younger ones ran and hid, sometimes the older ones threw things, but children of all ages watched him as he passed.

Arthur might have been able to shed his old skin completely, if not for the eye patch. Frankly he was fond of it by now, proud even. It stung a bit, the effect it had sometimes, but his own children didn't seem to care, still loved him. They had told Peter of his past some time ago, but rather than get upset or worse, he'd been fascinated, proud in fact. Arthur hadn't had the heart to tell Emily yet, though.

He was writing out 'goat' on the slate when the kitchen door was thrown open. Three green eyes lifted to it as two people came striding through, both with wide grins on their faces.

Flopping down on the bench across from them Amelia whooped and said, "He almost beat me today, Artie. Can you believe that?"

Plopping down next to his mother, Peter protested, "I would have if you hadn't cheated."

"It's not cheating. It's creative racing."

"You threw an apple at Sea Wind! You know she loves apples!"

Arthur sighed, gently moving Emily to the bench so he could stand and put away the slate. Once they returned he knew there would be no getting her to focus. Had it really been an hour already?

"A! A-P-P-L-E! Apple!" declared Emily happily.

Amelia grinned. "Perfect. How'd it go, Artie?"

Sighing, returning to his previous seat, Arthur informed her, "It was going quite well until we were rudely interrupted.

His wife didn't look at all bothered, but Peter seemed a little chastened. He was the reverse of Emily in appearances, which Arthur had found odd but hadn't complained about. His son looked exactly like him, down to the eyebrows, save for his blue eyes. If it wasn't for his loud, rowdy nature there would have been little else to indicate he was in fact his mother's son.

"B. B-O-N-E. Bone. C. C-A-T. Cat."

As Emily started reciting her lessons back carefully, Arthur met Amelia's eyes across the table. She beamed, and he felt a returning smile tug at his face. Was it what he'd had in mind when he'd asked his mother to sign the documents that would allow him to join the Royal Navy a year early? No. Was it a future he saw when he abandoned his hard-earned admiral status? Far from it. Was it something remotely similar to what he'd pictured when he'd decided to woo the American lioness? Not exactly.

But was it his new idea of contented happiness? Absolutely.

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"Is this the last of them?"

Gilbert, grim faced, stared down at the body lying at his feet. He knew that they were lucky, by all accounts. Pirates, and various other criminals, made themselves busy with most other ports and islands in the Caribbean. But Isle Zucker had been spared trouble for the most part. Germania had run a tight ship with even tighter security. Since he'd retired five years ago, Ludwig already gone to Port Diego to help Roma with his business, Gilbert had been running things himself. His reputation seemed to work well enough to steer away anyone who might consider the change of hands a choice time to strike.

Until tonight, anyway.

"Don't ask me. Take your men, search everywhere. Now! _Und wo ist_ Birdie?"

The captain of the guard turned to leave, but his eyes widened, "My lord-!"

Gilbert swung around as two resounding bangs went off behind him, eyes widening and jaw dropping.

There had been, it seemed, _one_ of the gang of thieves/murders left. Or at least that was what Gilbert gathered from the arm protruding from the mess of shattered wood and glass. When he looked up towards the walkway passing across the main foyer, he decided it must have been the china cabinet that had been residing there, empty for transport down the stairs in the morning. Where it had been sitting was now marked by a few feet of broken railing and cracked rungs.

Behind that, Madeline stood, face flushed, hair tumbling from its nightly braid, catching her breath. In a loud voice she declared irately, "_Birdie_, is upstairs. One got past you, by the way. Someone needs to come and get him before I let the children out. Alright, alright, hush, I'm sorry but it had to be done."

The last sentence was directed behind her as she hurriedly untied the cloth sling with practiced ease. It only took a few seconds before she was stepping away from the hole in the railing, gently jostling the infant as she tried to sooth him. Gilbert took the stairs two at a time, but came to an abrupt halt a few feet from his wife, hesitating.

"Madeline...?"

She gave him a grim look as she patted Sven soothingly on the back, calming him down. "I'm fine. Go check on them. I serious about that body."

"I'm sorry, Birdie. I know you don't like...killing. I shouldn't have-

Madeline glared at him. "Whose fault it is doesn't matter at this point, Gil. Besides, this time I was _glad_ to do it. That piece of garbage broke into _my_ house and was trying to come after _my_ children."

Gilbert smiled wearily. He kissed her forehead, then Sven's blond tuft of hair as his fussing started to subside, before trotting down the hallway. He soon found the nursery where Madeline had barricaded the twins, if not because of the heavy bookcase that had been propped against the door than the loud protests that were emitting from behind it. The dead man also helped.

After dragging the reeking lump of dead pirate well away from the door, and finding a spare sheet to toss over it, he went to work on the bookcase. He decided not to be gentle, simply dumping it over with a crash and shoving up the bar that blocked the door. It was thrown wide, the white haired twins tumbled out.

Gilbert hadn't realized just how worried he'd been, despite knowing Madeline had had plenty of time to get them somewhere safe. The only reason Sven hadn't been with them was because he'd been in a different part of the house at the time. A maid tending to him while Madeline put the twins to bed for the night. Either way, Gilbert felt a massive surge of relief as he dropped down to one knee, yanking the twins into his arms.

"What's going on?"

"What was all that noise?"

"Where's _Mutter_?"

"Why's your sword bloody?"

Cracking a weary smile, Gilbert pulled back, a hand on each of their shoulders. Unlike Sven, who had pink skin, lavender eyes, and blond hair, the twins had taken after their father. White hair, white skin, and ruby irises. Much to Madeline's chagrin, Anika and Anton were just as rambunctious and obstinate as their father. More than once she had marched into his office, a toddler under each arm, demanding he exert some sort of control on _his_ children. She still did that, actually. Only now she usually had them each by an ear, protesting all the way.

At eight years old, they were still roughly the same in size and build. Only Anika's skirt and long hair told them apart. Gilbert took a second, looking them both over before straightening, taking care to guide them well away from the dead man under the sheet. "Some bad men attacked, but they're gone now. That was all the noise. Your _Mutter_ is fine, so is Sven. Go to her, now. You're going to stay with her in our bedroom while we...take care of the bad men."

"But-

"No buts, get going. _Jetzt__._"

The twins took off down the hall. Gilbert watched them go, smiling tiredly. Letting pirates invade was not awesome. He wasn't sure what bit deeper, that it had happened or that they'd gotten so close to his family. They were fine, but it had been close. Too close.

Turning to regard the lump under the sheet, ruby eyes turned cold. "Let's see how many of your friends are alive, _Schwein_. The Awesome me is going to make examples before I work on security."

It wasn't something he normally took pleasure in, much like his wife. But then Gilbert also took special exception to those who targeted his family. It had been something of a fascination to those closest to him what having children had done for the albino. These days declarations of 'the Awesome me' and other 'awesomeness' were few and far between. Madeline had been the first person he ranked higher than himself. After two more people were born who took that spot, an odd humbling effect had reached Gilbert. He was still awesome, thank you very much, but now there was enough awesomeness in his life to balance things out.

"Papa! _Mutter_ broke the china cabinet!"

Gilbert sighed wearily. No doubt Anton was enjoying the fact that their straight-laced mother had done the very thing she'd warned them many times _not_ to do. So many warnings to be careful had been drilled into their skulls. Even though he could make out Madeline's voice, in its best scolding tone, he still started down the hall.

He was the Awesome me. As such he was obligated to be an awesome husband and an awesome father. He would not be any sort of awesome if he let his children gang up on his awesome wife.

* * *

**_los niños_ \- the children**

**_Und wo ist_ _Birdie?_\- and where is Birdie?**

**_Jetzt_\- now**

**_Schwein_\- pig**

**[]**

**Please Review! Thank you so much for reading!**

**XOXO**


End file.
